Descendants of The Sun snippets
by amoet
Summary: Snippets from Descendants of The Sun after eps 16. A journey in Kang Mo Yeon's life as she finally takes the part of being with a soldier. There will be some extras featuring Yoo Si Jin.
1. Kang Mo Yeon and Mrs Kang

_I also posted this story on asianfanfics._

* * *

 **Kang Mo Yeon and Mrs. Kang**

Mo Yeon drove her Big Boss across the city on Saturday morning. Despite the lack of luck she had with cars, she had no choice than to drive her own car to her mother's house. Her soldier boyfriend, Yoo Si Jin, was on a mission abroad. As always, he didn't give anything details, but what made her mind easier was he no longer full in charge on the operation since he got promoted as Major. He might in charge on the operation, but not at the front line for being shot. At least that was what he told her. Mo Yeon knew better the scenario could change. For almost three years on their relationship (added in one year when she thought Si Jin was dead), she knew dangerous missions could go awry.

There was a reason why Mo Yeon visited her mother. She felt the need to talk between mother and daughter. These past few months, she felt Si Jin was more attentive and as straightforward as he was, he often hinted about marriage. Mo Yeon never was a good person to learn about someone's character unlike her boyfriend, but as a woman, her guts told her Si Jin was near a way to propose to her. And that was why she needed to talk to her mother.

Mo Yeon parked her car in front of her mother's, her childhood home, when the day turned noon. She took a break from the hospital for two days. She smiled when she remembered visiting this house with Si Jin when he returned to Korea after staying with her in Albania for weeks. Her mother, as shocked as she was, but gladly welcomed him back. Si Jin was enveloped on a big hug which the soldier returned with a wholehearted apology.

Before Mo Yeon stepped into the front porch, the door already opened and she hugged her mother when she saw her figure.

"Mom," she mumbled on her mother's shoulder.

"You're alone? I thought you come here with Si Jin," her mother replied.

"He is on a mission. He will return next week."

"I see."

After a moment, Mo Yeon released her hug and smiled at her mother.

"My girl," Mrs. Kang said while stroking her hair. "Come on in. I already cooked for you."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Mo Yeon felt like a little girl again for being spoiled by her mother. She stayed at her old room, watching TV in the living room, and doing she often did before becoming a doctor. After dinner, Mo Yeon and her mother sat on the back garden looking at the stars.

"The stars are beautiful," Mo Yeon said. "Although it was not as many as in Urk." Her mind wandered when Si Jin pointed to the sky above them after the earthquake.

"It's always peaceful whenever we look at them," Mrs. Kang replied.

Mo Yeon smiled. "That was Si Jin told me. He said the stars made us comfortable."

"Is there something you want to talk to me about Si Jin?" Mrs. Kang asked her daughter in comforting tone.

Mo Yeon took a deep breath before looking at her mother. "Mom, I think...he's going to propose to me."

Mrs. Kang blinked. "Really? Well, that's a good news. Don't you feel happy? How do you know?"

"Si Jin is never the one to hide his feelings from me. Even when I wasn't even sure how I felt about him, he already said to me he liked me a lot and told repeatedly he fell in love with me. It made me surprised and confused. So, it was not a surprise when he often hinted about marriage to me. Probably to see my reactions."

"And?"

Mo Yeon blew a breath. "I don't know, Mom. There are a lot of things that I need to consider. I mean...he's a soldier, I'm a doctor. We barely have time together. What happened when we get married or when we have children? And, when he went on a mission? I just..." Mo Yeon put her hands over her face. "I just don't know, Mom."

"Well, they say love can solve everything. Maybe it's cliche, but it's the truth. As for love, I can see how much he loves you. The love you both shared, enough to make him stay alive during the time all of us presumed he was dead. The love he has for you enough for him to fight for this relationship."

"But still..."

"Do you trust him?"

Mo Yeon stared at her mother. And after a moment, she answered, "Yes."

Mrs. Kang smiled. "Then, it's worth fighting for. Like I said before, he is perfect for you. You barely home, but you got paid. Imagine if you have to marry with someone normal. Not everyone could understand how doctor works. As for Si Jin, not everyone understands a soldier like him, unlike you."

Mo Yeon looked back to the stars. "The thing that makes me thinking is when he goes for a mission. He promises to always come back, but he broke the promise once, although in the end, he did keep it for me. I just..." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I can't get through like that again, Mom."

"Oh, you, silly girl..."

Mrs. Kang enveloped her daughter on an embrace. Mo Yeon sniffed on her mother's shoulder.

"Not only soldier, Mo Yeon. We are not immortal. The time will come when we have to say goodbye to our love ones for eternity. But, at least we can have our time together while we can and cherish it. And the way to spend it is with someone we love, right?"

Mo Yeon didn't say anything, only enjoying her mother stroking her hair. Her mother's words really moved her. She was right, though. We couldn't predict the future. But, today was blessing. That was why it called present.

"So, next time you both come here together, I want to see you wearing your engagement ring."

Mo Yeon chuckled and leaned away from her mother's embrace. "Mom!"

"Aww...don't be shy. It's about time you get married. And I'm so happy it's not that director of yours."

"Aiisshhh..."

* * *

That night when Mo Yeon was about to sleep, her phone vibrated. Her heart leaped when the phone flashed with her boyfriend's call sign. Mo Yeon already forgotten the last time Si Jin contacted her. And now when he did, it was a sign the mission had ended and he was allowed to use a phone again.

 _What are you doing? Have you slept yet?_

Mo Yeon smiled and texted the reply.

 _I was about to sleep. I'm at my mother's house_

A brief moment later, another text.

 _What happened? Why are you at your mother's house?_

She texted another reply.

 _Just having a mother and daughter talk. I'll be home tomorrow. I took two days off from the hospital._

And then, the phone rang. Raising one eyebrow, Mo Yeon answered the call.

" _I am in the middle of nowhere and you take two days off to see your mom? Not fair!"_

Mo Yeon laughed lightly. "What can I say? I missed my mom."

" _How about me? Don't you miss me?"_

Mo Yeon, again, couldn't contain her laugh. She could imagine Si Jin with his pouting face. She just couldn't understand him, a major who carries gun, a sharp shooter, fighting with his life, and yet could be so childish.

"Of course I do. I missed you so much. How are you? Anything I could check when you get home?'

Si Jin playfully growled. _"Don't talk like that. It makes me anxious to get home soon. Do you think you can take another day off next week? There's something important I want to ask you."_

Mo Yeon blinked. "Something important? What is it?"

" _You'll have to wait for next week. It's a punishment for you having day off when I'm not around."_

"Aisshh...this man. I don't know why I have a relationship with you."

" _Because I love you?"_

Mo Yeon laughed again.

* * *

And the upcoming week, Mo Yeon's gut came true when Si Jin proposed to her at the place they often spend together. It was crowded, he wore his dress uniform; showing her his trueself as a soldier, and presented her the ring before asking her hand for marriage. He was nervous when Mo Yeon didn't answer immediately, but his eyes turned bright when she said 'yes'. She even ignored her surroundings when Si Jin pulled her up from her seat and kissed her in front of a lot of customers. They were clapping their hands, congratulated her and Si Jin for the engagement and in the end, she hugged her fiance tightly.

Yes, she would cherish the moment.

With him.


	2. Kang Mo Yeon and Park Byeong-su

**Kang Mo Yeon and Park Byeong-su**

History repeated itself.

At least for Kang Mo Yeon.

Less than a month, when she was on her duty, her fiance was sent to Haesung Hospital where she worked, bleeding because of a gunshot. Although it was not as serious as the last time he came nearly dying, but it didn't make Mo Yeon felt great either. Si Jin was losing so much blood, she had to press her palm really hard to stop the bleeding while holding back her tears. And also the difference from the previous event, this time Si Jin was still conscious. He smiled weakly at her despite how pale he was.

"Mo Yeon...Kang Mo Yeon...is that you?" he said softly between his breath, trying to stay awake.

Mo Yeon didn't answer. She was busy pressing her palm and wheeled the bed into the surgery room with other nurses.

"You look...very pretty...today." His eyelids slowly closed.

"Stay awake, Major," Mo Yeon said, making Si Jin opened his eyes in surprise. "It's not the time to sleep. Not yet."

Si Jin slowly smiled. "That's my girl."

The surgery door opened and Mo Yeon quickly changed into her surgery robe. Si Jin already laid on the surgery bed. His jacket and clothes already removed from his body. When everything ready, Mo Yeon wore her mask and leaned down to stare at Si Jin's eyes. He looked so worned out and tired. Mo Yeon smiled and stroked Si Jin's hair, making him blinked owlishly and casted a small smile.

"You can sleep now," Mo Yeon said sweetly, nodding to her assistant to inject anesthesia so Si Jin could sleep.

"You are right. You look sexy with your surgery robe," Si Jin slurry said before finally closed his eyes.

Mo Yeon stared at Si Jin's sleeping face before checking everything so she could begin the surgery. She had done a lot of surgeries before and some of them were not easy. This time she tried not to get carried away with her personal feelings. The man laid in front of her was her patient, but also her fiance. She must saved both of them. The surgery took two hours for the bullet hit nearly to his heart. When it was finished, Mo Yeon sent Si Jin into ICU while she came out from the surgery room and leaned on the wall. She took a deep breath and pulled out her engagement ring from her pocket. She stared at it for a while before going to wash her hands and put the ring back on her ring finger.

That was close.

Really close.

If the bullet went straight to the heart, Mo Yeon didn't want to think what could have happened.

She exchanged her robe with a clean one before stepping out from the surgery room and met face to face with Park Byeong-su, Si Jin's commander. Mo Yeon never liked the man. He was different from Si Jin who was truly a soldier. Mo Yeon saw Park Byeong-su as a person who followed the rules, but didn't know if the rules were right or wrong.

"Why do I always have to see you if one of my men was hurt?" he asked in snide tone.

"Maybe because your men love me," Mo Yeon answered. Si Jin's joke ability slowly rubbing off on her.

Si Jin's commander narrowed his eyes. "How was the surgery?"

Mo Yeon stared back. "It was a success. He is alive. I sent him into the ICU. Not conscious yet so don't do anything funny. It's my fiance we're talking about. You may be his commander, but he is my patient. If you want him back to do his job endangering his life to save his country, you better listen to what I said."

Commander Park blinked in surprise. He knew he couldn't take Dr. Kang lightly. Although he didn't know the details, but rumors said Yoo Si Jin broke the rules with the Arabian people because of her and also risked his position in the army to save her from the kidnappers back in Urk. Some said Dr. Kang had no one in Urk and felt lonely and just saw Major Si Jin as a companion, but later he got news both of them had met before Dr. Kang was sent to Urk. Their reunion in Urk was just a stepping stone to finish what they haven't started before. And now, they were engaged.

"Well...thank you, Dr. Kang, for saving Major Si Jin's life. I know maybe this is a bit late, but congratulations for your engagement," finally Comander Park said.

Mo Yeon took a deep breath. "It's nothing and thank you. I'm going to check him later to see if he could transferred to VIP room."

To her surprise, the commander gave her a salute before turning away from her.

Mo Yeon ran a hand through her hair and quietly sat down on the chair. Her head down and she closed her eyes to calm her emotions when she sensed someone sat next to her. She raised her head and saw Seo Dae-young next to her. He wore the same outfit with Si Jin, the black one. The same as she saw when they saved her from Private Ryan.

"If I ask you what happened, will you answer?" Mo Yeon asked in low voice.

The Sergeant went silent before staring at Mo Yeon's eyes. "He was protecting one of our men. That is all I can say."

"That man...," Mo Yeon said while closing her eyes.

"Is he alright?" Dae-young wanted to know.

"Of course he is. Do you think I will let him slip away from my fingers? No way."

Dae-young smiled. "Thank you for saving him."

Mo Yeon didn't answer.

She thought they will always be that couple who said gratitude for saving each other life rather than thanking for anniversary present.

* * *

Si Jin didn't awake until the next two hours. Mo Yeon sent him into the VIP room. This time no extra guards like before and since she was the one who did the surgery, she was responsible for Si Jin until he got released.

It was when she checked his pulse, Si Jin opened his eyes. Mo Yeon stared at those loving eyes before leaning down.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Si Jin crooked a smile. "Aside being hurt and feel uncomfortable, I'm fine."

Mo Yeon smiled back and leaned away before Si Jin caught her wrist. "I'm sorry I broke my promise. I promised not to show up in front of you covered in blood and yet..."

"You don't need to think about it now. We can talk about it later."

Si Jin moved his hand until he held Mo Yeon's ring finger. "I was worried when I didn't see you wear your ring."

Mo Yeon chuckled. "Even in the time you will get a surgery, you still had the chance to see my ring finger. You are really observant." She leaned again. "I can't risk the ring stucked anywhere inside your body. I need to do the surgery again to have the ring back."

Si Jin grinned weakly. "I can buy you another."

"No, thank you. I like this one better."

"This woman...why are you giving away your charm again? I can't take it," Si Jin mumbled and closed his eyes.

Mo Yeon smiled and caressed her fiance's hair. "Try to get some sleep. I have to finish my round and then I'll stay with you for the night."

"For real?" suddenly the Major's face brightened.

"Just to sleep, you pervert. I still can't believe how you can be a Major with that brain of yours."

Si Jin only grinned.

"Now, please, let go of my hand," Mo Yeon said sweetly.

"How about you tell someone else to finish your round? I don't want to sleep alone."

Mo Yeon rolled her eyes. "Gosh...you're such a big baby."

Si Jin laughed lightly and released Mo Yeon's hand. In quick move, she gave Si Jin a peck just like he did back in Urk in the gas station causing the Major's eyes widening in surprise.

"I'll be back," Mo Yeon winked while her fiance groaned.

"Arrghh...it's not fair!"

Mo Yeon only laughed while got out from the room. She won't admit it, but she was happy seeing Si Jin almost back to his normal self.

* * *

True to her words, Mo Yeon returned to Si Jin's room to see her fiance watching news on TV.

"There's nothing going on, Major. Even if it does, I will not give you permission to leave. You need to rest, " Mo Yeon said while removing her white jacket.

Si Jin turned off the TV and Mo Yeon laid next to him on the bed. They stared at each other.

"Thank you for saving me," Si Jin said while caressing Mo Yeon's cheek.

"I guess we will always be that couple, right? The one who always say thank you for saving each other rather than thank you for a gift," Mo Yeon replied. "But, I wouldn't have it any other way. That's what makes us special."

Si Jin smiled. "What did I do to deserve someone like you? You are so perfect."

And then, they went silent.

Slowly, Si Jin leaned down to kiss Mo Yeon before the pretty doctor leaned away. When Si Jin looked at her in confusion, Mo Yeon only smirked. "No kiss for you tonight. I'm still mad at you."

Si Jin dropped his head onto the pillow. "My goodness...dealing with you is harder than dealing with the bad guys."

* * *

Mo Yeon woke up early in the morning while Si Jin was still asleep. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before retreating from the bed. She wore back her white jacket and opened the door to meet again with Commander Park. She didn't need to guess what was going on that man's mind watching her came out from the room early and clearly just woke up. She didn't really care, though.

"Good morning, Dr. Kang."

"Good morning. What are you doing in here? Si Jin is still asleep. He needs his rest," Mo Yeon said protectively.

The Commander cleared his throat. "I just want to check if he's alright."

"He is fine. I will release him when I think he's strong enough. For now, just don't disturb him, please."

"It's army matter, Doctor. You don't have say to that."

Mo Yeon blew a breath and put her hands on her hips before staring to Commander Park. "I've said once to Si Jin I don't care about rules. I just want him to be alive. You and your rules."

"Doctor..."

"I'm not in the army, I can say anything I want. There are a lot of men there willingly to protect their country, but all I ask just let Si Jin to rest. Can you just give him that?"

Commander Park stared at her hard. "This is why I don't really fond of you."

Mo Yeon smiled. "I get that a lot."

"How can a doctor understand about us?"

"I understand enough," Mo Yeon said.

Later, Si Jin's commander chuckled. "I can see now why you are the perfect match for him."

Mo Yeon looked at the commander's eyes. "Say anything you want. Si Jin will not leave without my permission."

Silence.

And then, Commander Park blew a breath. "As you wish, Doctor."

Mo Yeon nodded. "Thank you."

When Mo Yeon started to walk, she heard him said, "I still can't imagine how a doctor and a soldier can have a relationship. Doesn't it bother you when we take lives?"

Mo Yeon stopped and turned back. "I have my oath as a doctor and so do you as a soldier, and because Si Jin and I keep each other alive. Good day, Commander."

At the moment, Mo Yeon realized the truth of her statement. She and Si Jin saved each other countless times and that was what they truly were.

Commander Park was staring at Mo Yeon's retreating figure before opening the door to Si Jin's room only to find the Major already stood behind it. They both stared at each other until Si Jin's commander sighed.

"I'll let you have sick leave. I don't want to see the pretty lady get angry at me anymore," he said causing Si Jin to smile.

"Thank you, sir. Salute!"


	3. Extra: Yoo Si Jin and General Yoon

**Extra: Yoo Si Jin and General Yoon**

It took Si Jin a month until he could return to work. During his absent, Special Forces had three missions abroad with the new captain to lead them. And now, when he got back, folders and files piled up on his desk. He just didn't know which one was better; had to handle the mission with his gun or had to do the paperwork.

After his injury and being treated again at Haesung Hospital, all soldiers in the base finally aware about his engagement to Mo Yeon. It was not that he didn't want to make it public, but being in Special Forces meant he had a limit on sharing his personal life. Sergeant Seo and Lieutenant Yoon of course the first of the few persons who found out. And then, his father and of course, Mo Yeon's mother. Si Jin still couldn't believe sometimes that he finally could ask the woman of his dream to become his wife. Mo Yeon was really hard to get, and harder to impress. And as their relationship progressed, she finally embraced herself as the part of soldier life.

Si Jin still remembered about Mo Yeon's conversation with his commander at the hospital. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Mo Yeon's voice alerted him and by instinct, he rose from his patient bed, pulled out his IV, and crept into the door. He was proud of his fiancee for defending him and prouder when she mentioned both of them keep each other alive. His heart full with love for the pretty doctor. General Yoon was right. She should have joined the army.

And speaking about General Yoon, Si Jin wondered if Lieutenant Yoon's father knew about his engagement. In the army, gossips and news traveled fast. For years, he was in the General's favor of becoming his son in law. But apparently, both Si Jin and Lieutenant Yoon never had feelings for each other. The General's daughter already set her eyes to his former second command while he would tie himself with a doctor, a civilian. General Yoon already met Mo Yeon when they were in Urk, but at that time, their relationship had just begun. Si Jin felt relieved General Yoon already asked him about how he felt for Lieutenant Yoon before his relationship with Mo Yeon went deeper.

So, he didn't appear to surprise when the General summoned him to his office two weeks after he returned from his sick leave.

"Salute, sir. Major Yoo Si Jin," Si Jin greeted the General formally in the office after lunch.

"At ease," The General replied.

Si Jin did as he told.

The General took a deep breath and looked closely at the man in front of him. Since Si Jin graduated from the military academy, his talent in both academic and physically, were outstanding. And now, he was already a Major in relatively young age. That was why General Yoon wanted Si Jin to become his son in law, for he knew Si Jin and Myeong Ju knew each other since they were in the academy, but his daughter apparently had her own plan. The news about Si Jin's engagement to Dr. Kang surprised him. He didn't know his golden boy already had his choice even when he was glad he sent his daughter to Urk to be close with Si Jin.

"I wish to speak to you not as a superior."

Si Jin blinked in surprise. "Yes, sir."

"Is it true you're engaged to Dr. Kang Mo Yeon?"

"Yes, sir."

"You two met in Uruk?"

Si Jin cleared his throat before answered, "No, sir. Before I met again with Dr. Kang, we already met before that, but things didn't work. We started relationship officially when we were in Urk." The Major could feel his cheeks blushing.

"Ah, I see." General Yoon stared at Si Jin. "I always wonder why you never interested in my daughter. Do you wish to tie yourself with a civilian?"

Si Jin smiled a bit. "No, sir. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I never see Lieutenant Yoon as more than a friend."

"And yet, you see Dr. Kang more than a friend?"

"We met at the hospital, sir. The moment we met, I knew I fell for her. It took a while for us to be together, but I guess it's better like that. We understand each other work while we were in Urk. We fought together. She is my fellow comrade. She is the one for me."

"I see. So, may I assume you went to Urk after the earthquake for Dr. Kang?"

Si Jin took a deep breath. "Yes, sir."

The General blew a breath. He was hoping Si Jin went straight to Urk after the earthquake for his daughter, but apparently he was wrong. General Yoon stared again at Si Jin's eyes. "You are one of the brightest soldiers this country has. I've heard stories about you. You broke the order with the Arab people for her and even risked your position in the army to help her from the kidnappers. You will go that far for her?"

Si Jin went silent before staring at the General's eyes. "If I have to choose, I will choose Kang Mo Yeon, sir. Even if it's causing the rift in national security because in the end, I know my country will need me. But, for Dr. Kang, she is the reason I fight. So, yes, I will choose her, sir."

The General smiled in satisfaction. "You are a good man, Major Yoo Si Jin. I know it's a bit late, but congratulations for your engagement."

Si Jin smiled in relief. "Thank you, sir."

"If you don't mind, I wish to speak with Dr. Kang. Do you think you can arrange that for me?'

Si Jin blinked. "Pardon, sir?"

"Dr. Kang. I wish to speak to her. Let me know if you already had the schedule. That's all. You may leave."

Si Jin quickly replied. "Yes, sir."

Outside the office, Si Jin was wondering how in the world he told his fiancee about this.


	4. Kang Mo Yeon and General Yoon (Part 1)

_**Author's Note:**_

 _Well, I don't know if a civilian can visit military base just like that, but since DOTS itself a drama with military theme, let's assume Mo Yeon can visit the base with Si Jin. Besides, her fiance is special, right? Being the golden boy of the general._

 _Okay, let's get into the story..._

* * *

 **Kang Mo Yeon and General Yoon (Part 1)**

Dr. Kang Mo Yeon was having a night shift again. She had no particular reason why she loved it. Perhaps it was became habitual after she thought Si Jin was dead to occupy her mind. And now, when he came back alive, promoted to Major, she still taking the night shift.

"You still here? Don't you have a home and boyfriend?"

Mo Yeon only blew a breath in annoyance. She never liked Dr. Kim. Not before or after she had a boyfriend. And after Dr. Kim met Si Jin, she was more irritating. The fact that Si Jin was a good looking aside from being a soldier, Dr. Kim often hinted she was more beautiful than her and that, she could have a soldier boyfriend too. Mo Yeon almost rolled her eyes to that.

"Yes, I'm still here, and yes, I have both home and fiance. Just shut up already," Mo Yeon answered in annoyance while showing Dr. Kim her engagement ring.

"Tsk...tsk...it's a shame. Do you think your _fiance_ will be happy to be neglected?"

Mo Yeon rolled her eyes when Dr. Kim mentioned fiance and quickly left the lousy doctor to the main lobby only surprised to find Si Jin already walked in with his green uniform. Mo Yeon blinked. It had been a while for her seeing Si Jin with his uniform.

"Si Jin?"

The Major smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi. I come here after work. You have night shift again?"

"Um...yes. I'm sorry, but I can switch shift tomorrow. It's really nice to see you, by the way. Mostly with your uniform. I guess all people here know why there's a soldier visiting hospital regularly."

Si Jin chuckled. "Well, Haesung Hospital is special for a certain Major."

"Aiisshhh..."

And that moment was ruined by the presence of Dr. Kim.

"Oh, hi there. We meet again, Mr. Soldier," she said with cheeky grin, playing with her hair.

Mo Yeon only blew a breath while Si Jin smiled knowingly. Learning from past experience, he didn't want to have any arguments with his fiancee mostly about this Dr. Kim.

"I come here to see Dr. Kang." Si Jin automatically turned his attention to his beloved. "Have you eaten? Come on, let's eat something." He quickly held Mo Yeon's hand and walked out from the main lobby before the pretty doctor could even answer.

Dr. Kim pouted. "Why is he so handsome? And why I can't have a boyfriend like that?"

Si Jin took Mo Yeon to the place where they ate together after the pretty doctor got drunk. This time, they both took the moment enjoying their meal together.

Mo Yeon watched Si Jin closely. In the three years of their relationship, she could tell if her fiance was hiding something or not. And now, she knew there was something important.

"What is it? You can tell me, you know? Is it department store again?" Mo Yeon asked in low voice.

"No, not really. I still have a lot of paperwork before I could go on a mission. I come here to deliver you a message," Si Jin answered.

Mo Yeon blinked. "Eh?"

"You asked if it's a department store. Well, the answer is no. At least not for me."

Mo Yeon pursed her lips. "I don't understand."

Si Jin took a deep breath before staring at Mo Yeon's eyes. Those expressive eyes that made his heart beating faster. "Myeong Ju's father wants to talk to you."

"WHAT?"

Mo Yeon's voice made some people looked at them. Si Jin only grinned sheepishly. Trust his fiancee to attract some scenes. The pretty doctor realized the attention she made before lowering her voice.

"What do you mean the General wants to talk to me? I mean, why?"

"He knows about our engagement. And you also know I was on his favor to become his son in law, right? I think he is just curious," Si Jin answered again.

"Oh, seriously?" Mo Yeon covered her face with her hands.

Si Jin smiled and patted Mo Yeon's head lovingly. "He already talked to me earlier yesterday."

And this time, Mo Yeon got his attention completely.

"About us?"

"Of course it's about us. What else?"

" I thought he already knew we are on relationship. I mean, since Urk."

Si Jin shrugged. "Everyone in the base know, but I think they never thought we will continue our relationship to marriage stage."

Mo Yeon narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean? They want us to break up?"

Si Jin laughed lightly. "No, it's not that. I mean, you are a civilian. They just surprised you can accept my job, not to mention I'm in Special Forces."

"Oh...that..."

Si Jin watched his fiancee with loving eyes before holding her hand. "So, do you think you can have time to talk to the General? I must report to him about this."

Mo Yeon raised her eyebrows. "You and your rules."

The Major chuckled. "Yes, me and my rules."

Mo Yeon went silent before answering, "I think I can spare time the day after tomorrow, after lunch. Is that alright?"

Si Jin nodded. "I'll inform the General about it. I'll come here at lunch time so we can have lunch together and after that heading to base."

Mo Yeon's eyes widened. "Base?"

With knowing grin, Si Jin said, "It's about time you know my office, right?"


	5. Kang Mo Yeon and General Yoon (Part 2)

**Kang Mo Yeon and General Yoon (Part 2)**

 _What should you wear when you have to meet the General of the army?_

That question was playing in Mo Yeon's mind on the next day. When finally she gave up for the answer, she went to Dr. Pyo's office and ask for her advice.

"You're going to meet the General? The General of the army?" her best friend asked in disbelief.

Mo Yeon nodded.

"Why?"

"That's a good question. I asked Si Jin the same question and he said probably because the General is curious," Mo Yeon answered.

Dr. Pyo pursed her lips. "Curious? You're not the first civilian who will get married to a soldier." She eyed Mo Yeon curiously. "What did you do so he really interested in you?"

"Gosh, you make me sound like I'm a criminal," Mo Yeon said while playing with her phone, looking for a reference for an outfit.

"Since you got back from Urk, your life was indeed interesting. You went there because it was a punishment from the director and then you came home bringing a handsome Captain-now a Major-as your boyfriend, and now you're engaged to him. If I have to go abroad to have a boyfriend, sign me in for the next mission," Dr. Pyo said making Mo Yeon chuckled.

"Yes, Si Jin said our relationship is a blockbuster."

"I can agree to that. Perhaps the General wants to talk to you knowing his potential son in law is not interested in his daughter?"

Mo Yeon grinned. "You can be mean sometimes." And then, the pretty doctor sighed. "Well, I had met him before in Urk, but he haven't found out about my relationship with Si Jin yet."

"Ooohhh...you devil. You both are in a relationship while the General have high hopes for your boyfriend to become his son in law? I never knew Major Si Jin could do that."

And they both laughed.

"I just can't imagine how surprise he is knowing we both are engaged," Mo Yeon said again.

"Hmm...and you're a civilian. It's quite a news." Dr. Pyo scratched her head. "You can't say no?"

Mo Yeon rolled her eyes. "Of course I can say no, but he is the Commander of Special Forces. I can't do that to Si Jin."

This time, Dr. Pyo released a deep breath and then picked up Mo Yeon's phone. "I'll help you."

Mo Yeon smiled in relief. "Thank you."

And then, her best friend stared at her before saying, "You need to do something with your hair too."

Mo Yeon blinked. "My hair?"

* * *

When the day came for Mo Yeon to meet with the General, she already with Dr. Pyo at her best friend's office before lunch time. Mo Yeon wore black pants, blue shirt and a black cardigan, with a pair of flat shoes. Dr. Pyo curled Mo Yeon's hair and put it on a barrette. She also applied light make up for Mo Yeon.

"You know, I can do this on my own," Mo Yeon said when Dr. Pyo gave final touch on her hair.

"You asked for my help."

Mo Yeon looked at her reflection in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself. She was used to wear baggy pants, rarely using make up, and her hair was always been tied up, even she didnt have time to wash it. As for this occasion, she washed her hair twice.

"It looks like I'm on a date with the General, not the Major," she said making Dr. Pyo laughed so hard.

"Come on. Don't ruin my fun. You're not only going to surprise the General, but also the Major."

As cue, Mo Yoen's phone vibrated, signaling Si Jin already arrived and waiting for her in the main lobby.

"Si Jin is here." She checked the time. "Wow, it's almost lunch time." Mo Yeon looked at her best friend and smiled. "Thank you and wish me luck."

Dr. Pyo grinned. "My pleasure. Come on, take me to the main lobby. I want to see your fiance reaction."

Mo Yeon only chuckled before wheeling Dr. Pyo's wheelchair to the main lobby. Si Jin indeed already there, wearing his green uniform. His eyes widened when he saw Mo Yeon and his posture straightened immediately. Dr. Pyo only giggled when she saw this.

"Hi, Major," Dr. Pyo gave him a salute and Si Jin replied it with a slight chuckle. "So, I heard you're going to take Mo Yeon to the military base. Not going to let her walk out from my sight without the proper outfit."

Mo Yeon only punched Dr. Pyo's shoulder lightly. "Oh, you're so funny."

Si Jin only smiled, couldn't believe Mo Yeon looked so beautiful, and couldn't believe his luck this woman would become his wife soon. "You look so beautiful. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

Mo Yeon waved her hand to Dr. Pyo before taking Si Jin's arm and walked out from the main lobby. Dr. Pyo watched them walked away with teary eyes. She was so happy Mo Yeon came back to life, and mostly Major Si Jin was still alive. She thought life was not yet ended for both of them.

* * *

And as Dr. Pyo predicted, Si Jin indeed couldn't take his eyes off of his fiancee. He always thought Mo Yeon is pretty, but this time she was prettier. They had lunch together, but Si Jin couldn't even know what to say. He was bewitched once again.

"You're okay? You don't talk much since we have our lunch," Mo Yeon asked in worry tone when they were on the way to the military base.

Si Jin looked at his fiancee closely. "I've never seen you like this. You look so pretty. Not that you're not pretty before, but this time, it's just different."

Mo Yeon blushed. "Well, I thought since I'm going to meet with the General, I can't appear like I just come out from the surgery room."

Si Jin narrowed his eyes. "So, you dressed up like this for him?"

Mo Yeon glanced at her fiance sideways and knew the jealous side of Si Jin started to appear. She smiled sweetly. "Of course. Is that a problem?"

Si Jin huffed in annoyance. "If I knew you're going to dress up, I'd just say no when he asked to talk to you."

"Oh, you..." She ruffled Si Jin's hair. "Besides, he's married, right? And he knows I'm engaged to you. No big deal."

"It's not him that I'm concern about," Si Jin said again while trying to drive safely, ignoring the jealousy raging in his heart.

Mo Yeon furrowed her eyebrows. "It's not? Then who?"

"I have to deal with the men who will stare at you in the military base. I just love this day."

And that one was enough making Mo Yeon laughed.

* * *

Once they arrived at the base, Si Jin guided her straight to the main building. They met with some soldiers, some were Si Jin's superiors, others were below him. They looked surprise when they saw her, for a civilian was not allowed to enter military base, but Mo Yeon guessed they knew who she was. They continued to walk until stopped in front of a door. Si Jin knocked and they both enter when the owner of the office told them so.

"Salute! Major Yoo Si Jin, sir," Si Jin greeted formally while Mo Yeon stood next to him and bowing slightly.

The General smiled when he saw Mo Yeon. In his eyes, Mo Yeon was not only beautiful, but she has the courage that could make her a great soldier. And he was curious. A civilian had a relationship with a soldier was not easy. That was why he wanted to talk to Mo Yeon.

"At ease."

Mo Yeon saw Si Jin did what he told while the General rose from his seat and approached her.

"Dr. Kang, it's nice to see you again," the General greeted.

Mo Yeon smiled. "It's nice to see you again, too, General."

General Yoon glanced at Si Jin. "I'd like to talk to Dr. Kang for a while. You may leave."

"Yes, sir. Salute!"

The General replied and Si Jin finally could stare into Mo Yeon's eyes. He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I'll wait outside."

Mo Yeon only nodded.

Without another word, Si Jin left the room and leaving Mo Yeon with General Yoon.

"Please, have a sit," General Yoon said while sitting on one of the chairs in the room, gesturing to Mo Yeon to do the same.

Mo Yeon blinked several times. She remembered the last time she met the General in Urk, he offered the same thing while Si Jin, Myeong Ju, and Sergeant Seo only stood and declined the offer. But, since she was not in the army, it looked like the general wanted to treat her as a civilian.

"Thank you, General," finally she said and sat across from General Yoon.

"Please, don't be too formal. You can address me as Mr. Yoon."

Mo Yeon laughed lightly. "Very well...Mr. Yoon."

General Yoon smiled. "That's better. So, how have you been?"

"I'm good, sir. Thank you for asking."

"It's good to hear that. I was so worried by the time Si Jin was presumed dead. It must be a hard time for you."

Mo Yeon's mood changed drastically. "Yes, it was. But, I'm so glad he's alright."

General Yoon took a deep breath. "I don't know if Si Jin told you or not, but I wanted him to be my son in law for years. I know he went to the military academy with my daughter. I heard you also studied medicine at the same university with Myeong Ju."

"Yes, sir," Mo Yeon answered in low voice. "As for him being in your favor, he also told me that. It was one of the reasons why I reluctant to have a relationship with him, but, he didn't give up."

The General chuckled. "That sounds very Si Jin to me. It's just too bad he did it to you and not to my daughter."

Mo Yeon's heart twisted. "Do you still want him to become your son in law?"

"Deep down inside, yes. But, I'm also a man. And as a man, I know better not to interfere with a man's life when his heart already set for someone. And apparently, my daughter also doesn't have any feelings for him, so I can't blame him."

Mo Yeon went silent.

"Do you know why I want to talk to you, Dr. Kang?"

"No, sir."

General Yoon leaned onto his chair and thinking deeply. "Si Jin reminds me to myself. My wife is also a civilian. I know how hard for her to be separate from me. I can't give her all the time I have, but she's still there by my side. In you, I see my wife. You must know how Special Forces works?"

"Yes, sir."

"You know sometimes their mission could be risky?"

"Yes, I know."

"Do you think you can stand next to Si Jin knowing all of these? And you do know they are allow to kill."

Mo Yeon smiled. "I've seen him kill the man who kidnapped me in Urk. He told me to forget it, but I couldn't. I know it's the part of his job, the part of his oath as a soldier. If killing someone is the part of it, I'll be the one who keep him alive if he gets injured. I only ask him to allow me to get worry whenever he is on a mission. I know I can't ask him details, but I only want him to know I still keep him in my mind and wish him to be alright by the time I'm laughing with my friends. In return, he also promises to always come back, to always return to me."

The pretty doctor stared at the General's eyes. "I can't count how many times I tend to his wounds. I saved him on the hospital bed twice, seeing him bleeding and nearly dying, but he believed I could save him. Just like he believed I could save the Arab President. I will always be the one who keep him alive if he wants me to, just like him to be the one who protects the peace for me and saves me if he has to. So, the answer is yes, General. I'll stand by him."

General Yoon blinked in disbelief. He didn't expect those kind of answer. At this time, he felt so foolish for pressing Si Jin to become his son in law while in reality Si Jin already forged a strong relationship with Dr. Kang. This kind of relationship won't break just because of his noble intention, if he could call it noble.

Yoo Si Jin and Kang Mo Yeon impressed him.

The General finally smiled genuinely. "You are very brave woman, Dr. Kang. I stand by with what I've said; with that kind of vigor, you should have joined the army."

Mo Yeon only laughed lightly. "Thank you, Mr. Yoon, but it's hard for me to wake up in the morning, so no."

General Yoon laughed. "It's really nice to see you again, Dr. Kang. Congratulations for your engagement, by the way. I'm going to burden you with Si Jin from now on."

"Thank you, sir. And no, I don't feel burdened at all. I love being with him," Mo Yeon answered brightly.

"I'm sorry for insisting you to have a talk with me, but I feel so honored to know you, Dr. Kang. I wish the best for your marriage."

Mo Yeon blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Yoon."

"Well, that's all. I wish I could meet you again soon."

"Yes, sir."

General Yoon rose from his chair and Mo Yeon followed suit. He opened the door and Mo Yeon saw Si Jin stood not far from the door. He gave his salute to the General.

"Thank you for taking Dr. Kang to meet me," he said to Si Jin and turned to Mo Yeon. "And since you're here, you may look around. Si Jin could give you a guide."

Mo Yeon's face brightened. She knew this opportunity was very rare for a civilian. "Oh, really? Thank you, sir."

Si Jin only smiled lovingly seeing Mo Yeon's face. He always love it when she was smiling. "I'll take her around, sir. Salute!"

The General replied and then patted Mo Yeon's shoulder before returning to his office. By the time the door closed, Mo Yeon sighed dramatically. Si Jin watched her and crept closer. "So, how did it go?"

Mo Yeon stared at her fiance and pretending to pout. "What do you think? He asked me to break up with you."

Si Jin's face paled immediately. "He did?"

And then, suddenly Mo Yeon grinned. "No, I was just joking." She laughed and quickly ran away from the Major.

Si Jin only shook his head before yelling, "You will regret this, Kang Mo Yeon."

And for some soldiers, it was a sight that day watching a Major chasing a civilian woman on the corridor of the military base.

* * *

 **Author's End Note:**

And now I feel so mellow and want to re-watch this drama. Actually, I want to add another part with Si Jin and Mo Yeon, but I decide to do it in the next chapter. I still have many more stories with these two.


	6. Kang Mo Yeon and Yoo Si Jin

**Author's Note:**

This chapter should have taken the final part of the previous chapter, but I decide to give it a different chapter, for this is the time for our lovely couple to have their time together. In the drama, there are no too mushy and fluffy scenes between them and I try to make it as canon as I can. Also in the drama, we rarely see them enjoy their time outside the workplace and Mo Yeon's place (I always wonder where the hell Si Jin lives), and some dining places, I give them a space to enjoy outdoor.

* * *

 **Kang Mo Yeon and Yoo Si Jin**

After having the talk with the General, Si Jin took Mo Yeon to see the military base, as much as a civilian allowed. They visited the training grounds, cafeteria, meeting halls, until finally the army clinic. Si Jin knocked the office door and Myeong Ju quickly rose from her seat and gave him a salute. They might be friends, but Si Jin was still her superior.

"I thought you want to see someone," Si Jin said cheekily and then Mo Yeon appeared next to him, waving her hand to the General's daughter.

Myeong Ju's face brightened. "Mo Yeon?"

"Hi, Liutenant Yoon."

"Oh, gosh." Myeong Ju approached Mo Yeon and gave her a big hug. "It's a surprise to see you here."

Si Jin only smiled watching the two of them. Apparently, they both already put aside their cold war over that Yoon Gi guy and had a great friendship.

"What brings you here?" Myeong Ju asked after leaning away from her embrace and watched Si Jin with calculating eyes.

"The Yellow Tiger wanted to see Beauty, so I brought her here," Si Jin answered.

Mo Yeon blinked. "Yellow Tiger?"

"It's my father's call sign. Hey, wait. Did you just say he want to see Mo Yeon?" Mo Yeon asked again.

"Maybe Dr. Kang can tell you about it." Si Jin interjected and turned to Mo Yeon. "I need to go to my office for a while, asking if I can get permission until tonight for you. I'll be back."

"Ok," Mo Yeon replied.

Si Jin gave her a small smile before walking away from the office.

Myeong Ju took a deep breath and exhaled. "So, this is my office."

Mo Yeon nodded and started looking around. For a clinic, the place was quite good, almost as good as a hospital. The medical equipments and the medicines, both of them were high standards.

"Do you standby in this place everyday?" Mo Yeon asked.

"Not everyday. I have my off duty too, just like Si Jin and Dae-young. And you also know, I could be sent abroad too, just like in Urk."

"I thought the first time you went to Urk, it was more like an arrangement," Mo Yeon said.

Myeong Ju smiled. "You knew?"

The pretty doctor shrugged. "Si Jin hinted about it at one time. I guess not only in the hospital you can use your power for things like that."

"Speaking about that, why my father want to see you?"

Mo Yeon looked around once again before sitting on one of the chairs. "He heard about my engagement to Si Jin. He just wanted to talk to me."

"And?"

"And I talked to him. He gave me his blessing."

Myeong Ju smiled. "That's a good news. We should celebrate it soon. Maybe double date again?"

"This time without the stuffed animals."

Both of them laughed.

"I guess the time when we thought we lost the men we loved, my father realized something. My love for Dae-young was real and still do until now."

Mo Yeon looked at Myeong Ju closely. "Why can't you have any feelings for Si Jin? You both have known each other for years."

Myeong Ju smiled. "Do you think it will make easier for us to become friends if I have feelings for him too? I don't want to reunite with you and there's another man between us again." The General's daughter sighed. "I can't answer that either, but in my eyes Si Jin is a good friend. He is smart and...I don't know...I just never feel any romantic feelings for him. You know about the terms, he is not the one for me? And then he met you, so problem solved."

"Well, your father didn't think like that."

"Good thing he finally did. I'm sure if my father still pressing this matter, Si Jin will speak openly he is interested in someone else. You knew how he was in Urk, right? He won't take no for an answer. He liked you and he wanted you to like him too. That's Si Jin. I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

Speak the devil and the devil may come. Si Jin suddenly appeared on the door with bright smile.

"I have permission to leave the office until tonight. Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked Mo Yeon.

The pretty doctor also smiling brightly. "Oh, really? That's nice."

Myeong Ju playfully shoved Mo Yeon from her chair. "Go on. Not everyday he can get permission like this. I guess you tame the Yellow Tiger and he excuses Big Boss for you."

Mo Yeon chuckled. "I'm going then. Hopefully, we can meet again soon."

"Sure...sure." And then, Myeong Ju gave her salute to Si Jin while the Major replied. "Take her home safely, will you, Major?"

"Aisshh...of course I will," Si Jin replied while pretending to be offended.

After saying goodbye to Myeong Ju, Mo Yeon along with Si Jin left the military base. Before going in into the car, Mo Yeon turned around and looked again to the place where her fiance worked. She smiled dreamily watching the base where the men will protect the country no matter what happened and her fiance was one of those men.

* * *

Having free time and be able to spend together were precious things for the soldier and doctor. Si Jin took his beloved to public park, enjoying the afternoon after buying drinks.

"We should have spent our time like this again," Mo Yeon said softly while sitting on a chair with Si Jin next to her.

"Yes, I agree. I almost forgot when was the last time we can enjoy our time like this."

The Major watched Mo Yeon enjoyed her drink and chuckled softly. "I know I already asked you, but how did it go with the General? What did you talk about?"

Mo Yeon went silent before answering, "He just wants to make sure if I know what it is like being married to a soldier."

Si Jin blinked and then Mo Yeon stared at his eyes.

"And that makes me curious." She was in a deep thought before continuing, "Is...is rank really matters to you?"

Si Jin looked surprise, but after seeing Mo Yeon's curious eyes, he only smiled. "No, not for me. Why did you ask?"

"It's just...Myeong Ju's father. Just because Sergeant Seo is not on the higher rank than his daughter, he caused them difficult times. I'm so glad it's over now," Mo Yeon answered in low voice.

Si Jin looked at the beautiful doctor next to him and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "If it's matter to me, I won't risk my pride to win your heart. I even told that man under the ruins of power plant after the earthquake that you rejected me three times and he said why I still alive while he would be dead in embarassment."

Mo Yeon's eyes widened. "You told him that?"

"I just wanted to distract him. It worked."

"So, it was a joke?"

"No, it was real." Si Jin leaned down until their faces nearly touched. "It is real. It's always real for me."

Mo Yeon's beautiful eyes almost distracted him and Si Jin gave her playful smirk before leaning away and eyed her with playful eyes, "So, you haven't answered my question. How many boyfriends have you had?"

Mo Yeon blinked several times. "WHATT? Why are you asking me that question?"

"I think it's about time for me to know that before I become your husband."

"Well, you haven't answered my question either. You dated a truckload of girls, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Who got upset and who didn't believe you?"

"Aiisshhh...this woman. You just killed me twice today."

"Twice? When was the first?"

"When you said the General wanted us to break up."

"Oh, that..."

They went silent for a moment before Mo Yeon sighed. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

Si Jin grinned. "No."

"It's past in the afternoon. Your time is almost up."

"I can call a chopper to get me to the base and take you back to the hospital. You choose."

Mo Yeon's shoulders slumped. "Gosh, you're unbelievable." She pouted and from the corner of her eyes, she could see Si Jin still waiting for her answer. The doctor gave up and rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine. You know Yoon Gi and Mr. Han. Those two at least had something to do with my love life although it was not really a relationship. And I had one boyfriend."

The latter made Si Jin straightened his posture. "Who?"

Mo Yeon looked at Si Jin with playful eyes. "What? You don't think I can have a boyfriend?"

"I don't think you can be honest with that."

"Well, you told me to be honest."

"Who was it? Who was your boyfriend?"

Mo Yeon gave Si Jin her best glare. "I think you know him." She patted Si Jin's cheek. "It's you."

The doctor's answer made Si Jin's heart swelled with pride. But, did she say she had a boyfriend? What was he, then?

"You're not my boyfriend anymore. You're my fiance. That's the difference."

Si Jin smiled lovingly. "How could you know I asked that in my head?"

"I heard it loud and clear."

They both chuckled.

"So, it's your turn," Mo Yeon said.

Si Jin took a deep breath. "Well, I don't really have serious girlfriends. Mostly I only had two or three dates, but never turned into a serious relationship."

"Just like we did before Urk?"

The Major blushed. "Yes, you can say that. But, since I met you, I know you were different. That was why I felt so down when you dumped me."

"And the flight attendant?"

"I don't really think that counts. I was surprised they sent a parcel when I was in Urk."

"If I wasn't there, you would accept it nonetheless?"

Si Jin blew a breath. "If I think about it again, I don't think I will accept it either. When you rejected me for the third time before the earthquake, I felt so heartbroken. At that time, I knew you are the one for me. I'm so glad we finally have a relationship and now we're getting married."

Mo Yeon smiled lovingly.

"And speaking about getting married, do you think we should start to arrange it?"

"Uh...what?"

"I don't really want to wait too long for us to get married," Si Jin grinned playfully.

"Oh you, pervert."

Si Jin lowering his head, closing the gap between him and Mo Yeon, ignoring her remark earlier. "I love you."

Mo Yeon stared back at those loving eyes and said, "I love you."

Si Jin held Mo Yeon's nape before giving her a deep kiss.

They were kissing with the sunset sky above them, promising them a brighter future.


	7. Extra: Yoo Si Jin and Shin Ji Young

_**Author's Note:**_

 _I'm curious about Shin Ji Young. In the drama, there's no mention about her anymore after Si Jin and Mo Yeon are officially in relationship. In reality, the chance for Si Jin to meet again with Ji Young highly could happen. As for myself, they both need closure because Si Jin is going to get married. However, he needs to come clean with Ji Young._

* * *

 **Extra: Yoo Si Jin and Shin Ji Young**

Fighting with a knife, he could do it.

Shooting the target, he also could do it.

Rescuing the hostage, he definitely could do it.

The one thing that made Major Yoo Si Jin felt like a newbie was planning his own wedding. He'd just found out there were a lot of things that needed to be prepared. The venue, caterings, and mostly the wedding dress. Since he would wear his service uniform, he could eliminate one of his to-do-list. And with the tight schedule both him and Dr. Kang had, the preparations were passed to Dr. Kang's mother. Si Jin would definitely invite all the soldiers in the base (whether or not they could come for not all of them had off duty day), not to mention his superiors and some people from the Ministry of Defense. As for Dr. Kang, her colleagues from the hospital were on to the guest list. And that alone causing a lot of headaches for both of them. His fiancee even joked if they could just elope. As interesting as that idea may seemed, Si Jin knew he couldn't do that for the army tradition forbade him to do so.

Dr. Kang's visit in the base sealed the deal among the soldiers that he was not single anymore. Many of them praised his fiancee's beauty which made him scowled, and the rest were amazed a civilian, mostly a doctor, of all people, could tie herself to a soldier. And that one thing made Si Jin proud to himself. If only they knew how he fought for her and to win her heart. The story itself was just like winning a war.

The General, although made him a man with history, was surprisingly cooperative with him. Myeong Ju's father didn't give him mission abroad, just a lot of paperwork, and asked him if he wanted to have two days off a week so he could prepare for the wedding, which Si Jin accepted gratefully. He just wanted to contribute as much as he could before he could be send abroad again.

On Saturday afternoon, Si Jin visited a flower shop to buy flowers for his fiancee. He would come to Dr. Kang's place for another discussion for the wedding. The doctor herself was having morning shift and it would end late in the afternoon, so Si Jin thought he could give her a surprise. He was just stepped out from the flower shop when a voice called him, which made him froze on the spot.

"Yoo Si Jin?"

The Major blinked and slowly turned to see a woman stood not far from his spot. Suddenly, Si Jin felt his body went two degrees colder.

He still remembered the woman.

The one who caused him and Dr. Kang had a slight argument in Urk after a parcel came for him from Shin Ji Young.

Yes, that was her.

Si Jin wasn't lie to Dr. Kang when he told her Ji Young was cute behind the glass door which separated them when the M3 virus spread, causing him to worry Dr. Kang was infected. And now, Ji Young herself stood in front of him with bright smile.

"Oh gosh. They said you were dead. You're alive!" the woman, Ji Yong, squealed and suddenly hugging him, making Si Jin with his quick reflex, leaned away.

Ji Young froze a moment and then eying the flowers on Si Jin's hand. "Is that for me? Oh, thank you."

"Actually..." Si Jin couldn't finish what he was about to say when Ji Young suddenly took the flowers from his hand.

"It's really nice to see you. I've been thinking about you all the time. Why don't we have a coffee? My treat."

Without another word, Ji Young pulled Si Jin while the Major wishing Dr. Kang was nowhere in sight.

The timing is really strange.

Ji Young took him to a coffee shop not far from the flower shop. He chose to sit far from the window, not taking chances Dr. Kang or someone who knew him seeing him with a woman alone in a coffee shop, mostly when he was engaged to another woman. Si Jin knew he had to finish what he had started with Ji Young although they were not really in relationship.

"How have you been? It's been what? Two years? I tried to contact you, but you were already sent back to Korea. My flight schedule was full, I didn't really have time to reach you. And now, you're here. It's a good thing, right?"

Si Jin almost forgot Ji Young was talkative. He regretted to have nothing to lose decision when it came to her. At the time, he only thought he could forget Dr. Kang and tried a blind date. When Si Jin met Ji Young, he enjoyed her company, but unlike Dr. Kang, he didn't feel any spark at all. So, when he gave Ji Young his address in Urk, it was more like a win or lose situation, although he knew he couldn't really like Ji Young just like he did with Dr. Kang.

Si Jin cleared his throat. "I'm good. Thank you for asking. Actually, I want to tell you something."

Ji Young moved closer, causing the Major fidgeted nervously. "What is it? You finally realized we're a cute couple?"

He just wished he could just bolt out through the door.

"No, it's not that," he quickly answered.

Ji Young blinked.

Si Jin took a deep breath. "Actually, I'm engaged."

The Major could see Ji Young froze and her face showing a lot of disappointment.

"What? Engaged? I thought you were single."

"I was single when we met. No, that went wrong. Actually, I already liked someone by the time we met, but it didn't work out. I met with her again in Urk and started a relationship until now." Si Jin looked at Ji Young's eyes. "I'm sorry."

Ji Young still frozen until she let out a nervous chuckle. "And here I thought we could be a great couple."

Si Jin smiled slightly. "Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed our blind date, but I've never really felt that way with you. Again, I'm sorry."

Ji Young laughed bitterly. "Is she pretty?"

Si Jin didn't feel any good for causing the woman in front of him feeling uncomfortable, but he knew he needed to set everything straight. "She is pretty, smart, and funny. She is a doctor."

"Oh..." Ji Young chuckled again. "No wonder you never contacted me back." The flight attendant eyeing the flowers. "Is this for her?"

Si Jin smiled sheepishly.

Ji Young's shoulder slumped. "They were right. Good men always get good women first."

"I know being sorry is not enough. But, I just want to let you know I'm not single and I really hope you understand."

"What about your friend?"

"Dae-young? Well, he's on relationship, too. Actually, he is just like me. He already liked someone."

"Oh gosh...this is so embarrassing." Ji Young looked at Si Jin. "I'm sorry for being too friendly with you. I hope your fiancee understand."

"Yes, I'm trying to find a way to tell her about our meeting now without causing another misunderstanding."

Ji young chuckled. "Well, then, congratulations for your engagement. I hope you're happy together."

Si Jin smiled, knowing everything was settled. He pulled out his wallet. "I will pay for this as my apology. It's really nice to see you again."

Ji Young waved her hand lazily. "Yeah, me too."

"Well, I guess I need to go. Thank you for taking me having some coffee." Si Jin took initiative when Ji Young didn't seem to acknowledge him. He quickly rose from his seat and walked to the door when the flight attendant called him.

"You forget the flowers."

Si Jin stopped on his track and turned around. With a smile he answered, "It's for you. I can buy another one."

Without another word, he quickly walked out from the shop. The reason he didn't want the flowers back because he didn't want to give flowers to Dr. Kang which already been held by another woman. In the end, Si Jin returned to the flower shop and bought another flowers. When he already in the car, he saw Ji Young still sitting in the coffee shop. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Si Jin didn't feel sorry for her.

He just felt sorry because he couldn't give his heart to Ji Young just like she wanted it.

Si Jin knew his heart already belonged to Dr. Kang the moment he saw her in the hospital.

And Dr. Kang would become his wife.


	8. Kang Mo Yeon and Min Yoon Gi

**Kang Mo Yeon and Min Yoon Gi**

It was a nice Sunday when she received the invitation. She was taking a break from the hospital and from the wedding preparation, and Si Jin was on his way to her place. An e-mail from her university informing her about a reunion. Mo Yeon never really fond for events like this. She didn't really have nice memories except studying and made a few friends. She didn't even have a love life, and knowing Si Jin was easily to get jealous, she was happy about that. The one reason she avoided her university reunion was Min Yoon Gi.

Yoon Gi was her senior, and he was the reason she was having a cold war with Myeong Ju for years. If it was not for the two soldiers, perhaps she was still having evil thoughts about Myeong Ju. Mo Yeon didn't know if it was her luck for the General's daughter never showed her interest to Si Jin although the General himself wanted both of them to be together. She just didn't want to think what could have happened if she had to compete with Myeong Ju for Si Jin. She probably the one who would just leave.

"What's with the face? You look like you're just having a bad news," suddenly she heard Si Jin's voice and snapped from her inner monologue. Si Jin, with his Special Forces skills, often surprised her. As for now, she didn't even heard him coming.

The Major looked at her laptop over her shoulder and Mo Yeon could see he was interested in the reunion invitation.

"Your university's reunion?" he asked.

Mo Yeon clicked the e-mail closed. "Yes."

"Do you want to go?"

She shrugged. "I don't really want to."

"I bet Myeong Ju will go and bringing Dae-young with her."

Mo Yeon chuckled and closed her laptop. "You're saying this because you also want to go, right?"

Si Jin grinned. "Ah, you are the master on reading my mind." And then, he leaned closer. "So, will you go?"

The doctor sighed and rose from where she sat, walking to the fridge to get some water. Si Jin followed and sat on the chair at her small dining room.

"What is it?"

Mo Yeon put down her glass and looked over to Si Jin. "Don't you know why I don't want to go?"

Si Jin looked like he was on deep thought and then answered, "No."

Mo Yeon rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend like you don't remember. You were sulking after cooking for me when Lieutenant Yoon and I talked about Yoon Gi."

Si Jin's eyes brightened. "Ah, that guy. I'm still curios about him, though. Do you think I should call Team Alpha to conduct an operation for him?"

"What?"

"For your senior, he is not smart enough to see how beautiful you are."

"You don't answer my question. What operation? I thought you are not the Captain anymore."

"I'm not the Captain, but I can order them if I want to."

Mo Yeon's eyes narrowed. "You said having a fight with civilian can cause you a big trouble."

"When did I say that?"

"When you were drunk after returning from Urk."

Si Jin's eyes glinted mischievously. "Then, it will be Unauthorized Black Operation."

"Gosh..." Mo Yeon chuckled. "Trust me, he's not worth it."

"Do you think I'm joking?"

"Do you?"

"I'm serious."

"Oh, please..."

Si Jin smiled and rose from his seat, closing his gap with her while Mo Yeon stood straight and stepped backwards until Si Jin trapped her between him and the wall. Her heart thumped loudly on her chest. In the three years of their relationship, and now they were about getting married, Si Jin never acted like this. Well, their first kiss didn't count. He was the polite one, and just like her mother said, sweet and naive. And seeing Si Jin like this, surprised Mo Yeon in a good way.

Without another word, Si Jin held her nape and kissed her just like he did back in Urk, their wine kiss. Mo Yeon closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Si Jin's neck while the Major wrapped his free arm on her waist. They were kissing, enjoying their closeness, before finally Si Jin ended his kiss. Mo Yeon opened her eyes to meet those loving eyes of her fiance.

"I still remember our first kiss. I always dream you will kiss me like this back then," he whispered.

Mo Yeon smiled. "Even when we talk about the man that could probably will get you jealous, you still manage to kiss me. Well done, Major."

Si Jin smiled back.

"And speaking of that, why did you do this?"

He caressed her cheek, making her body warm. "Just like back then. You look so beautiful and I just want to kiss you."

Mo Yeon chuckled and leaned her head onto the wall. "And what? You will do this every time I look beautiful?"

Si Jin tilted his head. "I think that's a good idea."

"Oh, stop it," Mo Yeon push Si Jin away playfully and the Major followed her lead, letting her go.

"Seriously, if you want to go, I will go with you. I want to meet this Yoon Gi. I'm sure Dae-young feels the same."

And then, Si Jin's phone vibrated. He looked over the phone and grinned before showing Mo Yeon his phone. "Sergeant Seo is going."

"I don't like this at all," Mo Yeon grumbled.

"I'm sure you will. Besides, like me, Dae-young won't missed this opportunity."

"You both are unbelievable."

* * *

The reunion would be held for the next two weeks. For two weeks time, both Si Jin and Mo Yeon returned to their own schedules. Si Jin was determine to come, he even asked for a day off on the reunion day. Mo Yeon could only winced mentally. Si Jin alone could be bad when he got jealous, added with Sergeant Seo, the doctor only wished they didn't blow up the venue for real.

"Have you been into a reunion before?" Mo Yeon asked when Si Jin visited her place after he went off from work still wearing his uniform.

"Several times when I just graduated from the academy. And it becomes less after I joined the Special Forces."

"Oh, I see."

"Why? You're surprise?"

"I never thought the army has that kind of event."

Si Jin grinned. "Soldiers can have fun too, you know."

And Mo Yeon didn't even want to find out.

Myeong Ju contacted her two days before the event, asking if she wanted to go. She told the Lieutenant she had no choice but going because Si Jin wanted to go. They promised to each other to meet at the venue, which was held at the university hall.

When the day came, Mo Yeon wore a simple deep blue knee-length dress, she already had this dress, but she never wore it until now. Her hair which was longer than when she first met Si Jin, braided on the right side. After applying light make up, she stared at her reflection at the mirror and wondering again why she had to go.

The door bell rang and Mo Yeon knew Si Jin had arrived. Blowing a breath, she quickly rose and grabbed her small bag. When she saw Si Jin, she froze on the spot. The Major was extremely handsome wearing also deep blue suit with black trousers. His short hair was neat, almost like he did when they attended Daniel's wedding and before the volcano eruption interrupted the event. Si Jin blinked when he saw her.

"Wow...is this really Dr. Kang? Wait...you dress up like this for me, right? Not for Yoon Gi?"

Mo Yen raised her eyebrows. "No, I dress like this for Lieutenant Yoon. I bet she never seen me in a dress before."

"As long as it's not for Yoon Gi, it's fine for me. So, are you ready?"

"No."

Si Jin grinned. "Just relax. What could possibly happen? It's just a reunion."

Mo Yeon didn't say anything when Si Jin guided her to the car. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Si Jin often glanced at her.

"You look very pretty, " suddenly Si Jin said.

Mo Yeon smiled slightly and glanced sideways. "So, I'm pretty at night too?"

"Well, like I said before you are pretty in the morning and afternoon, and now at night."

"You haven't seen me when I woke up in the morning."

"I have."

Mo Yeon blinked. "You have? When?"

Si Jin touched his heart, pretending to be hurt. "You already forgot when we spend the night together at the hospital? Twice?"

Mo Yeon furrowed her eyebrows. "You were sleeping when I woke up."

"I woke up long enough to see you sleeping."

"Oh gosh..." Mo Yeon covered her face with her hands.

Si Jin only smiled and patted Mo Yeon's head lovingly.

When they arrived at the university, Mo Yeon took a quick look of the place where she studied medicine. It brought a lot of memories, the spots where she used to read alone or along with some friends. She brought back to the present when she felt Si Jin touched her elbow and saw Myeong Ju along with Sergeant Seo.

"Mo Yeon," the lieutenant called her.

She waved her hand and looked at the lovely woman in front of her. Mo Yeon was used to see Myeong Ju with her uniform and several times with civilian clothes, but she never seen her wearing a dress. She was beautiful. Again, the tiny part of her mind screamed why in the world Si Jin never attracted to the General's daughter.

"Wow...you look so beautiful," she heard Myeong Ju praised her. The General's daughter nudged Si Jin playfully. "You should be careful. She had a lot of admirers back then. Who knew what will happen for tonight, huh?"

Si Jin blinked. "What?"

Sergeant Seo tried to hold his laugh while Si Jin narrowed his eyes.

"I'm beginning to regret I didn't bring my gun with me," Si Jin said in sarcasm.

Mo Yeon sighed dramatically. "This is why I hate this kind of event."

Dae-young and Myeung Jo only chuckled watching Mo Yeon and Si Jin. They both had been friends long enough with Si Jin to know how protective he was over Mo Yeon. He even did a solo operation to save the doctor in Urk when she had been kidnapped, defying the rules, risking his position. They knew Si Jin would do anything that he thought was right. International diplomacy be damn.

Myeong Ju wrapped her arms around Mo Yeon's shoulders. "Let's go. The three of us here will protect you if the wolves are coming."

"Aissh..."

The couples walked into the hall. A lot of guests were already there. Both Myeong Ju and Mo Yeon started to search for some familiar faces. They met with some of their friends, but no sign of Yoon Gi yet.

When they were on the hall, it was crowded enough. Some friends acknowledged both Myeong Ju and Mo Yeon while the men introducing themselves as both girls' couples. It was when they wanted to have some drinks, the highlight person whom Si Jin and Dae-young waiting finally made his appearance.

"Myeong Ju! Mo Yeon! My girls!"

Both couples frozed and Mo Yeon glanced to Myeong Ju. They shared knowing glance before grabbed their men's elbows.

In front of them, stood Min Yoon Gi.

Mo Yeon couldn't remember the last time she met with her senior. Perhaps when she graduated? Or maybe after that?

Si Jin and Dae-young only tilted their heads when they saw the man in front of them. Judging by the reaction of the girls, they knew this must be the man who caused both of them having cold war.

"You both are so beautiful." The man extended his arms. "Don't you guys want to give me a hug?"

Si Jin and Dae-young looked at the man with unbelievable expression. Both girls were next to them, clutching on their elbows and this man boldly asking for a hug?

Si Jin began to think several scenarios if he ever conduct an operation for this man. Dae-young was right, though. It was too simple to shoot him and too boring to blow him up.

Mo Yeon cleared her throat. "Senior. It's good to see you. This is Yoo Si Jin." She quickly tried to clear the awkward atmosphere when she felt Si Jin already eying her senior.

"This is Seo Dae-young," Myeong Ju interjected.

Yoon Gi finally realized both girls clutching over their men. They probably their boyfriends and he recalled on how he was with both of them back in the university. He was not a playboy, but he was enjoying his time when he spent it with both of girls without any attachment. He was hoping he could at least catching up with one of them tonight for both Myeong Ju and Mo Yeon never attended the reunion. And now, when they were here, they brought two men with them.

"Ah, how very rude of me," he lowered his arms when he sensed both of the men staring at him like a predator. "I'm Min Yoon Gi. It's really nice to see all of you." He quickly walked away from them and both girls blew their breath.

"That's the guy you two had a thing with? You are bruising my pride," Si Jin said to Mo Yeon while the doctor rolled her eyes.

"I remember I'm off duty. If it's not, I already shot him," Dae-young replied.

"Hey!" Myeong Ju nudged her boyfriend.

"Oh, seriously? Why can't we just enjoy this event?" Mo Yeon pointed to Si Jin. "And you, Major. You made me come here so it's best that you make me not regret it."

Si Jin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Mo Yeon's shoulders. "Alright...alright."

The couples enjoyed the food and drinks. Some people recognized them and they chatted like old friends. Si Jin and Dae-young finally let the girls to have some time with their old friends. Mo Yeon was approaching the drink table to refill her glass when she sensed someone stood next to her. She turned her head to see Yoon Gi leaned on the table and looked at her with evil grin.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. I thought you had a crush on me."

Mo Yeon took a deep breath. "It was a crush. It was in the past." She quickly turned to walk away, but her senior grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure he is your boyfriend? I was thinking he is just your friend and you asked him to accompany you here."

Mo Yeon looked at her senior incredulously. "What?"

Yoon Gi moved closer, still holding her arm while Mo Yeon leaned away. "I heard the hospital give you a hard time for you to become a professor. I can make it easier for you, you know?"

Mo Yeon blinked and gave a shaky laugh. "I didn't hear it wrong, right? Don't you even hear at yourself? Where was the senior I respect?"

"In real world, sincerity means nothing. You know it for yourself. You work hard, but they cast you aside for some cracky doctors with connection to the director. Don't you tired of that?"

Mo Yeon shook her head in disbelief. "And you calling yourself a doctor?"

This time, Yoon Gi held Mo Yeon with both of his hands while she was trying to keep the distance. "Think about what I've said. I can help you." He added again with knowing grin,"If you know what I mean."

And then, suddenly Si Jin appeared and grabbed both of Yoon Gi's arms. With his fighting skill, he released Yoon Gi's grab over Mo Yeon causing him yelped in pain. Si Jin stood in front of Mo Yeon, shielding her protectively. Dae-young, out of habit as Si Jin's second command, stood next to them in case everything went wrong. Myeong Ju only stared at her senior, couldn't believe he was trying to do his move when Mo Yeon was clearly in relationship.

"Get your hands off her," Si Jin said in deep voice.

Yoon Gi rubbed his hands and looked over the man in front of him. From what he did earlier, he knew Mo Yeon's boyfriend was not ordinary man. He chuckled. "You get yourself a bodyguard? That's nice."

Si Jin, who already seen how Yoon Gi treated his fiancee, almost lost his patience. He took a step forward, he didn't care if the base grounded him for fighting a civilian. It was that moment when Mo Yeon touched his shoulder. Si Jin blinked and looked over the beautiful woman behind him. Mo Yeon smiled.

"It's alright. I can handle this."

Their eyes met and Si Jin finally nodded. Mo Yeon walked over to Yoon Gi and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm a doctor. I took an oath and I will do it with all my heart. I've done a surgery with five guns pointed at my head and another five guns trying to protect me, so your offer means nothing to me."

In one quick move, Mo Yeon hit Yoon Gi on the face, causing some people gasped. Even Si Jin, Dae-young and Myeong Ju couldn't believe what they saw.

"I will not disappoint the five guns who were trying to protect me in Urk over a cheap offer from you. If you want to have a woman in your bed, try harder, but not at me," Mo Yeon said with brimmed eyes and quickly turned to walk away.

Si Jin stood there in amazement before Dae-young nudged him and tilted his head over Mo Yeon's retreat figure.

Mo Yeon walked hastily to the front door of the hall, ignoring all the glances. She tripped on her heels near the door and she couldn't hold her tears anymore. She quickly took off her heels and ran to the parking lot. She sat on the quiet corner and hugged her knees, burying her face on her lap. She sensed someone sat next to her.

"Hmph...I really shouldn't have left you alone. In Urk, you were hanging on the cliff and then, someone kidnapped you when you were not at my sight. You know, you are the magnet of trouble. But, I can be your personal bodyguard."

Mo Yeon didn't answer. She was still crying.

Si Jin sighed and slowly enveloped his fiancee on his embrance. Mo Yeon didn't fight. She leaned her head on Si Jin's chest while the Major stroked her hair lovingly.

"This is why I hate this kind of event," MoYeon said between her sobs, causing Si Jin to smile.

"Now I understand."

Mo Yeon wiped her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? That was very good. How did you know I want to hit him?"

The doctor smiled slightly, enjoying the warmth of Si Jin's embrace. "I'm the master on reading your mind, remember? Besides, I can't let you be grounded by the base if you have a fight with a civilian. Like I said, he's not worth it."

"Ah, I know you are army material. You should stick around with a guy from the army."

Mo Yeon smiled. "Yes, I did." And then, she leaned away, staring at Si Jin's eyes. Her fiance wiped her remaining tears. "Thank you for coming here with me. If it wasn't for you, I didn't know what to do."

Si Jin smiled back. His eyes twinkled. "Don't you remember what I said to you? If you want to run away, take me with you. It would be much better if we run away together."

Mo Yeon gave a shaky laugh.

Si Jin looked at her closely. "Seriously, I never thought you could do that. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Mo Yeon scoffed. "You have guns. You can easily shoot me."

"I can't shoot a pretty target so my guns are useless when it comes to you."

The doctor only laughed lightly. Trust Si Jin who could make jokes in the time like this.

The Major nudged her shoulder with his fist. "What you said earlier really makes me proud as the former of Team Alpha's Captain. If they know this, they will definitely help you if you need them."

Mo Yeon smiled. "I said the truth. I can't disappoint people who believe me as a doctor. I took the oath with my heart." And then, she sighed sadly. "I just can't believe what he said. Gosh...why do I have to deal with men who want to take me to a hotel?"

Si Jin scratched his head. "Well, that's the reason why I want to conduct an operation for him. I'll call the Captain tonight."

Mo Yeon looked at Si Jin with shocked face while Si Jin looked at her playfully. Later, the doctor sighed and leaned her face on her hand.

"If I want to think about it, I just don't understand why I have to fight with Lieutenant Yoon over a guy like that."

"Hmm..."

"I guess we both are grown up and have different ideal type of men."

Si Jin blinked.

Mo Yeon looked over at Si Jin. "I don't really want to have a fight with her if she interested in you."

Si Jin's heart was beating faster. His fiancee did mention about it in Urk on why he never had any feelings for Myeong Ju. The fact was he never did. Even if Myeong Ju had feelings for him, he would fight for Mo Yeon.

Taking a deep breath, Si Jin leaned closer. "Do you remember when I told you Sergeant Seo almost retired from the army for Myeong Ju?"

Mo Yeon blinked.

"He can go that far for her. Why can't I? I don't care if the General likes it or not I'm on relationship with you. If he put me in the lower rank just because I don't like her daughter, so be it."

"You will go that far for me?"

Si Jin smiled. "The General also asked me the same question and I answered yes. You are the reason for me to fight. I will always choose you." He caressed her cheek lovingly. "Because Dr. Kang Mo Yeon has my heart. All of it."

Mo Yeon blushed.

"Now, since I already confessed my feelings and the night is still young, do you want to have a drink with me?"

Mo Yeon looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't know. My fiance forbids me having drink with another man."

"Really? Who is he?"

The doctor chuckled and kissed Si Jin's cheek, making the Major blushed. "He is sitting next to me."

Si Jin only smiled and stood, extended his hand. "Come on."

Mo Yeon looked at the hall and bit her lip. "What about Lieutenant Yoon and Sergeant Seo?"

"Don't worry about them. Like I said, difficult task always for Sergeant Seo."

Mo Yeon took a deep breath. "Ok."

She started to stand, but wobbled and Si Jin caught her. Si Jin looked at Mo Yeon's feet and noticed the scraps from running without heels. He sighed and crouched in front of her. "Hop on my back."

Mo Yeon blinked. "What?"

"I'm giving you a ride. Come on."

Mo Yeon looked around.

"It's quite dark. They won't see us. Besides our car is not very far."

Mo Yeon bit her lip again before climbing on Si Jin's back. "Are you sure you can carry me?"

Si Jin wrapped his arms on Mo Yeon's ankles and rose from his crouching position while the doctor wrapped her arms around Si Jin's neck.

"I can run with 10 pounds of sand on my back, you know?"

"Are you implying that I'm heavy?"

Si Jin sighed dramatically. "No, I'm implying I can carry you whether you're heavy or not."

"You still said I'm heavy."

"Gosh...is this what I get for coming here with you? You killed me twice today."

"Just let's go having some drinks. I need it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

And Si Jin started to walk, carrying Mo Yeon on his back to the car, smiling when he felt Mo Yeon tightened her grip on his neck.

At least, they got the chance to spend the night together.

* * *

Days later, Yoon Gi sent a message to Mo Yeon, saying his apology. Mo Yeon didn't reply and didn't delete the message either. If by luck Si Jin found the message, she would give him permission for Team Alpha to handle her senior.

She would love to see that.


	9. Extra: Yoo Si Jin and Mrs Kang

**Extra: Yoo Si Jin and Mrs. Kang**

Yoo Si Jin was in his office, in front of his computer, and dealing with the paperwork. He might look busy, but inside he was both happy and nervous. Happy because he would get married in two months and nervous because...well, every man would feel that way. He ignored the married remarks from his colleagues, including Sergeant Choi, the member of Team Alpha who already got married. For Si Jin, it was the thing he would experience it alone with Dr. Kang.

It was at that time, the phone on his desk ringing. He picked up the phone without looking away from the monitor.

"Salute."

"Salute, sir. This is Sergeant Do Jeong Su. There's a woman looking for you at the lobby, sir."

Si Jin stilled.

A woman?

"Dr. Kang?" That was the first thing who came into his mind.

"No, sir. It's not Dr. Kang."

The Major went silent before finally rose from his seat. "I'll be right there. Salute."

With quick strides, he walked out from his office to the main lobby, wondering who was looking for him.

Ji Young? No, that was impossible. He already made everything clear with her.

So, who was it?

He stopped on his track when he saw who she was.

Si Jin blinked.

"Mrs. Kang?"

Mrs. Kang, Dr. Kang's mother, smiled when she saw him and walked closer.

"Mo Yeon wasn't lying when she said you look handsome on your unifrom," she said making the Major blushed.

"It's really nice to see you, Mrs. Kang. I just don't expect you will come to the base," he answered.

Mrs. Kang smiled warmly. "I'm sorry if this is too sudden, but can we talk?"

Si Jin looked concern. "Is there something wrong?"

She chuckled and patted Si Jin's shoulder gently. "No, nothing's wrong. I just need to talk to you. I'm afraid since your wedding day with Mo Yeon is getting closer, there's no time for that."

Si Jin smiled. "Let me ask for permission first, Mrs. Kang."

The Major quickly return to his office and asked for a leave from his superior. He had 4 hours time and Si Jin thought it was enough. He quickly returned to the lobby and took Dr. Kang's mother to nearby coffee shop with his car. Si Jin was curious on what Mrs. Kang would want to talk to him.

Was it about Dr. Kang?

Or was it about him?

He knew their relationship was one of a kind, a soldier and a doctor, different jobs, different oaths, but by a lot of circumstances, they finally made it out and became stronger.

Was it about that?

The Major looked closely at his future mother in law. She was sipping her coffee and looked calm so there was nothing he should worry about, right?

"You look tense. Just relax. I'm not going to ask you to break up with Mo Yeon," suddenly she said, making Si Jin blushed two times in one hour.

"I'm sorry. I just feel surprised. I mean it must be an important thing so you want to talk to me," Si Jin answered, easing his nervousness.

Mrs. Kang put her cup and took a deep breath. "When you were on your mission, Mo Yeon spent her weekend at my house. She knew you were going to propose her." She sighed. "That girl, she may look childish and self-assertive, but she is also clever even without she knew it." Dr. Kang's mother stared at Si Jin. "She was confused."

"Confused?"

She nodded. "Yes. In one side, she loves you so much, I can see that. And in the other side, she thinks she can't get through the situation when she can't see you anymore. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Si Jin lowered his head. "Yes, Ma'am."

He knew Dr. Kang must be referred to the time when he was presumed dead. Even until now, he never told her what happened during that one year when he was captive. He didn't want to worry her, but he knew he had to tell her. She was going to be his wife anyway.

"But, I told her we're not immortal." She went on. "Soldier or not, when the time comes, we will have to say goodbye to the one we love. It's the best to cherish the moment when we have time together. I think she understands what I mean."

Si Jin took a deep breath and looked at Mrs. Kang. "Ma'am, I know I have caused pain for your daughter, but I'm sure you know that I love her. I love Dr. Kang. In one year when I was locked up in the basement, I always think does she miss me, does she still crying or already forgot about me? I didn't dare to hope I can be with her again. One year is enough time for her to build her new life with another man. But, apparently I was wrong."

"I'm not regret everything, Ma'am. I know Dr. Kang is the one for me. She held hope for me even though she thought I was dead, and I guess with that hope I can survive and still live."

The Major smiled grimly. "I always say my apology to her, for making her worry, seeing me bleeding two times and had to do surgery on me, but I knew she understands. She understands she loves the man with the heart of soldier and she loves me because of who I am."

"I always tell her not to worry about me, but she said she wants to worry about me. I only can promise her to always return and not to get hurt. And I will keep that promise, Ma'am."

The doctor's mother only nodded. "Mo Yeon said you are not a Captain anymore. Are you still have dangerous mission?"

Si Jin cleared his throat. "No, Ma'am. I'm a Major now. Technically, I'm still in charge on a mission and only involved in a mission when it's necessary."

"I see. How about deployment?"

Si Jin scratched his head. "Well, I just had it in Urk when I met again with Dr. Kang. I just hope when I have another deploy, we already married." The latter caused him another blush.

"I said to Mo Yeon you are perfect for her. She barely at home and I can't imagine another man who can understands her work as a doctor just as she understands your work as a soldier. As her mother, I know Mo Yeon will adjust her life on being married and mostly being married with a soldier." Mrs. Kang smiled reassuringly. "You don't need to worry."

The Major chuckled lightly. "No, Ma'am. I have no objection at all."

Mrs. Kang raised her eyebrows. "Are you always speak this formally?"

Si Jin blinked. "Pardon?"

Mrs. Kang chuckled. "You are really sweet." And then, she held Si Jin's hand. "What more can I say if this soldier loves my daughter? Please, take care of Mo Yeon for me."

Si Jin smiled tenderly. "I will, Ma'am. With all my heart."

Mrs. Kang made a face and sipped her coffee again. "And enough with that Ma'am. You're going to be my son anyway. Call me Mother."

The Major laughed heartily. "Yes, Mother."

"Now..." Mrs. Kang opened a folder. "Since we have few hours left, I can inform you about the preparations for your wedding."

Si Jin only grimaced.

He sure loved this day.


	10. Kang Mo Yeon and Team Alpha (Part 1)

OC is Captain Lee Joon Ha, the new Captain of Team Alpha. You can imagine Kim Jeong Hoon as the Captain.

* * *

 **Kang Mo Yeon and Team Alpha (Part 1)**

Mo Yeon was still remember the time the Director sent her to Urk as a punishment. She resented it, but apparently Fate had another plan. In that country, she met again with Si Jin. Looked like the red strings of Fate entwined them and that also made their relationship grew stronger. So, she shouldn't be angry when the Director sent her again to Urk on one month and a half prior to her wedding.

No, she wasn't angry because this time it was the request of Urk government.

And yes, she was angry because why all of this time when she was about to get married, for God's sake.

The Urk government specifically asked the medical team which dealt directly with M3 virus and her name was on the spot.

She couldn't say no because this was her job as a doctor and the part of the oath she had taken.

Since Urk was still unstable from the former civil war, she and her team will stay at the Korean military camp, just like the previous when she was leading the medical team as volunteers. She would be happy if Si Jin was there just like before, but she knew he was not. But, the one thing she knew, he must have known she had to go for he suddenly knocked on her door at 10 pm when she was about to go to bed.

"I know I shouldn't have just talk to that Director," Si Jin suddenly said when she opened the door while the Major was just waltzing in, just like he did after he was released from the hospital.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're going to Urk?"

Mo Yeon sighed. "I just knew this afternoon. I wanted to tell you, but I'm afraid you're busy. I'm going to tell you first thing in the morning."

Si Jin blew a breath and sat on the couch on her living room.

"You should have seen my face when I found out you will be leading a small team to Urk."

"Well, how was your face? Was it the same when you found out I'm the leader of the volunteers in Urk?"

Si Jin smiled a bit nostalgic and pulled Mo Yeon to sit next to him. "It was the same, but the feelings are not. Back then, I was nervous, and now, I am worried." He looked at her closely. "Who will go with you?"

The doctor shrugged. "Maybe the same as we first had our volunteer duty in Urk. Dr. Song must go because he was the one who did the small research about the virus. I'll have a small meeting tomorrow to discuss it."

Si Jin only nodded.

Mo Yeon pursed her lips. "Is Team Alpha in Urk too this time?"

The Major leaned on the couch. "This is not United Nations' mission, but still risky. For now, they will go only to protect you and your team, disguised as the common soldiers." He looked at Mo Yeon. "I'm sorry, but I can't go there the same time as yours. I will follow you the next week. You'll be there for two weeks, right?"

Mo Yeon nodded.

"Actually, it's not my responsibility anymore, but when it comes to you, I just can't. I asked the General to give me permission to go to Urk."

"Hmmm..." And then, she looked at Si Jin closely. "So, who is the captain?"

Si Jin looked back at Mo Yeon. "Captain Lee Joon Ha. You'll see him when you arrived. Team Alpha will go to Urk before you do."

"I see."

Si Jin held Mo Yeon's hand. "Please, be careful."

Mo Yeon smiled and caressed Si Jin's cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'm not going to war."

The Major scoffed. "I remember a doctor said fighting against a virus is a doctor's battle." Their eyes met again. "Just, please, you have to win."

Mo Yeon's heart warmed and she held both Si Jin's hand. "It's only an observation. The government wants to know how to handle the virus, that's all. It's going to be different from the last time."

Si Jin could only nod.

"But, I'm happy I can come back to Urk again as medical team. I can visit Fatima, and perhaps..." She gave Si Jin her best glare. "I can go to our beach alone."

"What?"

"And yes, the sight of the running soldiers. I love that, too."

Si Jin looked annoyed. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am," Mo Yeon said and rose from the couch only tackled down by her fiance, and now she sat on his lap, caged by both his arms.

"Have you forgotten I'm the Major? I can punish them for even looking at you."

Mo Yeon laughed while her heart was fluttering. "You can't be serious."

"Who said I'm joking?"

"Oh you..." She was about to stand up, but Si Jin didn't let her go.

Their eyes met and their closeness made her body warm. The intensity of Si Jin's gaze caused butterflies on her stomach. Now, she finally understood how it felt.

The Major caressed her cheek and without another word, leaning in and giving her a kiss. Mo Yeon closed her eyes and wrapped her arm on Si Jin's neck. He pulled her closer, causing her hand to move to Si Jin's hair and gave it a little tug.

Si Jin suddenly ended the kiss and tried to control his breathing. He closed his eyes, trying to tame his emotion.

This emotion he felt was new. He kissed Mo Yeon before, but he never felt like this. The passion, desire...he was afraid he would do something inappropriate if he continued.

"Gosh...you're killing me," He said making the doctor laughed lightly.

"I'm a doctor. I can help you."

Si Jin chuckled and opened his eyes. "I'm sure you will." And then, he caressed her hair. "Promise me to take care of yourself until I arrive. I will tell Dae-young to keep an eye on you."

Mo Yeon furrowed her eyebrows. "And the captain?"

Si Jin nodded. "Him too."

The doctor smiled and gave Si Jin a big hug. "I will, Major. I promise."

* * *

The next day, Mo Yeon held a small meeting to discuss who would going with her to Urk. She definitely would bring Dr. Song for he was the one who did the research on the M3 virus and Nurse Ha definitely would go too. The latter made her a bit nervous because both of them were engaged just like her. Chi Hun also wanted to go, he said he wanted to meet Blackey, and of course Nurse Choi didn't say no.

When the meeting was over, Dr. Song raised his hand. "This is out of the topic, but will Major Yoo be there too?"

Mo Yeon smiled. "No. He will come next week. He's not the Captain anymore so he's not really in the base."

"Then, we will see the new captain?" Nurse Ha asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes." And then, she smiled. "Thank you for your presence in this meeting. I must say I'm glad to return to Urk as a medical team." She blinked to both nurses. "And yes, I missed our doves."

Nurse Ha and Nurse Choi gave an audible sigh while Dr. Song was pouting.

"Aigoo..."

* * *

When the day was arrived, the team gathered at the airport. Learning from past experience, they didn't carry heavy luggage for only be replaced by ordinary army bags once they arrived. They were informed the Medicube was still there so there was no need to bring extra medicines. Mo Yeon was checking her luggage when she felt someone nudged her. She looked up and saw Dr. Song tilted his head to a direction. She slowly turned her head and blinked when she saw Si Jin walked among the crowds with his green uniform and his beret.

"Wow...Major Yoo is really handsome," Nurse Choi said in awe.

Mo Yeon only nodded in agreement. She told Si Jin her departure schedule, but didn't expect for him to come. This was a huge surprise for her.

Si Jin smiled when he approached the medical team. He gave them a salute and then said, "I can't let you guys go before I can say goodbye."

"Hmmm..." Dr. Song snickered. "Are you sure you want to say goodbye to us or only to this beautiful doctor here?" He asked jokingly while nudging Mo Yeon, causing her to blush.

"Actually, you guys are the second priority." His gaze fixed on Mo Yeon. "This beautiful doctor is always on my top list."

"Oh, stop it..." Mo Yeon said in embarrassment.

And then, the announcement of the departure was heard and the team bid their goodbye to Si Jin before walking to the departure gate to give Mo Yeon and Si Jin their privacy.

"Take care of yourself," he said in low voice.

Mo Yen smiled. "You too."

With one deep breath, Si Jin gave Mo Yeon a warm hug. "Now I know what it feels like to be left behind. If this is a punishment for me for always do that to you, I will take it."

Mo Yeon patted Si Jin's back. "Like I said, I'm not going to war and you said for yourself Team Alpha will be there to protect me. I'll be fine."

She felt Si Jin nodded and he released his hug. Her heart ached when she saw his eyes were misty.

He held her shoulders. "Call me as soon as you arrived. I love you," he said.

Mo Yeon smiled and caressed Si Jin's cheek. "I will. I love you too."

"Go ahead. I'll follow you," Si Jin said his farewell words when Mo Yeon was about to return to Korea and now the situation was reversed.

With one last glance, Mo Yeon picked up her luggage and began to walk to her team who already waiting for her. When she arrived on the departure gate, she turned around to see Si Jin was still standing on his spot and gave her a salute. Mo Yeon smiled slightly and waved her hand.

Blowing a breath, she turned around and passed the gate.

Si Jin was still there by the time Mo Yeon's plane took off to the sky.

He only wished Team Alpha could fulfill their duty keeping his woman safe.


	11. Kang Mo Yeon and Team Alpha (Part 2)

_Italic fonts = conversation on phone_

 _Bold fonts = conversation in English_

* * *

 **Kang Mo Yeon and Team Alpha (Part 2)**

The flight was just like the first time she went to Urk.

Long and exhausting.

By the time they arrived at Urk International Airport, it was already afternoon. The weather was not so hot. This time they didn't need to wait too long for the army chopper arrived only ten minutes after their plane landed.

"Hmm...I'm beginning to think having a connection in the army gives a lot of advantages," Dr. Song said while winking to Mo Yeon and the latter only rolled her eyes. Behind them, the rest of team only giggled.

The Haesung Medical Team watched the chopper landed, and five men walked out from the chopper with their brown uniform.

"Is it me or I sense a deja vu here?" Mo Yeon asked in low voice watching the five soldiers approaching them.

"It is a deja vu if the Captain is Captain Yoo," Nurse Ha replied.

Hearing Nurse Ha's answer, Mo Yeon focused on the soldier in the middle. The man was tall, as tall as Si Jin, he was quite handsome too, from his eyes Mo Yeon could tell he was smart, perhaps smarter than the former Captain. He was probably around Si Jin's age too.

"Haesung Medical Team?" The Captain asked.

"Yes," Mo Yeon answered.

The Captain gave her a salute. "I'm Captain Lee Joon Ha. It's very nice meeting you. I heard this is not the first time for you visiting Urk so I believe you know the procedure."

"Yeah...yeah..." Dr. Song said and opened his luggage. "Give me that bag," he said to Sergeant Choi who already carried army bags.

Captain Lee only blinked in surprise while Mo Yeon smiled. "Yes, you are right, Captain. This is not our first time." The doctor looked over to the rest of Team Alpha. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you all." She smiled to Dae-young. "And it's really nice to meet you again, Sergeant Seo."

Dae-young smiled and gave him a little bow. "It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Kang."

Mo Yeon quickly opened her luggage and began to remove all her things to the bag, the rest of the team did the same thing. The five soldiers waited for them to finish before they carried the bags to the chopper.

Mo Yeon, as the team leader, turned to Captain Lee. "Is there anything else that you want to tell us?"

Joon Ha only smiled. "No, Ma'am. Of course you know we're here to protect your team until you return to Korea."

The doctor nodded. "Yeah, Si Jin told me that. Thank you."

Joon Ha blinked. "The Major?"

Mo Yeon only chuckled and walked away from the Captain. Dae-young only sighed and wrapped his arm around Joon Ha's shoulders.

"Don't you even know who she is?" he said.

"Who?"

Dae-young looked at Joon Ha incredulously. "Haven't you read the fax from the military base?"

"No."

The Sergeant only rolled his eyes. "I know you're clever, but reading a fax is useful in many cases." He tapped the Captain's chest. "She is Dr. Kang Mo Yeon, Major Yoo's fiancee."

"Huh?"

"Yes, Major Yoo asked us specifically to give her protection so it's best not making him angry. You know how he is when he is not in good mood."

Joon Ha only blew a breath. "Ah, yes. He told me about protecting someone special to him. So, that's her? Damn...she is beautiful."

This time Sergeant Choi answered, "You're lucky the Major is not here and heard what you said earlier."

Joon Ha ran a hand on his hair. "This is going to be the long two weeks."

When they arrived at the camp, the day already turned night. Captain Lee told them to take a rest and had some shower before they could eat dinner. Mo Yeon walked to her tent and sat on her bed before looking around. The memories when she spent her first time in Urk flashed in her mind, it was beautiful and memorable moments. She opened her bag and pulled out her favorite candle, lit it to give her comfort. The doctor sat again and fingered the necklace which Si Jin gave her. When she thought Si Jin was dead, she put the necklace hidden in the box in her room, and now after he came back alive, Mo Yeon wore the necklace again.

Speaking of Si Jin, Mo Yeon grabbed her phone and pressed the speed dial. Si Jin answered it on the first ring.

" _Salute."_

Mo Yeon smiled and lay on the bed. "I'm arrived. Safe and sound."

She could hear Si Jin blew a breath of relief.

" _I was so worried when you didn't call an hour ago. What time is it now in Urk?"_

"Umm...I don't know. I haven't set the time yet, but it's already night. We've just arrived at the camp."

" _So, you already meet the team and the new captain?"_

Mo Yeon nodded although Si Jin couldn't see it. "Yes. The new Captain is very much like you, but I think he is smarter."

" _You just met him and you praise him? You're hurting my feelings."_

The doctor chuckled. "That means the former Captain is also smart and of course more handsome than this one."

" _Oh...okay then."_

Mo Yeon could only laugh. "I'll call you again later after we already settled everything. I still need to check the Medicube tomorrow morning."

" _Go have a rest. Call me whenever."_

"I will."

She swept the end button and blew a breath.

"Knock...knock."

Mo Yeon raised her head and saw Captain Lee outside her tent. She quickly rose and walked outside. "Yes?"

Joon Ha cleared his throat. "I just heard about you from Sergeant Seo. I didn't know you're Major Yoo's fiancee. I'm sorry if I didn't acknowledge you earlier."

The doctor smiled. "It's alright. I'm not holding grudge over something like that. It's really nice to know you, Captain."

"The pleasure is mine."

"So, you know Si Jin?"

Joon Ha smiled back. "He is my senior in the academy. I graduated a year after him."

"Oh, I see."

"If I may ask, how do you know Major Yoo?"

Mo Yeon tilted her head and smiled wistfully. "It's a long story, but Urk is very special place for us. Didn't the rest of the team tell you about me and Si Jin?"

Joon Ha shooked his head. "We've never shared personal life, Ma'am."

"Ah..." Mo Yeon's eyes twinkled. "Please, call me Dr. Kang. Ma'am is not really suit me."

The Captain chuckled. "Alright, Dr. Kang."

"That's better. So, if I already had the schedule for the medical team, I should tell you?"

Joon Ha nodded. "Yes, please. If you need transportation to town or anywhere needed for the meeting with the government, we will accompany you."

"Thank you. I'll let you know tomorrow," Mo Yeon said again.

The Captain didn't say anything only slightly bowed and turned around.

Mo Yeon only sighed.

She really needed a shower.

* * *

The next morning, the girls were up early to see the soldiers had their morning run. They definitely won't missed the opportunity. After preparing themselves and had breakfast, Mo Yeon and her team were busy at the Medicube, listing and checking the medicines and equipments. The team were almost skipped lunch if it was not for Sergeant Gong who reminded them it was lunch time. When they were having lunch, Captain Lee came to the dining hall and gave Mo Yeon a fax from Urk government, requesting her presence the day after tomorrow. After lunch, Mo Yeon held a meeting with her team.

"Since this is just a brief meeting, I will go with Dr. Song. The rest of the team stay in the Medicube," Mo Yeon said.

"You both will go alone?" Chi Hun asked.

Mo Yeon shook her head. "No, we will be accompanied. Urk is not really a safe place to wander around."

"Just be careful, Dr. Kang. I was so worried when Urk polices took you away with Fatima and when Major Yoo asked if it's really them," Nurse Choi frowned. "And later, we found out you've been kidnapped."

The team's mood suddenly changed. The doctor smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to repeat the same mistake. Besides, do you think Si Jin will just let me go like that? I'm sure he already threatened all the soldiers in this camp to keep their eyes on us."

Nurse Choi pursed her lips. "You're right."

"Alright. This meeting is over. Return to your posts. I need to tell Captain Lee about this," Mo Yeon said and rose from her seat.

The team splitted up with Mo Yeon walked to the main tent. She saw Captain Lee along with Sergeant Seo. Joon Ha approached her when he saw her.

"Dr. Kang."

Mo Yeon nodded. "I just want to tell you I will go with Dr. Song to the meeting with the government."

Joon Ha nodded and took the fax from Mo Yeon's hand. "I know where the place is. Sergeant Seo and I will accompany you."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem."

Mo Yeon looked thoughtful. "Um...can I ask for help to take me to town? There's someone I want to meet."

The Captain quickly agreed and they both went using a car from the camp. Joon Ha raised his eyebrows when he found out the destination.

"Tavern? I didn't know your friend stay here," he said.

Mo Yeon smiled and got out from the car.

The tavern was the same, the chairs, the interiors, all of them. Her eyes sought Fatima before meeting face to face with one person she didn't really like, and she had no choice but to like her.

" **You're here. What a suprise."** Valentine smiled sweetly to Joon Ha. **"Who is this? New boyfriend?"**

Mo Yeon blew a breath. **"No, he is the new captain. Where's Fatima?"**

Valentine's eyebrows shot up. **"Oh, I see."** She smiled cheekily which made Mo Yeon having goosebumps. **"You do really like a guy with a gun."** The owner of the tavern tilted her head and Mo Yeon saw Fatima in the corner of the room, wiping a table.

The doctor's eyes lit up and quickly approached the Urk girl, leaving Joon Ha with Valentine.

" **You know her?"** Joon Ha asked.

Valentine shrugged **. "The former Captain fonds her very much."** She glanced at Joon Ha sexily. **"So, who are you?"**

The Captain only cleared his throat. **"I'm the new Captain. The former Captain already promoted to Major and I replaced him."**

" **I see."** She handed Joon Ha a menu. **"Drink?"**

Joon Ha only smiled. **"Soldiers don't drink when they are on duty."**

Valentine sighed dramatically. **"You are very different from him, but okay."** She winked at Joon Ha before leaving him sitting alone on a chair while the Captain watched Mo Yeon talked with Fatima.

"My school is okay. Thank you for paying my tuition," Fatima said in Korean.

Mo Yeon smiled. "You're welcome and thank you for the Christmas card, Fatima. I'm glad Valentine is a good guardian to you and you speak Korean too. That's very good."

The girl blushed. "I just want to talk to you without any language difficulties."

"Well, you learn really well."

Fatima glanced at Joon Ha over Mo Yeon's shoulder. "Who is he? Where is the Captain?"

Mo Yeon chuckled. "He is the new captain. Si Jin already promoted to Major so he can't spend time with us like before. But, he will be here next week. We will visit you."

Fatima nodded and then, grinned. "So, when are you getting married?"

The doctor blinked. "W-what? Married?"

The girl pointed at her engagement ring. "The former Captain gave that to you, didn't he?"

Mo Yeon almost slapped her forehead. Fatima only giggled and held Mo Yeon's hand. "I'm so happy for you. If you can give me happiness, then I want you to have one too."

The doctor smiled and caressed Fatima's hair. "Thank you."

They talked for a while before Mo Yeon had to return to the camp. She bid goodbye to Fatima and Valentine and left the town with Joon Ha. She was enjoying the scenery when Joon Ha asked, "Who is the girl?"

Mo Yeon turned her head to Joon Ha. "Who? Valentine?"

Joon Ha chuckled. "No, the other girl."

"Oh, she's Fatima," Mo Yeon answered shortly.

The Captain pursed his lips when Mo Yeon didn't say anything afterwards. He knew there were stories behind Mo Yeon's friendship with the two girls. "Do you like keeping me guessing or do you like keeping a secret?"

"Huh?"

Joon Ha chuckled. "It's nothing."

Mo Yeon watched Joon Ha closely. "So, how many missions have you had since you become the new Captain of Team Alpha?"

The Captain looked at Mo Yeon in surprise, meeting with her knowing smile. Joon Ha laughed lightly. "What is this? An information for an information?"

The doctor shrugged. "I think it's fair enough. You wanted to know about those girls so I need to know about yours." She glanced at Joon Ha again. "How many?"

Joon Ha shook his head in disbelief while still driving. "You can be intelligent resource for the army if you ever joined us."

Mo Yeon nodded animatedly. "Yeah, that was what the General and Si Jin told me. They said I'm army material."

"You've met the General?"

The doctor only chuckled.

Joon Ha, again, stunned. He only met Mo Yeon for one day, but this woman already surprised him. And then, he smiled in recognition. "I guess you did. Not many people can be attached to the member of Special Forces. I'm sure you already knew what kind of mission we had."

The doctor blew a breath. "Most of it. Add with the time I thought Si Jin was dead."

The Captain smiled grimly. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm just glad he's alright." Mo Yeon glanced again at Joon Ha. "So, girlfriend?"

Joon Ha laughed again. "You just don't give up, do you?"

Mo Yeon only grinned and turned her head again to the window. Joon Ha glanced at her and smiled. He began to understand why Major Yoo could fall for this woman.

* * *

The next day, all the members of medical team scattered around the camp, carrying the walkie talkie with them, so they could contact each other. Mo Yeon was busy typing a presentation with Dr. Song, while both nurses were in the Medicube and Chi Hun finally met with Blackey. When the day turned night, Mo Yeon was sitting on the dining room with Dr. Song's laptop in front of her, evaluating the presentation when her phone vibrated. She took her phone and smiled when Si Jin's call sign appeared on the screen.

"Hey."

" _Are you that busy so you can't even call me these two days?"_

Mo Yeon only smiled. She could imagine Si Jin's pouty face. "I'm sorry. I need to prepare for my presentation tomorrow. How are you?"

" _I'm good. How are you? You don't get into trouble yet, do you?"_

"Aissh...of course not. Anyway, I visited Fatima yesterday. She asked about you. I think you should visit her when you come here next week."

" _Oh...okay."_

The doctor raised her eyebrows. "You don't ask me whether I went to town alone or not."

" _Oh yes...were you alone?"_

Mo Yeon squinted her eyes, suspecting something. "No. I went with Captain Lee."

" _You didn't drink with him, did you?"_

"Gosh...this man is unbelievable. Is that what you've been thinking in the time like this? I'm in Urk, Major, not Seoul, and I'm also in mission."

" _I'm sorry. I believe you. Dae-young told me you and Dr. Song will go with him and Captain Lee tomorrow to the meeting. Be safe."_

Mo Yeon smiled. "We will. Don't worry."

" _Dr. Kang..."_

Mo Yeon blinked. "Yes?"

" _If anything happens, please listen to the Captain. Promise me!"_

Mo Yeon sighed. "Yes, I promise. I'll call you tomorrow after the meeting, okay?"

" _Okay. Sleep well. I know it's night time there. I love you."_

"I love you."

Mo Yeon held her phone after Si Jin disconnected the call, feeling curious of what could have happened tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Mo Yeon and Dr. Song went to the center of the town along with Joon Ha and Dae-young. Mo Yeon dressed formally for this was a formal meeting. She wore black pants, white shirt along with black blazer, she was wearing flat shoes and let her hair loose. Dr. Song also wore shirt and matching trousers. By the time they arrived at the destination, it was an old and worn building, cars and people with guns were seen in front of the building. If only it was not for the sign in the front stated it was government building, Mo Yeon thought she was in one of The Haunted Villages.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Dr. Song asked.

"Do you think this is a trap?" Dae-young asked Joon Ha.

The Captain, trained to always calculate the situation, looked around and shook his head. "No, this is the place. Those men probably mercenaries, but they are on the government side. If not, they already stopped our car since we arrived at the front gate." Joon Ha looked over to Mo Yeon and Dr. Song. "If anything happens, go inside the car and drive."

"But, what about you?" Mo Yeon asked with wide eyes.

Joon Ha stared at Dae-young. "We will hold them."

"What?"

"Listen, Dr. Kang. Just do as I said. I'm sure Major Yoo said that to you, right?"

"How did you know?"

"This is not the time for that," Joon Ha said again. "Our mission is to protect you. That means you and Dr. Song are our top priority. Please, don't make our job more difficult."

Mo Yeon looked at the building in front of her and at the two soldiers in the car. She took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's just hope it doesn't have to turn out that way." She looked over to Dr. Song. "Ready, senior?"

Dr. Song nodded. "Let's go." He grabbed his bag. "It's a good thing Ja-ae already opened that secret folder."

The four of them got out from the car and sensed all the stares on them. Mo Yeon and Dr. Song walked behind the two soldiers, staying alert with all the people around them. They looked at them with curious eyes, but didn't make any moves to shoot or attack, which made Joon Ha felt a bit relieved. A man appeared behind the front door of the building and smiled. He was in the middle of 40s, wearing formal clothes, didn't affect at all by the people with the guns outside.

" **The doctors from Korea?"** he asked.

They glanced at each other before Mo Yeon stepped forward. **"Yes, I'm Dr. Kang Mo Yeon and this is Dr. Song Sang-hyun. We're from Haesung Medical Team."**

The man smiled and moved forward. He extended his hand and shook Mo Yeon's hand. **"It's nice to meet you. I'm Alec. We've been waiting for you. Please, come in. I'm sorry if those men making you uncomfortable. The government hasn't prepared for the new building yet since it was destroyed from the war."**

Mo Yeon smiled. **"It's ok."**

She glanced at the two soldiers and Joon Ha nodded in approval. Dr. Song also stepped forward and walked next to Mo Yeon. Joon Ha and Dae-young walked behind the two doctors and kept their guard high. The two soldiers kept following the doctors until they reached a room. Alec politely asked the soldiers to wait outside the room. After checking it was only ordinary room with no hidden doors, Joon Ha gave his approval to the doctors to begin their meeting.

While the soldiers were waiting outside, both doctors showed their reports and researches to Urk government. They also had a brief discussion on how to treat a patient with M3 virus. Alec was very interested on their reports and invited them to the nearby hospital to observe some patients who had been suspected with the M3 virus. Mo Yeon and Dr. Song agreed and Alec gave them schedule for the day after tomorrow. When the meeting ended, the doctors saying their gratitude for the invitation and shook Alec's hand. Joon Ha and Dae-young walked in front of them until they were finally in the car and drove away.

Mo Yeon and Dr. Song blew a breath dramatically.

"Aigoo...that was intense," Dr. Song said, making Joon Ha chuckled.

"I hope you're alright, Doctor," The Captain said with smile in his tone.

Mo Yeon leaned her head on the seat. "I need a drink."

Dae-young glanced sideways to Mo Yeon.

"That's a good idea," Dr. Song said again. "Do you know a good place for us to have a drink?" he asked Joon Ha.

"What about the tavern?" The Captain suggested. "You're coming, Sergeant?"

"I think we need to get to the camp," Dae-young answered in tight voice. "And soldiers don't drink when they are on duty."

"You're not fun," Mo Yeon said while closing her eyes.

"Maybe we can drink later after visiting the hospital," Dr. Song piped in.

"You need to visit the hospital?" Joon Ha asked.

"Yes," Mo Yeon opened her eyes and gave the Captain a paper. "That's the address of the hospital. Do you think you can take us there?"

"Yes, of course."

Mo Yeon closed her eyes and leaned her head again on the car seat. "If only Si Jin didn't forbid me to have a drink with another guy, I already drunk by now," she said making Joon Ha and Dr. Song snickered and Dae-young smiled knowingly.

The doctor opened her eyes and watched the scenery outside.

She knew her adventure in Urk has not yet ended.


	12. Kang Mo Yeon and Team Alpha (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

Italic fonts = conversation on phone.

ETD = Estimated Time of Departure.

* * *

 **Kang Mo Yeon and Team Alpha (Part 3)**

Once they arrived at the camp, Mo Yeon and Dr. Song retreated to Medicube while Joon Ha and Dae-young to their office. The Captain only sat in silence while Dae-young leaned on the wall near the window.

"That was close," Dae-young said, breaking the silence.

Joon Ha only nodded. "I agree, but I'm glad we made it." He blew a breath. "I've been thinking how I tell Major Yoo about this."

"He will be here in couple of days. I'm sure he will accompany Dr. Kang personally."

And then, Dae-young's phone vibrated. The Sergeant pulled his phone from his pocket and gave the phone to Joon Ha slightly grinning.

"You tell him now."

The Captain grimaced when he saw the caller ID.

 _Big Boss._

In the other side of the camp, Mo Yeon was busy with Dr. Song listing medicines which they could bring when they visited the hospital.

"What do you think about our meeting?" Mo Yeon asked her senior.

Dr. Song shrugged. "Aside from the intensity, it went well. From what Alec said, looks like the virus had evolved. I don't think we can treat the patient just like we treated Lieutenant Yoon."

"What if we change the dose? Increase it?"

The other doctor nodded thoughtfully. "It's a possibility. We could try on one of the patients or I can do another research." And then, he nudged Mo Yeon. "Have you told Major Yoo about the meeting?"

Mo Yeon blew a breath. "I want to, but I don't know if I should mention about what happened before we had the meeting. The men with guns and all."

"Well, you don't have to tell him that."

"Good point."

Minutes later, her phone vibrated. Mo Yeon grimaced when she saw the caller ID while Dr. Song only chuckled.

"I don't need to know who the caller is," he said, pretending to be busy.

Mo Yeon didn't say anything, only walked out from the Medicube and stood on the quiet corner. She swept the answering button only to hear Si Jin's stern voice.

" _Why didn't you call me?"_

Mo Yeon took a deep breath. "I am in the Medicube, listing the medicines for the hospital. I want to call you as soon as I'm finish."

And then, she heard the Major sighing deeply.

" _I know what happened."_

Mo Yeon blinked. "Huh?"

" _At least you keep your promise to listen to the Captain."_

"How did you know?"

" _I called Dae-young and talked to Captain Lee. They told me everything."_

"They could be lying."

" _Not to me."_

Mo Yeon chuckled. "You and your confidence. Is that what makes you don't give up on me?"

She heard Si Jin laughed lightly.

" _There's no way I'm giving up on you even though you rejected me several times. You can't resist my charm anyway."_

Mo Yeon rolled her eyes. "Gosh..."

" _But, still...please, be careful. I'll be there in several days."_

The doctor smiled. "I will. Don't worry."

" _I missed you."_

"Oh, you..." She sighed. "I missed you too. Come here quickly."

From the other line, Si Jin groaned. _"Don't tempt me. I can use commercial flight to get there, you know?"_

"The General won't like it."

" _I don't care. Like I said, I will always choose you."_

"I believe you. I'll see you in several days, Major."

" _I love you."_

Mo Yeon smiled. "I love you."

She took a deep breath and leaned her head on the wall.

She just wished nothing terrible happened until Si Jin arrived.

When the day arrived, Mo Yeon and Dr. Song went to the hospital accompanied by Joon Ha and Dae-young. It was located not far from the temporary government building. The hospital itself only a three floors building with foreign nurses and doctors sent by the United Nations. The doctors were greeted by Alec who accompanied them to the section where the patients with M3 virus were being treated. Joon Ha and Dae-young were told to wait in the car until further notice. Mo Yeon and Dr. Song wore their mask and began their observation. Just like Dr. Song predicted, the virus had evolved and the medicine didn't work anymore. He tried Mo Yeon's suggestion to increase the dose of Cefotaxime. Both doctors were busy until the lunch time arrived. Mo Yeon knew they couldn't go back to the camp yet so she asked the two soldiers to return and come back in the afternoon to fetch her and Dr. Song back to the camp. The Captain declined Mo Yeon's idea, but the doctor said the place was full with people. It was different from their visit to the government office before. Joon Ha finally relented and came back to the camp with Dae-young.

Mo Yeon and Dr. Song worked together until nearly afternoon. When the UN doctor released her from her duty, Mo Yeon walked out from the hospital and took off her mask. She leaned on the wall and pondered. Working on the field like this made her truly a doctor, not just a doctor who appeared on the TV. She hadn't think to pursue her professor title again yet, but she knew she couldn't do it if the Director still thinking about connection rather than competency. While she felt she wasn't being appreciated enough, the foreign country recognized her and called her for help.

For Kang Mo Yeon that was enough.

For now.

"What are you thinking?" Suddenly Dr. Song asked her.

Mo Yeon played with her mask. "About things."

"What things?"

She looked around and saw people who were busy around the hospital. "What do you think about them, Senior? They work here, away from home, for helping people in foreign country which even doesn't have a government building while I work in the hospital who thinks connection is everything."

Dr. Song looked at Mo Yeon. "What are you saying?"

"I once wanted to resign from Haesung. I probably would do it again in the future."

The senior doctor sighed. "You are a brilliant doctor, Dr. Kang. Even though Haesung doesn't appreciate you, some other people do. Just do what your heart tells you. You'll find the answer."

Mo Yeon nodded and then she saw Captain Lee arrived, the sign for them it was afternoon time. Without words, Mo Yeon and Dr. Song got into the car and return to the camp.

For the next two days, Mo Yeon worked in the hospital, helping to treat the patients with M3 virus. It seemed her suggestion to increase the dose was working. On those two days, she came along with Dr. Song, but also took Nurse Choi and then, later Nurse Ha. The more Mo Yeon worked along the UN doctors, the more she felt she needed to re-plan her future as a doctor. Working like this was different from volunteering.

Once they returned on their third day, Mo Yeon still felt gloomy. After dinner, she only sat outside the dining hall where she joked with Si Jin about her blood type and looked upon the sky. The night sky was full with stars, just like it did after the earthquake.

"Dr. Kang."

Mo Yeon turned her head to see Sergeant Seo and smiled.

Dae-young sat next to her. "What are you doing in here alone? You look so different since you came from the hospital. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. Not in a bad way. I was just thinking, that's all."

The Sergeant smiled back. "If you are thinking about Big Boss, don't worry. He will be here in two days."

Mo Yeon laughed. "Oh, I know that. I hope he's not making your team has to babysit me."

And then, Dae-young's phone vibrated and Mo Yeon noticed the Sergeant turned tense. She tilted her head when her eyes met with Dae-young.

"Why don't you answer your phone?"

"It's probably not important."

"It could be from your girlfriend."

"No, it's not. That's not her ringtone."

Mo Yeon raised her eyebrows. "If it's not her ringtone, who is it, then?"

"It's ok, Dr. Kang."

"Answer it."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Out of habit on following orders, Dae-young pulled out his phone and Mo Yeon leaned closer and saw Si Jin's call sign. Her eyebrows shot up and she gave her hand to Dae-young, indicating him to give his phone to her. Dae-young nervously gave his phone to Mo Yeon.

The doctor squinted her eyes and swept the answer button along with speakerphone.

" _Hey, Sergeant. What are you doing? Have you return from the hospital? Why did you leave Dr. Kang alone? I told you to stay with her all the time."_

Mo Yen only rolled her eyes while Dae-young lowered his head.

" _And you told me she will have a drink after visiting the hospital. Did she really do it?"_

Mo Yeon only blew a breath and answered the phone, "You can ask me personally about that when you're here, Major Yoo Si Jin."

" _Dr. Kang?"_

Mo Yeon grumbled and gave Dae-young his phone back. She finally understood Si Jin made Joon Ha and Dae-young as his intelligent resource.

Talking about using power.

Unfortunately, she didn't have the energy to joke about it.

* * *

The next morning, Mo Yeon prepared herself to come to the hospital again. This time, Dr. Song and Nurse Ha came along. To her surprise, it was not Captain Lee or Sergeant Seo who would take them to the hospital, but Sergeant Choi and Sergeant Gong instead. Even though Mo Yeon knew they helped Si Jin resuing her from Private Ryan, and Sergeant Choi was the one who delivered the news about Si Jin, she never really fixed everything with the soldier.

"Captain Lee and Sergeant Seo are on their way to the headquarter. The Commander wants to coordinate with them for Major Yoo's arrival tomorrow," Sergeant Choi answered when Mo Yeon asked where the Captain was.

"Oh..." that was only her reply.

They rode to the hospital in silence. When they arrived, Mo Yeon, Dr. Song, and Nurse Ha quickly went to their sections. Mo Yeon asked the soldiers to return, but they declined, saying it was the order from the Major. The doctor only sighed and shook her head. She didn't have the say in this. The doctors and the nurse worked together with the medical team of United Nations until lunch time.

It was that time when Mo Yeon was checking her patient, she felt the floor shook. She looked around and saw everything was indeed moving.

It was an earthquake!

All the people from the third floor ran to the second floor where she was on duty. Her doctor instinct kicked in and she quickly ushered everyone to get out from the building. It was the moment when she heard someone called her name. She turned her head and saw Sergeant Choi. The floor was still shaking, it was hard to continue to run or even walk, not to mention the ceiling was begin to crack. Between all the chaos, she felt Sergeant Choi held her arm.

"We need to move, Doctor."

Mo Yeon nodded and along with Sergeant Choi, trying to walk on the stairs. When they about to reach the ground floor, the stairs collapsed and if it wasn't for the soldier, she probably won't be alive. By miracle, the ground stopped shaking and she opened her eyes to realize she was buried under the stairs with unconscious soldier next to her.

"Oh no..."

* * *

A thousand miles away, in Korea, Major Yoo Si Jin was working on his computer, trying to distract his mind from the angry woman far away in Urk. He did try to call her after he called Dae-young, but she didn't answer his calls. He thought it didn't matter for he would go to Urk tomorrow morning and settled the matter with her.

The phone on his desk ringing.

"Salute."

"Major Yoo Si Jin, there's an earthquake in Urk. 7,00 magnitude. The General asks for your presence."

Si Jin froze. "What? Earthquake?" His heart was beating faster. 7,00 magnitude? It was bigger than the last one.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be right there. Salute."

Si Jin put down his phone and quickly rose from his chair. With quick steps, he walked to the General's office and knocked the door. The General asked him to get in and he gave Myeong Ju's father a salute.

"There was an earthquake in Urk. The headquarter contacted me and I spoke to Captain Lee and Sergeant Seo. They said Sergeant Choi accompanied Dr. Kang to the hospital and apparently..." The General met Si Jin's eyes. "The hospital suffered the damage from the earthquake. Dr. Kang's colleagues, Dr. Song and Nurse Ha were safe. Sergeant Gong too, but Dr. Kang..."

"What happened, sir?" Si Jin asked with trembling voice.

The General sighed. "They said Dr. Kang and Sergeant Choi were buried under the ruins of the hospital. They don't know if they are still alive."

Si Jin felt his body went colder.

No, Dr. Kang must be alive.

She had to.

"She's still alive," suddenly Si Jin said with misty eyes, more to himself.

"Major..."

"She's still alive. She has to," Si Jin said again and straightened his posture. "I ask permission to go to Urk, sir. I will bring two teams and the medical team too."

The General looked at the man in front of him and then, nodded. It was useless to ask him to stay anyway. "Very well. You may leave. I'll handle the meeting with the Haesung's hospital board after this."

Si Jin lowered his head in gratitude. "Thank you, sir." The Major gave the General a salute before retreating from the office.

Si Jin pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial to Dr. Kang's number, but it said the number was not available to reach.

Trying to control his emotions, he looked for a number on the phone book. He swept the dial button and waited several minutes before saying, "Liutenant Yoon, prepare medical team to Urk. We're leaving in one hour."

He disconnected the call and dialed the secure line of the army.

"This is Major Yoo Si Jin. Team Bravo and Charlie, prepare your team to Urk. ETD one hour."

* * *

While Si Jin was preparing his teams to Urk, Mo Yeon looked around, assessing the situation. They were trapped, but it was a good thing they still had the light from the holes between the ruins. Dust and materials from the collapsed building made her cough and she tried to move. Mo Yeon hissed when she felt the pain on her right foot. She peeked and saw a long bloody scar. She tried to move her foot and breathed the sigh of relief when she realized it was just a scratch and not a bad one. And then, she glanced at Sergeant Choi who was still unconscious and trying to see if he had any injuries. A cough sound alerted her and Mo Yeon saw the soldier stirred, but couldn't move. She looked over at his leg and saw a rock prevented him to move. Slowly, Mo Yeon lifted the rock with the strength she had and her eyes widened when she saw Sergeant Choi's leg. The rock hit his leg causing him had an open wound. Mo Yeon knew if it was not treated immediately, it could get infected.

"Dr. Kang, are you alright?" she heard the Sergeant asked.

Mo Yeon looked at Sergeant Choi's face. "I'm alright. Don't move too much." She looked around his uniform and then, asked, "Do you bring knife or anything sharp with you?"

Sergeant Choi tried to sit before giving the doctor a knife from his pocket. Mo Yeon took it and cut the hem of her blouse.

"What are you doing?"

Mo Yeon didn't answer, but tied the piece of cloth to Sergeant Choi's leg. The soldier yelped in pain when Mo Yeon tied the cloth tighter. The doctor looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I need to stop the bleeding." She gave the knife back.

Sergeant Choi looked around and then sighed. "At least we still have oxygen down here."

"Yeah."

The soldier took out his walkie talkie. "Snoopy to Eagle."

No answer.

Mo Yeon raised her eyebrows. "Eagle?"

"It's the Captain's call sign." The soldier blew a breath. "We can't get any signals here."

The doctor pulled out her phone. "No signals on my phone either." And then, she looked again at the soldier. "Why do you choose Snoopy as your call sign? It's the comic character, isn't it?"

Sergeant Choi nodded a bit embarrassed.

Mo Yeon sighed animatedly while putting back her phone on her pocket. "If I think about it, do you think I should change my call sign? I don't think Beauty is a good one."

"It suits you, Dr. Kang."

Mo Yeon blinked.

"And if you don't like it, why did you choose the name anyway?" the soldier asked again.

Mo Yeon smiled. "Si Jin chose that for me." She leaned her head on the nearby wall. "The more I learn everybody's call sign, the more I want to change it. Cinderella or Snow White is a good one, or maybe Doctor Strange."

Sergeant Choi couldn't help, but only chuckled.

"Don't worry. We'll get out from here. I'm sure your team know about us."

"I should be the one who tell you that, Dr. Kang, not the other way around."

The doctor grinned and pointed to the injured leg. "Well, you're injured."

The soldier frowned. "Oh yes..."

"We're not going to die here. You probably have girlfriend who's waiting for you to come home."

"Wife."

Mo Yeon turned her head sharply. "Eh?"

Sergeant Choi took a deep breath. "I'm married."

Silence.

"Oh...I see."

Another silence.

"Children?"

The Sergeant shook his head. "No, not yet." And then, he sighed. "I know it's been years, but I haven't said my apology to you, Doctor."

Mo Yeon blinked.

"I'm sorry for what I've said in the airport two years ago."

The doctor smiled. "It's ok. I understand how you felt, though. You probably hated me because I was the one who made Si Jin had disciplinary measure and being sent home. He shouldn't do that in the first place."

"Major Yoo did that to protect you."

Mo Yeon froze. "What?"

"He was told to leave the patient and if anything happened, the blame would be on you, Doctor. As much as I didn't like it, I knew Major Yoo won't do that. Especially when it came to you." The Sergeant looked at Mo Yeon. "You didn't know?"

The doctor covered her face with her hands. "No. He never told me the real reason. He just told me he did that because of his principle. I knew there must be another reason behind his action." Mo Yeon blew a breath harshly. "I can't believe that man."

"Also...it's because I thought you both are not in real relationship. I mean, what will you do when you found out about what we do? I have a lot of arguments with my wife about this. She wants me to transfer to another unit which is safer."

Mo Yeon smiled again. She remembered when Sergeant Choi had to disarm a bomb attached to her body. Anything could go wrong. She understood how his wife felt. She was too.

"It's really hard for me too in the beginning." Her eyes had the faraway look. "A great guy like him, a captain of the army, could love me, a mere doctor who even her hospital doesn't appreciate her. Mostly, after I found out what Special Forces was like. I tried to run several times, but it didn't work. Either he was there to catch me or I was running to him. Being in relationship with Si Jin makes me realize something. It's not the wrong or right. It's more the right or easy decision."

Sergeant Choi looked at Mo Yeon curiously.

"It's easy for both of us to just leave each other. It's safer, but we already loved each other too much to be separated. My world seemed dark when you told me he won't come back while he couldn't do anything when he was sent home because he missed me so much. The same goes for his decision to protect me with the Arab people, now I understand. It was easy for him to just follow the order, but it was not right." The doctor looked at Sergeant Choi square in the eyes. "We both do what we think is right which is stay together."

* * *

Meanwhile, Si Jin was ready on C-17, preparing to fly to Urk with his teams and Myeong Ju. He didn't say much to the others. All he was thinking about was Dr. Kang, how she could survive while being trapped under the ruins. He had hopes because he knew the doctor was a strong woman. She could fight an epidemic. An earthquake was nothing compared to that.

"She will be alright," Myeong Ju said when they felt the plane took off.

Si Jin nodded, his eyes full with determination. "Yes, she will."


	13. Kang Mo Yeon and Team Alpha (Part 4)

ETA = Estimated Time of Arrival

* * *

 **Kang Mo Yeon and Team Alpha (Part 4)**

While Mo Yeon was still trapped under the ruins and Si Jin was on his way to Urk, the situation outside the hospital was not really good either. All of the patients, the doctors and the nurses were able to get out, leaving only Mo Yeon and Sergeant Choi who were needed to be saved. Joon Ha already arrived with the rest of Team Alpha along with a few soldiers and their equipments to begin the rescue mission while emergency tents were build for the patients. Dr. Song who had seen Mo Yeon on the ground floor before the stairs were collapsed shared the information to Joon Ha.

"You were saying Dr. Kang and Sergeant Choi probably on the ground floor?" The Captain asked the senior doctor.

Dr. Song nodded. "I saw them before the stairs collapsed. Maybe you can start to search the exact location."

The Captain nodded in agreement. "We will do that." He turned to Sergeant Seo, Sergeant Gong and Sergeant Im. "Let's do this."

The four members of Team Alpha began to walk on the ruins of the hospital, carefully to step for avoiding any collapsed structures.

"Major Yoo knows about this?" Sergeant Gong asked.

Joon Ha nodded. "The Commander told me he already on his way with Team Bravo and Charlie for the rescue mission. He also bring medical team from the base."

"Let's just hope we can find Dr. Kang and Sergeant Choi soon. I can't imagine how Major Yoo feels right now," Sergeant Im piped in.

Dae-young looked over the collapsed building and started to shout, "Dr. Kang! Sergeant Choi!" And then, he looked over at his fellow team members. "Can we use the walkie talkie from here?"

Joon Ha took his walkie. "Eagle to Snoopy. Can you hear me? Over!"

No answer, only a buzz voice.

"Damn! It's not working," Joon Ha took a deep breath. "We split up. Be careful."

"Yes, sir," they said in union.

Under the ruins, Mo Yeon checked her watch and realized they already trapped for almost three hours. She glanced at Sergent Choi and began to worry. The soldier was begin to sweat and she bit her lip when she saw Sergeant Choi's wound. Just like she predicted, the wound started to turn blue, the sign it was begin to get infected.

"How do you feel?" Mo Yeon asked.

Sergeant Choi only smiled grimly. "My wound stings a lot." He looked at the doctor. "Do you know why, Doctor?"

Mo Yeon only took a deep breath.

Watching Mo Yeon's expression, Sergent Choi only chuckled bitterly. "That bad, huh?"

"It's not. You're not going to die because of it."

"It's strange, isn't it? I deal with bombs and cheating with death several times and now here I am, get wounded because of an earthquake."

Mo Yeon checked Sergeant Choi's wound. "You guys talk about death just like women gossip about their boyfriends."

The Sergeant laughed lightly before coughing and took a deep breath. "You begin to sound like Major Yoo, Doctor."

It was that moment when Mo Yeon heard a voice.

"Dr. Kang! Sergeant Choi!"

Mo Yeon's head turned sharply and with limping leg tried to look over the holes of the ruins. She could see a soldier not very far from her spot. "Someone's here," she said without looking at Sergeant Choi. With all her strength, she shouted, "Over here!"

Sergeant Gong who was walking around the ruins, heard Mo Yeon's voice and his head looked around before he could see Mo Yeon from the small hole of the ruins. He quickly ran, trying very hard not to trip.

"Dr. Kang?"

Mo Yeon breathed the sigh of relief when she could see it was Sergeant Gong. "Yes, it's me. Is medical team with you? I need antibiotics and painkiller. Sergeant Choi is hurt."

"Yes, Ma'am!" And then, he looked over at the others. "I found them, sir!"

The rest of Team Alpha quickly went to Sergeant Gong's spot and Joon Ha peeked over the hole. "Dr. Kang? Are you alright?"

Mo Yeon who already assisted Sergeant Choi's wound answered, "I'm fine, but Sergeant Choi is not. Please, antibiotics and painkiller. I need them."

The Captain turned to the rest of the team. "Mark this area. We need to find a way to get them both out of there. Sergeant Im, call the medical team."

"Yes, sir," they replied.

Moments later, Dr. Song and Nurse Ha came along with Sergeant Im. They brought medical equipments with them. Mo Yeon instructed them for the dosage of painkiller and antibiotics. From the small hole, Dr. Song gave Mo Yeon two syringes and without any difficulties, Mo Yeon injected the medicines to Sergeant Choi. She breathed the sigh of relief when she saw the soldier looked calm and his breathing turned into normal.

"Mo Yeon, are you okay there?" Dr. Song asked in concern.

Mo Yeon nodded and leaned her head on the wall. "Yeah. Please, tell the team if they want to rescue us, they need to hurry. I don't think we can hold on for another day here."

Dr. Song nodded nervously and turned his head to Joon Ha who already stood next to him. The Captain signaled the doctor to come with him.

"We need to move the ruins. They both trapped on the ground floor which means the other materials from the second and third floor are over their heads. If we can't move them, we need to find a way under the ruins," Joon Ha said in low voice to both nurse and doctor.

"And you better hurry, Captain," Nurse Ha said. "They begin to need oxygen down there," she went on when she saw the Captain's expression.

"Does Major Yoo know?" Dr. Song asked.

Joon Ha nodded. "He's on his way. He will be arrive at nightfall." And then, he leaned closer. "Do you think they can hold on a bit longer?"

"I can give them IV, but we still need to get them out of there," the senior doctor said again.

"You deal with the IV while we deal with the rescue mission."

"Yes, sir," Dr. Song said and gave the Captain a salute.

* * *

Mo Yeon blinked drowsily. The lack of oxygen and hunger started to effect her. Slowly, she looked over at Sergeant Choi and noticed he was sleeping. The doctor checked her watch and learned four hours had passed since Team Alpha found them. Dr. Song gave her and Sergeant Choi an IV and she glanced on the IV bags. She calculated the bags would be empty for the next two hours. She could hear the people tried to remove the ruins over her head so both she and the soldier could get out. During the four hours sometimes she coughed from the dust and had to close her eyes. Even though she was beginning to feel weak, Sergeant Choi was her concern. Mo Yeon glanced at his wound and hoped they could get out soon. Painkiller and antibiotics only worked temporarily. The soldier needed proper medical treatment. The doctor closed her eyes and before she surrendered from the sleepiness, her thoughts drifted to Si Jin.

Meanwhile, outside the ruins, Joon Ha and his team along with other soldiers worked so hard to remove the ruins. Sometimes he peeked over the holes to see whether Mo Yeon or Sergeant Choi were alright. He began to panic when he saw the two of them didn't reply his call. Dr. Song quickly went to his spot and watched Mo Yeon along with the soldier closely.

"They only sleeping," the doctor said.

Joon Ha blew a long breath.

"The IV is still working, that means they are still alive," he went on and then, looked at the Captain. "How much time longer?"

"The ruins are quite heavy," the Captain answered. "This is different from the previous rescue mission in Mowuru based on what my team had told me. I can't make sure. Perhaps three more hours."

Dr. Song nodded and looked again at his colleague. "Aside from the lack of oxygen, they also feel hungry. That's why they are so weak. The IV only sustains temporarily. Call me for the next two hours. Their bags will be empty."

Joon Ha nodded. "I will."

Dr. Song returned to his tent and met with Nurse Ha, Chi Hun, and Nurse Choi. The latters came into the hospital after being fetched by Dae-young to help the medical team.

"How is it?" Chi Hun asked.

"They are still trying to get Mo Yeon and the soldier out of there. For this moment, both of them are sleeping. I asked Captain Lee to call me for the next two hours to refill the IV."

Nurse Choi looked over at the marked ruins and the soldiers who tried to rescue Dr. Kang. She clasped her hands in worry. "And she is about to get married."

Dr. Song rolled his eyes. "Aigoo...you can say weird things in the time like this. Speaking about married, Major Yoo will be here soon. So, don't worry."

Meanwhile on the C-17, Si Jin only sat in silence. His heart was nagging with worry. It had been hours and he might not learn about medical stuff, but he knew how long a human could survive being trapped under the ruins.

" _I'm not going to war."_

Dr. Kang's words were ringing in his mind.

No, she was not going to war.

This time it was his battle to keep her alive.

Because that was what they do.

Keeping each other alive and he hoped time was on his side.

And then, the pilot announced, "ETA one and a half hour to Tae Baek HQ."

In the hospital, when the two hours passed, Mo Yeon stirred when she heard someone called her name. She opened her eyes and by reflex, she looked over her IV bag and then, Sergeant Choi. The bags were almost empty. She looked over at the hole and saw Dr. Song handed her two more bags. Slowly, she crept into the hole and took the IV.

"Mo Yeon, are you alright?"

The doctor smiled weakly. "I'm alright. I'm just hungry."

Dr. Song chuckled. "You'll be out soon."

Mo Yeon nodded. "I know. Besides, we still haven't drink together yet, Senior."

The senior doctor only smiled grimly and retreated from the hole. Mo Yeon blew a breath and looked over her head. She could feel the rush of air which meant the soldiers already removed some of the ruins. That was a good thing. And she could tell it was already night since it was dark outside when she talked to Dr. Song earlier.

Mo Yeon pulled out her old IV from the needle attached on her wrist to get it refilled, the same thing she did for Sergeant Choi. The doctor checked the soldier's temperature. It was a bit warm and she really hoped the others could work faster to get them out. She leaned her head again on the wall and closed her eyes.

It was that time when two army vehicles arrived on the spot. All the people stared at them and Joon Ha quickly walked out front. The other Team Alpha followed his movement.

"Is it him?" Dae-young asked.

Joon Ha nodded. "Yes. Big Boss is here."

Si Jin got out from the vehicle first, the others followed suit, wearing brown uniform. He quickly glanced at the ruins and saw the marked area while the soldiers lined up in front of him to greet him. He instantly knew that was where the soldiers found Dr. Kang and Sergeant Choi.

"Everyone, attention!" Joon Ha as the Captain said. "To Major. Salute!"

Si Jin replied and said, "I already knew what happened. There's no need to report. Thank you for your hard work." He glanced at Joon Ha. "How's the rescue going?"

"We still need to remove some ruins, sir. We need one more hour," the Captain answered.

"And the survivors?"

The Captain looked at Si Jin's eyes. "They are still alive, but weak from the lack of oxygen and hunger. We're doing as fast as we can, sir."

Si Jin took a deep breath and looked behind his shoulder. "Team Bravo, assist Team Alpha for the rescue mission. Team Charlie, your team will help the medical team." His eyes set on Myeong Ju. He knew Dae-young and the army doctor already stole glances, but this time there was another thing more important. "Lieutenant Yoon, your team will help the medical team on treating the patients. We will need your help for the survivors later."

"Yes, sir," thay all answered.

Si Jin nodded. "Return to your post."

"To our post!"

The soldiers split up and Si Jin approached Joon Ha. "Where is she?"

The Captain was not surprise when the Major asked the question. "Follow me, sir."

Both Joon Ha and Si Jin walked closer to the marked area and then, Joon Ha pointed to a hole. Si Jin crouched down and his heart clenched when he saw Dr. Kang along with Sergeant Choi. They were indeed weak, their bodies were covered with dust, but in his eyes, Dr. Kang was still pretty.

He took a deep breath.

"Dr. Kang."

Mo Yeon stirred and then, trying to open her eyes when she heard her name was being called again. She furrowed her eyebrows for she recognized the voice. She turned her head slowly and almost couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who was the one behind the hole. She crept closer and her eyes brimmed with tears when she saw her fiance.

"Si Jin? You're here."

The Major smiled. "I'm here. How do you feel?"

Mo Yeon only sniffed. "I'm fine, but Sergeant Choi needs help."

Si Jin reached out his hand in the tiny hole and the doctor grasped it. Their eyes spoke a lot. "I'll get you out of there. You know I'm a great worker, right?"

Mo Yeon smiled. "Yes, I know."

With heavy heart, Si Jin released his hold on Mo Yeon's hand and stood again. He looked at Joon Ha. "We don't have much time left. Let's get them out."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Si Jin's arrival boosted the mood of the soldiers. They worked harder to remove the ruins with the Major watching the process. When finally the last ruin was lifted, Joon Ha shouted to the medical team to bring a stretcher and Si Jin quickly leaped on the top of the ruins and jumped inside. Both Joon Ha and Si Jin lifted Sergeant Choi and handed him to the medical team. The Major crouched down and checked Mo Yeon's pulse and he could feel it was weak. The doctor herself already passed out from exhaustion. When all the ruins could be removed, enough for him to walk out, Si Jin lifted Mo Yeon's body and carried her away from the ruins.

"Medical team, we need your help," Joon Ha shouted while walking next to Si Jin.

Mo Yeon's colleagues and Myeong Ju immediately checked the doctor's condition after Si Jin laying her down on the emergency bed. The army doctor checked Mo Yeon's pulse and blood pressure and then, looked at Dr. Song.

"She needs to be treated in the Medicube. She has trouble in breathing. You have to come back quickly." And then, Myeong Ju looked at Si Jin.

Joon Ha quickly took over. "I'll handle the situation, sir. You can go with Haesung Team and Dr. Kang."

Si Jin took a deep breath and looked over the Captain. "Thank you. Report to me when everything is done."

"Yes, sir. Salute!"

The Major replied and they carried the emergency bed to one of the army vehicles. A few soldiers were tagging along with the rest of Haesung Medical Team back to the military camp. Si Jin held Mo Yeon's hand during the journey, giving her support and hoping they could arrive at the camp in time.

It was the longest half an hour journey for them before finally they could see the Medicube. The earthquake didn't seem to damage the cubes. Si Jin carried Mo Yeon until he entered the Medicube and lay her down on the bed. Nurse Choi asked him to wait outside while they checked the doctor. The Major quietly walked out from the room and leaned on the wall, closing his eyes.

All the situation with Dr. Kang was like a reverse situation to him. He finally understood how she felt whenever he had to go on a mission and when he got hurt. It was painful and he also couldn't stop worrying. Like he said before, if this was his punishment, he would gladly take it.

Ten minutes later, Nurse Choi called him and Si Jin went back to the room. They already cleaned Dr. Kang from the dust and changed her clothes into patient cloth. Her face was pale, an IV on her right wrist and she had an oxygen supply.

"She is very weak, but stabil. Her lungs full with dust, she can't breath properly. The oxygen helps her to have clean air, hopefully tomorrow we can release it. She has a wound, but it's minor and nothing serious. Blood pressure is normal, she just needs to rest," Dr. Song explained to Si Jin.

"Is she going to be alright?" Si Jin asked in low voice.

Dr. Song smiled and tapped Si Jin's shoulder. "She can hold on down there for almost ten hours. She is strong. She'll be alright. You can stay with her if you'd like."

Breathing the sigh of relief, Si Jin felt his eyes were brimmed with tears. "Thank you," he said very softly Dr. Song almost didn't hear it.

The senior doctor only nodded and then, left the room, leaving Si Jin with unconscious Dr. Kang. He walked closer to Dr. Kang's bed and put down his helmet on the bedside table. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand.

"Kang Mo Yeon...why are you doing this to me?"

Si Jin couldn't hold his tears any longer.

Captain Lee Joon Ha returned to the camp in nearly midnight, looking for the Major to give him the reports. Dr. Song told him the last time he saw Major Yoo was in Dr. Kang's room in the Medicube. When Joon Ha went to the Medicube, he indeed found the Major, only he was sleeping next to Dr. Kang with his brown T-shirt. His boots were under the bed, his upper uniform lay on the chair next to the bed, and his belt and vest were on the bedside table along with his helmet. The Captain only smiled and turned his head when he saw Myeong Ju came in and stopped on her feet after seeing the Major.

The General's daughter only blew a breath and put her hands on her hips. "That wuss..."

Joon Ha chuckled and turned around while tapping Myeong Ju's shoulder. "Let them rest. They had a long day."

* * *

It was past midnight when Mo Yeon regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered opened and squinted it when she saw the white ceiling.

Where is she?

The last time she remembered she was still trapped under the ruins and saw Si Jin.

Is it just a dream?

Slowly, she could recognize her surroundings and realized she was indeed laying on the bed with an IV and oxygen. She was in Medicube. A slight movement alerted Mo Yeon and her eyes widened when she saw the man who sharing the bed with her.

She blinked several times and finally came on conclusion she was not dreaming.

Si Jin was sleeping next to her.

His right arm was under her head while another arm hugging her waist protectively. Mo Yeon slowly smiled and with her free hand caressing Si Jin's cheek. He looked so peaceful and not carrying the burden of being a member of Special Forces. He was like a cute boy. Mo Yeon kept looking at Si Jin's face, too concentrate she didn't realize Si Jin was awake.

She was startled when the Major held her hand.

Their eyes met and Si Jin caressed her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in low voice.

"Sore and tired. How is Sergeant Choi? Is he ok?"

Si Jin raised his eyebrows. "We are sharing the bed together and you said another man's name. I'm wounded."

Mo Yeon smiled. "Thank you for saving my life."

The Major smiled back and his hand playing with Mo Yeon's engagement ring. Following military tradition, he gave her a miniature of his class ring. Their wedding would be held not more than two months and he was so afraid if it turned out bad, like this for example.

"I was so afraid," Si Jin said out of nowhere. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, don't scare me like that again."

The doctor made a funny face. "Wow...did I just make the Major of Special Forces scared? That's new."

Si Jin frowned. "I don't think this is the right time for joking."

Mo Yeon smiled and held Si Jin's hand. "I'm not afraid because I know you'll come to save me."

"Because we keep each other alive, right?"

Mo Yeon froze. "How did you..."

"Oh, I know. I know for a while and I agree to that. We indeed keep each other alive and that means we can't be separated," he said cheekily.

The doctor narrowed her eyes. "Your confidence can backfire you someday." She took a deep breath. "You don't answer my question. How's Sergeant Choi?"

"He's fine, I think. I haven't heard the reports from Captain Lee yet. Perhaps tomorrow."

The doctor nodded and then, she remembered something. She looked at Si Jin's eyes. "Why did you do it?"

Si Jin looked at her curiously.

"Sergeant Choi told me the reason why you let me did the surgery to the Arab President. Must you do that?"

The Major sighed and pulled Mo Yeon closer, as much as her IV allowed. "I meant it when I said I will always choose you. You are important to me."

"More than the General?"

Si Jin laughed and kissed Mo Yeon's forehead. "Clever girl." He caressed her hair. "Go back to sleep. You need to rest."

"So do you."

The Major looked at her slyly. "Haven't I told you that you are my biggest problem when it comes to resting?"

"And yet you're sleeping here with me."

"It's because I missed you."

"Gosh..."

"And I will sleep here every night until you recovered."

"What? You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"What would the others think? Their Major is sharing a bed with a woman."

"His woman."

"Anyway..."

Mo Yeon couldn't finish her words because Si Jin suddenly leaned closer and captured her lips with a deep kiss. He pulled back and challenged her with his eyes, "We can do this all night. I don't mind."

The doctor sighed and touched her lips. "My lips are dry because of the oxygen."

"Another good reason for me to make it not dry anymore."

Mo Yeon only chuckled and closed her eyes. She was indeed tired. She didn't say anything when she felt Si Jin hugged her closer and the doctor fell asleep in the arms of a soldier.

* * *

 **End note:**

Your lips can get dry because of oxygen is true based on my own experience when I had surgery three months ago. I was having oxygen as the effect from the anesthesia, it was really hard to breath. It took me one day until I can breath properly. As for Mo Yeon, she is using oxygen for helping her breathing normally and for normalizing her lungs. She will be fine in no time.


	14. Kang Mo Yeon and Team Alpha (Part 5)

_**Author's Note:**_

 _A lot of randomness in this chapter. I honestly didn't know what I had wrote haha...anyway, I think you guys need a light chapter after the gloomy ones._

 _Italic fonts = conversation on phone._

 _Bold fonts = conversation in English._

* * *

 **Kang Mo Yeon and Team Alpha (Part 5)**

Mo Yeon didn't know how long she fell asleep when she felt someone tugged her IV. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Nurse Choi refilled her IV and yes, Si Jin was still sleeping next to her with his arm around her waist which probably that was the reason why the nurse smiled knowingly.

"How do you feel, Dr. Kang?"

Mo Yeon grinned weakly. "You're the second person who ask me that."

Nurse Choi finished refilling her IV and checked her pulse. "Your blood pressure is normal. Do you still have trouble in breathing?"

"A bit. I think I still have the cough whenever I try to take a deep breath," Mo Yeon answered.

The nurse grinned and tilted her head to Si Jin. "Does he need any help?"

The doctor chuckled and caressed Si Jin's hair. "No, he only needs sleep. He had a long journey and a long day." She looked at the nurse again. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 6 in the morning. Some people are looking for Major Yoo, though. They said they need to report to him, but they didn't dare to disturb him when they saw him here."

Mo Yeon's eyes widened. "What?"

Nurse Choi giggled. "I'm sure all the soldiers already gossiped about their Major spending the night in the Medicube with beautiful doctor."

"Oh gosh..." she grumbled. She wanted to wake up Si Jin, but seeing his sleeping face, Mo Yeon didn't have the heart to do it. Let them talk, she really didn't care.

"I'll ask Dr. Song if you can eat something. You must be hungry," Nurse Choi said again and held Mo Yeon's hand. "I'am so glad you're ok, Dr. Kang."

Mo Yeon smiled in gratitude. "Thank you."

Nurse Choi left the room and Mo Yeon stared at Si Jin. She smiled before closing her eyes again, she still needed to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the next room, Joon Ha and the members of Team Alpha watched Nurse Ha checking Sergeant Choi's blood pressure and his wound. The Sergeant himself already conscious several hours before.

"How's Dr. Kang? Is she alright?" Sergeant Choi asked Nurse Ha.

Nurse Ha didn't have the chance to answer because Sergeant Gong answered the question for her.

"She's fine. She's sleeping in the next room with Major Yoo."

And then, the others were giggling, except for Joon Ha and Dae-young who only smiled slightly. Nurse Ha almost rolled her eyes. These men were carrying guns, but their behavior were worse than teenage girls.

Sergeant Choi blinked. "Huh?"

"Major Yoo is sleeping with Dr. Kang on her bed. Wow...I never knew he is so bold," Sergeant Im said.

"He is bold. He didn't give up even though Dr. Kang rejected him several times," Sergeant Gong said again. And then, he looked at Sergeant Choi. "I told you we should call her our sister in law since that confession."

The latter only grumbled. "Yeah, I lost the bet big time."

"You are fine, but you still need to rest until your wound is dry. Maybe two or three days," Nurse Ha said, ignoring the banter between the soldiers. "After this, you need to eat something."

"Yes, Ma'am," Sergeant Choi answered.

Nurse Ha left the room and Dae-young said to Joon Ha, "Should we wake up Major Yoo? It's already morning."

Joon Ha shook his head. "No, let him have a rest. I'm sure he feels exhausted spending hours of journey from Korea with worry in his heart. He'll wake up when he needs to. Meanwhile, I need to get back to the hospital to inform the UN doctors about Dr. Kang. They want to know about her condition. You're coming with me, Sergeant Seo. The rest of you stay here."

"Yes, sir."

Joon Ha and Dae-young walked out from the room, leaving the three of Team Alpha's members talking about Major Yoo.

Two hours later, Si Jin slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Dr. Kang next to him. She was sleeping, she looked like sleeping beauty. Si Jin spent a few moments to admire the doctor before he looked at his watch and groaned. It was past 8 in the morning. He was defintely late for the morning roll call and he haven't reported anything yet to the headquarters. He got up from the bed and pulled out a paper from one of his vest pockets and wrote a message for Dr. Kang that he needed to do his errand and promised her to spend the night together again. A noise alerted him and Si Jin turned his head to the direction of the door and noticed some soldiers were peeking on them before they scattered away when they realized Si Jin was awake.

The Major only laughed in disbelief.

Today he must deal with his men who dare peeked on him and Dr. Kang.

He quickly got up and wore back his upper uniform, his belt, and his boots. He gave Mo Yeon a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his helmet and his vest and got out from the room. Outside, he met with Chi Hun and Dr. Song and asked them to take care of Mo Yeon.

The Major walked out from the Medicube and headed to the main tent. Some soldiers saluted him along the way and he caught their cheeky grins. Si Jin couldn't help, but shaking his head.

In the main tent, Joon Ha already arrived from the hospital and quickly gave Si Jin a salute.

"How was it?" The Major asked.

"Everything is under control, sir. The earthquake did a huge damage on the hospital. All the staffs and patients are transferred to another hospital. The UN doctors also asked about Dr. Kang's condition and I already told them. They expect to see her again before she has to return to Korea. Sergeant Choi already conscious and the doctors give him three days to rest," Joon Ha answered.

Si Jin nodded. "That's good. Thank you, Captain, and can you tell all the soldiers to gather in front of the barrack? I need to say something to them."

Joon Ha blinked. "Yes, sir."

Si Jin didn't need to wait too long for the soldiers to line up in front of him just like he wanted to. They gave him their salute and then he said, "I'd like to say thank you to all of you for the rescue mission. Sergeant Choi and Dr. Kang are well, thank you for your quick actions."

The Major pursed his lips and then, grinned smugly while the soldiers already knew their Major was plotting something.

"As for what happened last night, I know most of you making a fuss about it. I have to say I didn't do anything wrong because Dr. Kang is my-soon-to-be wife. And to all of you who already made a fuss," Si Jin's face suddenly turned serious. "20 laps sand run with your gun."

The soldiers groaned while Joon Ha only laughed lightly next to Si Jin.

"If you groan, add 5 more laps."

And they finally went silent.

"On your way!" Si Jin said.

"Yes, sir."

The soldiers split up and Si Jin looked over at Joon Ha who only smiling. "I didn't make a fuss, sir," he said in defense.

Si Jin smirked. "I know you didn't. If you do, I'll have you to run 30 laps."

Joon Ha cleared his throat while Si Jin turned around and walked away.

"I'm going to the headquarters," the Major said without looking back.

"Yes, sir. Salute!" Joon Ha replied.

The soldiers did the run as Si Jin told, passing Myeong Ju who looked at them curiously. "What happened?" she asked Joon Ha who appeared next to her. It was unusual seeing most of the soldiers did the sand run.

Joon Ha only scratched his head. "Let's just say our Major doesn't like other people peeking on him and Dr. Kang."

"Huh?"

Major Yoo Si Jin could be scary when it came to Dr. Kang Mo Yeon.

* * *

In the Medicube, Mo Yeon already awake and read the note Si Jin left for her. She only made a face when the Major stated he would come back to spend the night with her.

The nerve of that man.

As if she didn't know he made the soldiers did the sand run just because they made a fuss about him sleeping next to her.

Dr. Song gave her a light meal and finally released the oxygen. Mo Yeon could lay down more freely. It was the moment when Sergeant Choi visited her. He also still wearing patient cloth and walked with limping leg.

"Sergeant Choi, you shouldn't walk around like this," Mo Yeon said in surprise while sitting on her bed.

The Sergeant only smiled and sat on the chair next to Mo Yeon's bed. "I can't rest until I know you are well just like the others told me."

"Aww...you're so sweet. No wonder you already married."

"Pardon?"

Mo Yeon only laughed. "No, nothing." She pointed to the soldier's leg. "How's your wound?"

"It's better. Sometimes it stings, but not as much as yesterday. Thank you for your help, Doctor."

The doctor smiled. "No problem. And, thank you for saving my life. Now, you should get rest. As you can see, I'm fine."

"Yes, Doctor. Salute!"

Mo Yeon smiled and also gave the Sergeant her salute.

The doctor spent her day on the bed for she still needed time to recover. She raised her eyebrows when Si Jin came into her bed section after dinner and removed his belt and boots, along with his upper uniform.

Mo Yeon looked at him with shocking face. "What are you doing?" She quickly sat up on her bed.

Si Jin looked back with his innocent face. "Sleeping here with you."

The doctor couldn't say anything when Si Jin opened the blanket and lay next to her, as if it was a natural thing in the world.

"You are unbelievable," Mo Yeon muttered.

Si Jin sighed. He looked at Mo Yeon who was still looking at him incredulously. "You can say anything you want. After we get married, you can't complain."

"Huh...now I begin to regret my decision saying yes to your marriage proposal."

"It's too late for that."

"I told you, your confidence can backfire you someday."

Si Jin chuckled and motioned to Mo Yeon to lay next to him. The doctor sighed and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes when Si Jin kissed her forehead.

"You took off your oxygen," he said.

Mo Yeon nodded and opened her eyes, meeting with those loving eyes. "Dr. Song thinks my lungs are better so I don't need oxygen anymore."

The Major sighed dramatically. "This means I can't do anything because your lips are not dry anymore."

The doctor narrowed her eyes. "Pervert."

Si Jin grinned and caressed her cheek. "How do you feel now?"

"Better than yesterday. Dr. Song said he would release me in the next two days." Mo Yeon glared at Si Jin. "After that, I'm sleeping in my own tent."

"I can still sleeping there with you."

"Hey!"

Si Jin laughed.

"Seriously? What the headquarters think when they heard you are sleeping here with me? Will they punish you?"

"They already knew."

"What? And?"

Si Jin shrugged. "And nothing. Besides, they knew the reason I came here it's because of you and you are not just any random woman. You're my woman." He gave her his intense glare. "That's the difference."

"Ah, so that was why you told the soldiers to do the sand run."

"I told you before, I'm the Major. I can punish them even for looking at you."

"Gosh..."

Mo Yeon sighed while Si Jin was playing with her hair.

"I wish I could do that too in the hospital, using power like that. Do you know I failed being professor three times?"

The Major blinked.

"It's all about connection in Haesung. That was why I wanted to resign, aside from...well, of course you already knew. The last professor they had was that lousy Dr. Kim who can't even use a scalpel and giving wrong diagnoses. It should have been her who became the celebrity, not me."

Mo Yeon took a deep breath. "And now, the foreign country asked for my help. I feel like this is how I should be treated." She looked at Si Jin. "Working with the UN doctors giving me new perspective. I still want to build my own hospital. It's my dream."

Si Jin smiled lovingly. "Ever since I knew you, I knew you are not just an ordinary doctor. Especially when you tried to stop the bleeding of that patient on the day I came for our appointment."

"You saw me?"

"Not only saw you. I helped the nurses pushed the bed to the surgery room. You didn't see me, of course."

"Oh..."

"And what you said to that Yoon Gi guy about us protecting you while you were doing the surgery, I was proud at myself and you. Proud at myself because I made the right decision and also proud at you because you understood why I did it in the first place."

"Because you believe me?"

Si Jin stared at Mo Yeon. "Yes. I believed you can save him and I believe you will always keep me alive."

Mo Yeon only could smiled back, her heart full with love for her soldier. Her mother was right. Si Jin was the only one who could understand her.

"I will support your decision, anything at all." Si Jin grimaced. "Just...think first when you want to give your resignation letter."

Mo Yeon chuckled and slapped Si Jin's arm.

The Major stared at Mo Yeon deeply. "I always think how lucky I am. During my time in the captivity, I always regret I take you for granted. Thank you for waiting for me."

The doctor smiled grimly. "The pebble is indeed magical." She looked at Si Jin. "You never told me what happened during that one year."

Si Jin went silent. The memories flooded back, being chained, being hit, starving, didn't know whether it was day or night, the pain of thinking Dr. Kang might forget about him, until he and Dae-young could escape.

"I was shot and then, the militia took me away with Dae-young," he said, Si Jin's eyes had the faraway look. "They tortured us, asking for the UN radio code, asking our base. They hit us, locked us in the basement, often left us starving. I told you, didn't I? We got help from a friend."

Mo Yeon didn't know how to answer that. She did the one thing she could, she snuggled on Si Jin's chest, wrapping her right arm on his waist.

"Thank you for telling me. I know you don't want me to worry."

"How did you know?" he asked.

"The master on reading you mind."

They both chuckled.

And then, Mo Yeon released her hug and stared at Si Jin. "I know you don't want me to worry, but some things are worth saying out loud. I'm not saying you need to tell me what kind of mission you will have in the future, I don't need the gory details, but if you need someone to ease the burden or just to talk, I'm here. You know that, right?"

Si Jin smiled, his heart warmed. "I know. You are a wise woman."

Mo Yeon smiled back. "I know. Myeong Ju told me that, too." She snuggled again to Si Jin's chest, closing her eyes. "If only you told me sooner you're in Special Forces, we probably already had a relationship before I assigned to Urk."

The Major only chuckled while playing with Mo Yeon's hair and said, "Yeah, I should have told you," before he, too, fell in the deep sleep.

* * *

For the next day, Mo Yeon still spent her day on the bed while Si Jin left to do his duty around the camp. Team Alpha visited her and brought her chocolate, making Mo Yeon touched.

"How did you get this?" Mo Yeon asked them when Joon Ha handed her a box of Ferrero Rocher. "I have no idea you can have this in Urk, of all places."

"We looked over the town."

"Actually, I asked that girl in the tavern."

They answered in union before looking at each other and Mo Yeon raised her eyebrows.

"Valentine?"

Joon Ha grimaced. "Just asked her a favor. I heard from Dae-young, Major Yoo once got a gun from her for rescuing you..." And then, he went silent after realizing the slip of tongue.

The rest of the team looked at their Captain with wide eyes while Mo Yeon narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

The Captain cleared his throat. "I was saying I was asking her a favor. Don't you like it? All women love chocolate."

The doctor gave Joon Ha the sideways glance. "Right...I also love soju. Maybe you can ask Valentine for that, too." And then, Mo Yeon realized something. "Maybe we could drink together before I have to return to Korea. What do you say?"

"Major Yoo forbids you to have a drink with another man," this time Sergeant Seo answered with his usual soldier style.

"He did? Wow..." Sergeant Gong and Sergeant Im said in union.

The doctor rolled her eyes. "I will bring him along. I already promised Dr. Song to have drink together and from what I had been through, don't you think I could get a bit privilege? Sergeant Choi can come too if he wants."

"That would be fun. It's not everyday we can have a drink with beautiful lady," Sergeant Gong said, making the rest of the team looking at him incredulously.

"Do you want to run 25 laps for saying that?" Sergeant Im piped in.

"Oh...sorry..."

Mo Yeon only chuckled. "Thank you for the chocolate. So, let's have a drink, then. Okay?" The doctor grinned, holding up her hand. Her index finger connected with her thumb, forming a circle, with the remaining fingers lifted up.

Sergeant Gong and Sergeant Im happily mimicked Mo Yeon's fingers. "Okay!" while Joon Ha and Dae-young smiled slightly.

It didn't hurt to have a drink, right?

And when Mo Yeon said those soldiers were worse than women about gossiping, she wasn't surprise when Si Jin came into her bed section at night with stern face. She watched him removed his belt and then, his boots and his upper uniform before slipping on the bed next to her and suddenly caged her in his arms.

The Major looked at her deeply. "I told you not to have a drink with another man and yet, you asked Team Alpha to have a drink with you?"

Mo Yeon froze. "Um...yes?"

Si Jin sighed dramatically and dropped his head animatedly on her shoulder. "You are very mean."

The doctor chuckled and caressed Si Jin's hair. "I told them to ask you to come with me too, and I promised Dr. Song to have a drink together. Don't you think I could at least get any privilege after what I had been through?"

"You do know soldiers don't drink when they are on duty, right?" Si Jin mumbled while his head was still on Mo Yeon's shoulder.

"You drank wine once," she said cheekily, making Si Jin laughed lightly on her shoulder. Mo Yeon shrugged. "I consider their duty to protect me and my team is over. Isn't that the reason why they are here? Or if you insist, you guys just drink water while Dr. Song and I could have fun a bit." And then, she remembered something. "Captain Lee told me something about Valentine, though."

She felt Si Jin went rigid.

"About you had guns from her?"

"Ow...my head hurts. Ow...it hurts so much. I think I need to sleep," Si Jin said, acting like he had a headache, making Mo Yeon raised her eyebrows.

"You were fine one minute ago."

The Major sighed and he lifted his head and saw the gunshot wound on Mo Yeon's left shoulder for her cloth was a bit exposed on the area. He gently fingered her wound and Mo Yeon shivered, in a good way.

"I guess I'm not the only one who has a gunshot wound." Si Jin's eyes met Mo Yeon's. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

The doctor smiled tenderly. "You did that to protect me. Thank you for saving my life back then."

"But, still..."

This time, it was Si Jin who couldn't finish his words because Mo Yeon leaned closer and gave him a deep kiss. She only grinned when she saw his shocked face.

Moments later, Si Jin only laughed lightly before caressing her cheek and kissed her deeply. Mo Yeon wrapped her arms on Si Jin's neck while the Major tightened his hold on Mo Yeon's waist before he ended the kiss.

The doctor only smiled. "My old-fashioned soldier."

Si Jin smiled back. As much as he wanted to do it, he knew it was not appropriate and he knew Mo Yeon was not ready yet, at least until their wedding. Well, they did play a bit during that time on the hay truck, but that didn't count. They were only kissing with him showing her his pent-up emotions of being rejected several times and his lady love finally returned his feelings, resulting on they accidentally rolled over on the hay. Any men would lost himself.

His eyes glinted mischievously. "Like I said, you can't complain after we get married. I'm not expecting to stop after we saying our vows."

Mo Yeon's eyes widened and her heart was beating erratically. She always wonder what kind of man Si Jin was on that department. She guessed she would find out later.

And then, Si Jin's eyes turned soft before giving her another sweet kiss.

"Go to sleep. We need to rest," he said before snuggling again on Mo Yeon's side.

The doctor only smiled while closing her eyes, listening to Si Jin's breathing.

* * *

The next morning, it was the same. Si Jin was up before her, leaving her another note and her phone finally buzzed. Mo Yeon looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw Dr. Pyo's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

" _You silly girl. Why don't you call me? I thought you are dead. Good thing Dr. Song told me you are alright and need some rest. How are you?"_

Mo Yeon smiled. "I'm fine. Healthy. Dr. Song will release me from the Medicube today so tonight I can sleeping in my own tent."

" _Are you sure you want to sleep in your tent? I heard you are very cozy with Major Yoo these past few days."_

The doctor rolled her eyes. "Not your business."

" _Just want to remind you, your wedding is on the next one and a half month. At least, you both can wait."_

"What? Don't give me that kind of talk now," Mo Yeon hissed, feeling her cheeks blushing.

" _You're not a teenager, Mo Yeon. So is he."_

The doctor could hear her friend giggling on the other line. Gosh, could this be more embarrassing?

"Stop that. He's very old-fashioned man, mind you. Besides, you said for yourself we're not teenager anymore. We don't need the talk, do we?"

" _Oh, I know. I know you're still a virgin."_

"What the..."

Mo Yeard heard her best friend laughed so hard on the phone.

"I hope you're calling me in your office. I don't want anyone hear you said I'm a virgin."

" _Anyway, you should have seen Mr. Han when he received news you were trapped under the ruins. He looked so annoyed for having a meeting again with the army. He said Haesung Hospital probably the only hospital which has to deal with soldiers a lot."_

"Hmm... I wonder why?"

Dr. Pyo laughed from the other line. _"Just take care of yourself, Mo Yeon. I'm so glad you're ok. Say my gratitude to Major Yoo for keeping you safe. I'll see you in couple of days."_

"You too. See you."

Mo Yeon blew a breath in annoyance.

Dr. Pyo really knew how to push her button.

Just like Dr. Song promised, he finally released Mo Yeon from the Medicube in the afternoon. After having shower and had dinner, she returned to her tent and lit up her favorite candle.

"You're here."

She turned and saw Si Jin stood outside her tent. Mo Yeon smiled and Si Jin went in and sat next to her.

"Dr. Song said I could find you here."

"What? You're going to sleep with me again?"

The Major chuckled. "I'd love to, but I think I just stay here until you fall asleep."

Mo Yeon looked at him curiously. "What is this? Where's the sly Si Jin that I know? Who are you and what are you doing to him?"

Si Jin grinned and leaned closer. "So, do you think I'm sly?"

"You're sly and good looking," Mo Yeon answered with the equal grin.

Si Jin only laughed lightly and then, looked at Mo Yeon tenderly. "The UN doctors want to see you before you return to Korea. And since you will be home in three more days, when are you going to see them?"

Mo Yeon pursed her lips and began to think. "Tomorrow I'm going to be busy in the Medicube and going to have a drink at night, so maybe the day after tomorrow."

Si Jin narrowed his eyes playfully. "Are you still going to have a drink with those men?"

"You're coming with me."

"You seriously want to get drunk?"

"No, just a drink, but I don't mind to see Dr. Song a bit tipsy," she gave Si Jin her signature glance, making the Major chuckled.

"Now, who is the sly one here?"

Mo Yeon shrugged. "I can't get drunk if I want to see those doctors the next day."

Si Jin smiled and caressed her head lovingly. "Clever girl." He motioned to the bed. "Go have some rest."

Mo Yeon smiled back and took off her shoes before climbing under the blanket. Si Jin crouched down next to her bed while his hand caressing her head in comforting motion, making the doctor felt sleepy.

"Thank you for coming here for me, Big Boss," she said in low voice before closing her eyes.

Si Jin smiled and kissed Mo Yeon's forehead. "Anything for you, Beauty."

The Major stayed with Mo Yeon until she fell asleep before he rose from his crouching position and left Mo Yeon's tent.

The next day, Mo Yeon was in the Medicube, listing the medicines she could give to the UN doctors along with her team. When finally the night came, Si Jin and Team Alpha, including Sergeant Choi, already waited for her and Dr. Song outside the Medicube. Mo Yeon didn't surprise when she saw them still wearing the brown uniform. They were still on duty.

They went with two cars to Valentine's tavern. Mo Yeon felt relieved when Valentine said she already sent Fatima to bed. She thought Fatima seeing her along with these soldiers in the tavern might not very wise move. To her surprise, the soldiers only drank water while Valentine served her and Dr. Song soju.

" **How did you get this?"** she asked the tavern's owner.

Valentine smiled and winked. **"I have my ways, girl."**

Mo Yeon only laughed lightly. **"Thank you."**

The night went smoothly. Mo Yeon kept her word not to get drunk, also courtesy of Si Jin's watchful eyes. Dr. Song was the drunk one and began to ramble about his lovely fiancee, Nurse Ha, and Mo Yeon only hoped those soldiers didn't talk about it in the camp. They went home after midnight and Si Jin took her back to her tent to get some sleep. Just like the night before, he left Mo Yeon after she fell asleep.

In the morning, Mo Yeon was ready to meet with the UN doctors. This time, Si Jin was the one who would take her to town. She wore her short pants and her shirt with sneakers, and braided her hair on her right side. Si Jin took her to another hospital where all the patients were transferred. When they finally arrived, the hospital was bigger than the previous and only suffered minor damage from the earthquake. Si Jin and Mo Yeon walked together into the hospital to meet the head of UN doctor, James. After giving him the medical supplies Mo Yeon brought from the Medicube, James took her for a walk.

" **We are so glad you are fine, Dr. Kang,"** he said while they were walking around the hospital with Si Jin tagging along behind them. James looked at Si Jin and nudged Mo Yeon. **"Who is he? Boyfriend?"**

Mo Yeon only chuckled. **"You know I've been here with soldiers before, Doctor."**

James shrugged. **"I'm a man. I can tell if this soldier is different than before."**

Mo Yeon blushed and stole a glance to Si Jin who already looked at her with childish expression. She knew he also heard what James had said before.

She cleared her throat and continued to walk next to James. **"He's...he's my fiance. We're going to get married soon."**

James grinned. " **Ah, congratulations to both of you, then. So, you're a soldier's girl, huh?"**

Mo Yeon blushed again.

James smiled and then said, **"I just want to say thank you for your help, Dr. Kang. We're so grateful your small research could help the M3 patients."** And then, he looked at Mo Yeon. **"I will tell the UN and WHO about you. They might want to see you or maybe recruit you in the future, like Daniel."**

Mo Yeon stilled and she could feel Si Jin paid his attention to her too.

" **So, don't be surprised when someday we will contact you in Korea,"** James said again.

Mo Yeon finally could smile. **"I'm looking forward to see them when the time comes. Please, take care of the patients for me. I hope we can meet again soon."**

James nodded and extended his hand to shake Mo Yeon's hand which she happily accepted. **"It's an honor to work with you, Doctor. Have a safe flight to Korea."** He looked at Si Jin and gave a slight nod. **"Soldier."**

Si Jin nodded back and James gave Mo Yeon a smile before retreating back to the hospital.

Mo Yeon only stood there for a moment before Si Jin stood in front of her. Their eyes met and the Major smiled before taking her hand to return to their car. She thought they were going back to the camp so she was surprised when Si Jin drove their car to the tavern. He only smiled when he saw her curious face.

"Someone told me I should give Fatima a visit," he said while grinning, making the doctor chuckled.

Fatima was serving a drink to a guest when Mo Yeon and Si Jin arrived. The girl smiled brightly and then, quickly walked to them and gave them a hug.

"I thought you're not going to visit me," Fatima said to Si Jin.

The latter was surprised Fatima talked to them with Korean, but Mo Yeon only smiled at him.

"Well, I'm a bit busy," he finally answered and glanced sideways at Mo Yeon. "I come here before I have to return to Korea with Dr. Kang. We will visit you again someday."

Fatima smiled. "After you get married?"

Mo Yeon only laughed lightly while Si Jin blinked in surprise.

"W-what?"

"Do you think I'm clueless? After what had happened, I know you love her, Major. And from what I've heard from Ms. Valentine, you even went to rescue her alone," Fatima said cheekily."Will you send us the invitation?"

Mo Yen and Si Jin looked at each other before the Major looked back at Fatima. "We don't know if you can come. I mean, you can't come alone."

" **Don't worry about that,"** suddenly Valentine said and wrapped her arm around Fatima's shoulders. **"I know you've been talking about a wedding. Like I said, I have my ways."** She winked and smiled genuinely. **"Congratulations to both of you."**

Both Si Jin and Mo Yeon smiled. **"Thank you."**

They didn't stay long at the tavern. After saying goodbye, Si Jin and Mo Yeon returned to their car and drove away. Mo Yeon was surprised when Si Jin suddenly drove to the road she knew so well. The road to their beach.

She looked at him in surprise.

"I can't let you visit our beach alone," the Major said with tender smile.

Mo Yeon smiled back.

Just like before, Si Jin parked the car on the end of the road and they rented a boat. It was like a deja vu for Mo Yeon seeing Si Jin drove the boat wearing his brown uniform with her sitting next to him. The blue sky, the blue ocean, and the wind blew on her face making her feeling nostalgic. She visited the beach before with Si Jin when they wanted to return the pebble, but this one was different.

When they arrived, Si Jin tied the boat and then, helped her hopped from the boat. They only stood still, watching the blue ocean with the old ship behind them.

Si Jin watched the woman next to him, smiling when he saw Dr. Kang watched the ocean. Her braided hair made her looked sexy in his eyes and Si Jin wondered what other things could made her look sexy to him.

"You said after you know me, your life is brighter," suddenly Mo Yeon said and looked at Si Jin. "What was your life like before?"

Si Jin tilted his head. "Boring, mundane, living only waiting for the next mission."

"Isn't it lighter?"

The Major blinked. "What do you mean?"

Mo Yeon smiled. "You don't have to think about someone else who will wait for you to come home and you don't need to fulfill your promise to not to get hurt."

Si Jin squinted his eyes. "What is this? If this is your way for making me dump you, it's not going to work, Dr. Kang."

The doctor laughed lightly and looked again at the ocean. "Just a thought, though."

"What about you? What was your life like before you knew me?" he asked back.

Mo Yeon shrugged. "The same as yours. You heard what my mother said. I practically live in the hospital." She lowered her head. "When I thought you were..." She stopped and felt Si Jin shifted closer to her. She lifted her head again and looked back at the ocean. "I know I can't live without you."

Silence.

"The things the UN doctor said about UN recruiting you, how do you feel?"

The doctor gave a soft smile. "I still have time to think about it and I know I won't be alone this time."

Si Jin smiled and also looked at the ocean. "Even a soldier wants someone by his side." He looked again at Mo Yeon who already stared at him. "It's really nice to have someone I can go home to."

Mo Yeon smiled brightly, making Si Jin's heart beating faster.

He stepped forward and pulled Mo Yeon to him by grabbing her waist. "After we return, let's get married. Live a happy life with me. Will you accept my offer, Doctor?"

Mo Yeon pursed her lips. "Well, I don't have any other choices because you said I'm not allowed to be happy with someone else." She wrapped her arms around Si Jin's neck. "Yes, I'll accept your offer, Major."

Si Jin smiled tenderly before leaning down and kissed Mo Yeon deeply.

The ocean, the beach, the ship, and the sky were their witness for the exchanged promise.

* * *

Days later, when Mo Yeon returned to Korea and to Heasung, a package delivered for her in her workplace. In curiosity, she opened it and realized it was two boxes of Fererro Rocher. She only laughed. There was no name of the sender, but she knew who sent it.

Those men were not only good with guns.

* * *

 **Next:** Kang Mo Yeon and Yoon Myeong Ju's Double Date.


	15. Their Second Double Date

**Kang Mo Yeon and Yoon Myeong Ju's Double Date**

 _Major Yoo Si Jin_

 _Republic of Korea Army_

 _and_

 _Kang Mo Yeon_

 _request the honor of your presence at their wedding_

...

Mo Yeon blew a breath and put down her wedding invitation on the desk. Myeong Ju peeked at her invitation and grinned, "So, are you really getting married to this wuss?"

Next to Mo Yeon, Si Jin grumbled, "Hey!"

They had their second double date at dal komm Coffee on Saturday night, their favorite place, after a while, also both girls were promised to celebrate Mo Yeon's upcoming wedding which will be held in a month. Si Jin showed her the example of their wedding invitation, and following the tradition, even the invitation had to follow some rules.

"I told you and that fish-face Commander of yours, I don't care about rules," Mo Yeon said, making the three soldiers looked at her incredulously. She stared back at them and shrugged, before squinting her eyes to Si Jin. "I told you we should just elope."

Myeong Ju pursed her lips. "If getting married in military style is hard, I'm with Mo Yeon's idea to elope," she said, making Dae-young stared at her with pleading face, the please-don't-get-me-into-trouble-again face.

"I've been into several missions which risking my life, but dealing with the two of you is deadlier compares to that," Si Jin muttered.

"I agree," Dae-young interjected.

"Think of it," Mo Yeon went on. "Different ranks mean different ways to write their names on the invitations. We also have invitation in English for our friend in Urk."

"You mean, that Urk girl?" Myeong Ju asked. "I thought Urk isn't stabil. Is it going to hard for her to get a passport?"

"Valentine said she will take care of it." And then, Mo Yeon covered her face with her hands. "I have no idea getting married to the man next to me is a complicated process."

Si Jin looked at Mo Yeon incredulously.

Myeong Ju grinned. "I told him I didn't agree you were dating him."

The Major squinted his eyes. "You have no say to that. You are not her family." He sipped his coffee. "You can say that now. Wait until you get married to that man next to you, not to mention your father is the General."

"I told Dae-young I want to elope."

"No, you didn't," Dae-young said suddenly.

"I tell you just now."

"I must refuse."

Mo Yeon looked at the couple in front of her. "You two are not the only people here."

Si Jin nudged Mo Yeon's shoulder lightly with his fist. "At least you get to see me wearing my dress uniform. You said I'm good wearing that," he said cheekily.

Mo Yeon's eyes turned bright. "Yeah, that's the good point." She looked again at Myeong Ju and Dae-young. "Will you guys wearing your dress uniform?"

The General's daughter raised her eyebrows. "Have you forgotten you asked me to become your bridesmaid? Dae-young probably wears his uniform, he told me he's going to be the best man. All the male soldiers too. Military custom stated if the groom wears his dress uniform, the guests from the army must, too."

The doctor grinned. "At least there's one rule that I like," she said, causing Si Jin to roll his eyes. And then, she pursed her lips and looked at Dae-young. "I remember the last time we attended Daniel's wedding. I thought Sergeant Seo has a trauma over wedding."

Si Jin almost choked his coffee, Myeong Ju laughed, while Dae-young looked back at Mo Yeon helplessly.

"You still have a trauma? You can't do that in my wedding," Si Jin said to Dae-young.

"I assure you I can behave," the Sergeant answered.

"Oh, he will behave. Perhaps after see me wearing bridesmaid gown, he will propose to me," Myeong Ju interjected in her usual girlish way.

Si Jin snickered and leaned himself over the table. "You haven't proposed to her? You're on a relationship longer than me."

"Yes, but you are bolder than me," Dae-young answered almost automatically.

Si Jin shrugged. "If I'm not bold, I'm still sulking over the beautiful lady next to me for I don't know how long."

Dae-young smirked, or looked like he did. "I know you never give up on her."

Myeong Ju raised her eyebrows at the two men. "You two are not the only people here." She turned her attention to Mo Yeon who sipped her coffee. "A lot of soldiers curious about you, though."

Mo Yeon made a face. "I thought they already knew me when I visited the base."

The General's daughter shrugged. "Not everyone has privilege on meeting you directly. I bet the people from Ministry of Defense are the most curious, especially after the last earthquake in Urk. Rumor said they wanted to know you when my dad told your director about that wuss," she pointed at Si Jin, "already on his way for the rescue mission, and hinted he had special relationship with you." Myeong Ju's eyes twinkled. "I told you, you are the princess."

The doctor chuckled. "Yeah, sure, and you're Sergeant Seo's guardian."

Both men looked at the girls. "What?"

Mo Yeon grinned. "Girl talk."

Myeong Ju ignored the two men.

"So, everything is ready? How about your wedding dress?"

The doctor nodded. "My mother said the wedding dress is already finished. It's beautiful."

"Can I see it?" Si Jin asked, his eyes lit up.

Mo Yeon narrowed her eyes. "No, you can't. It's a bad luck if you see the wedding dress before the wedding."

"How come?"

"Everyone knows it."

"Not in military custom."

"Huh?"

Myeong Ju sighed. "He has the point. He is allowed to meet you before the ceremony. That's the difference between civilian wedding and military wedding."

Mo Yeon blinked. "Oh." She eyed Myeong Ju. "You know a lot about military wedding and yet, you don't want to have one."

The General's daughter only grinned. "I'm a practical girl."

"I'm going to have some rehearsals too before the ceremony." Mo Yeon looked at Si Jin. "You know that, right?"

The Major only nodded animatedly. "There are traditions following the ceremony." He grinned playfully. "You'll see."

Mo Yeon groaned. "Not the rules again." She sighed. "I already had headache when my mother told me about the venue and all, she had to ask permission from your superiors, even for the photographer. In the end, my mother used the vendors suggested by the army. Not to mention the seat arrangements. I spent a lot of time learning that one compared to learn about the M3 virus."

"You invite all the people from Haesung?" Myeong Ju asked.

The doctor rolled her eyes. "No, I don't want to, but everyone is eager to come."

"I'm not surprised. Well, you are very famous. You still haven't said anything on your show about getting married, though," Myeong Ju said cheekily.

Myeong Ju's words peaked Si Jin's curiosity. "Hah! I'm waiting for that announcement either," he said with twinkle in his eyes.

Mo Yeon looked at both Myeong Ju and Si Jin. "I'll tell them soon." And then, she looked at Si Jin. "It's your fault I said I didn't have a boyfriend because you acted like you didn't have a girlfriend."

"Is this about Red Velvet? I thought it didn't matter anymore. Are you still holding a grudge on that?" Si Jin said in defense.

"It's different from what you did in Urk when you joked about the landmine when I just arrived. You said I was going to die."

"I said I'm sorry."

"You joked about a landmine?" This time it was Myeong Ju.

"So, that was why she cried," Dae-young finally had the conclusion, reminiscing the moment when the Major said he made the pretty doctor cried when she was just arrived at the camp.

"Yeah, right. Don't get jealous if someday me and Myeong Ju watch an idol group's concert. We both have favorites too," Mo Yeon piped in.

"What?"

The General's daughter only smiled and put her face on her hand, leaning on the table. "You really have ways on winning her heart," she said to Si Jin.

Mo Yeon and Si Jin stilled and realized they were not alone. Both looked at Myeong Ju and Dae-young who watched them with smile in their eyes.

Myeong Ju turned to Dae-young. "You should joke about a landmine with me."

The Sergeant looked back animatedly. "That won't be fun because you know about those mines too."

The doctor rolled her eyes. "Oh, please..."

"You had your revenge by poking your needle at me," Si Jin said again to Mo Yeon.

The latter looked at Si Jin with playful eyes. "Yes, I did, but someone just eager to hold my hand."

"I did not."

Myeong Ju grinned. "Your marriage is going to be fun, I'm sure. Don't make me wait too long for a nephew or niece."

Dae-young tried not to laugh while both Si Jin and Mo Yeon only looked at Myeong Ju in horror.

"We're not even married yet, and you talk about children? That's nice," Mo Yeon said in annoyance.

"Well, after what had happened in Urk with the two of you and him making the soldiers did the sand run, I'm sure it's only a matter of time," Myeong Ju said again.

"What kind of analysis is that?" Si Jin asked in return.

"A brilliant one."

"More like a lousy one."

Mo Yeon sighed and looked at Dae-young. "We should go, Sergeant Seo. Leave them alone."

"Yes, Ma'am," he answered with smile in his words.

They both rose to get up before Si Jin grabbed Mo Yeon's arm and Myeong Ju held Dae-yong's elbow.

"What do you think you're doing?" They said in union.

"You can have your small fight while me and Sergeant Seo can do something else," Mo Yeon answered.

"Like what?" Si Jin asked, narrowing his eyes.

The doctor pursed her lips. "Taking me home?"

"No, you're staying here."

Mo Yeon shrugged. "Ok."

"This is very odd timing."

The doctor chuckled and then, looked at Myeong Ju. "I'm sure your bridesmaid dress already finished too, and I'll tell Dr. Pyo, Nurse Ha and Nurse Choi about it."

Myeong Ju nodded. "Ah, yes, you have four bridesmaids. Dr. Pyo is your maid of honor?" Mo Yeon nodded and she turned to Si Jin. "How about you?"

The Major pointed to Dae-young. "He will be my best man and ring bearer. Dr. Kang asked for Nurse Ha, Nurse Choi, and Dr. Pyo so Dr. Song will come along and for Nurse Choi, I asked for Captain Lee."

Mo Yeon looked at Si Jin in surprise. "Are you going to be a matchmaker for Captain Lee?"

Si Jin grinned. "I wish. I already asked Sergent Gong to be Dr. Pyo's partner."

"How about Sergeant Im? Hmm...I need to add one more bridesmaid, then," Mo Yeon pondered.

The General's daughter smiled while watching the couple in front of her. She, too, was happy for them. Suddenly, she held Mo Yeon's hand, making the doctor surprised. "Congratulations on your wedding. I wish the best in your marriage, Mo Yeon. Truly."

Mo Yeon smiled. "Thank you."

"And you," Myeong Ju pointed to Si Jin, "Don't make me regret not listening to my dad for dating you. Make her happy, ok?"

Si Jin scoffed. "You can talk like that after congratulating my soon-to-be-wife. You are weird. I'm so glad I'm not interested in you."

Mo Yeon sighed and sipped her coffee. "Here we go again."

Dae-young only smiled slightly and also enjoying his coffee, while listening the banter between the Major and the General's daughter.

Major Yoo Si Jin's wedding was indeed worth to wait.


	16. Their wedding (Part 1)

_**Author's Note:**_

 _I plan to write a full chapter of their wedding, but later changed during the writing process. The wedding will happen in the next chapter._

 _Also, thanks to DOTS, I also learn about military ranks and all that, just like Mo Yeon._

* * *

 _Italic fonts = text message_

* * *

 **Kang Mo Yeon and Yoo Si Jin's Wedding (Part 1)**

 **D-25 (Invitation)**

"Colonel Kim Jong Ho...Colonel...Colonel...Field-grade officer...that means his rank is in front of his name," Mo Yeon mumbled while scrolling over military rank information on her laptop.

Si Jin only smiled next to her.

They were spending their Sunday afternoon writing names for their wedding invitations. Si Jin and Mo Yeon finally decided to use their wedding invitation in English rather than in Korean, so they could give or send the invitations in time. Not to mention they had to send two invitations to Urk for Fatima and to Canada for Daniel and Ye-hwa. Mo Yeon wanted to send an invitation to the hospital in Urk where she was helping the UN doctors, but she wasn't sure the doctors were still there.

As Mo Yeon said earlier, the military protocols dictated different ways to write the ranks and names of the soldiers in the base. Since Si Jin was a Major and considered a senior officer, his rank was in front of his name, the same also for his superiors while the others below him, their ranks were written behind their names.

"It's been a year. Do you think Daniel and Ye-hwa already had children?" Mo Yeon asked, her eyes still glued on her laptop screen.

Si Jin pursed his lips, writing another name on the invitation. "Maybe. Why did you ask?"

Mo Yeon shrugged. "Just curious. They never contacted us. Knowing Daniel, he's probably busy." Her fingers scrolled on the keyboard. "You said you're a Major, right? You only need two promotions to become a Colonel and then, you can become a Brigadier General."

Si Jin only nodded while continue writing the names.

"Are you going to be a General like Myeong Ju's father?"

Si Jin stilled and then, looked at Mo Yeon who already stared at him. "Are you ok with that? I mean, me become a General?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course, I'm ok with that." She grinned. "I just can't imagined I get to know a General who is afraid of fish."

And then, she laughed, making Si Jin shook his head. He also laughed along with her. "You are ruthless," he said.

Mo Yeon grinned and then, her smiled disappeared when she noticed two names on the guest list. "Mr. Han and Yoon Gi?"

Si Jin shrugged. "I invited them."

Mo Yeon's shoulders slumped. "Why?"

"Well, because Mr. Han is your director and Yoon Gi is your senior."

The doctor narrowed her eyes. "You do know I had unpleasant memories with them. Why did you invite them?"

"Just to let them know you are finally become mine and they better step away from you. After you become my wife, the army will treat you just like one of us. Those two men better be careful," Si Jin said in clipped tone.

Mo Yeon smiled and leaned her head on Si Jin's shoulder, looking at him. "What is it?" She knew if there was something in Si Jin's mind.

The Major sighed. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I found out the real reason you were in Urk? I told you before I wasn't letting you go to date a guy like him." Si Jin's eyes glinted. "He was lucky when I met him in the elevator, I didn't do anything to him. If he only knew what kind of things I would do to him every time I remember he took you to a hotel."

The doctor sighed softly and wrapped her arms around Si Jin while the latter leaned his head on top of Mo Yeons' head. "No, I was not dating him, but yes, I'm so glad he sent me to Urk. I could see you again. That's the bright side."

Si Jin took a deep breath and hugged Mo Yeon. "Yes, and that's the only reason why I spared him when I saw him. As much as I hate him, he's the one who has brought you to me."

Mo Yeon smiled and then, leaned away. "And Yoon Gi?"

The Major only shrugged. "Just a payback. You only introduced my name to him, but not my job. I can imagine his face when he receives this invitation."

"I don't want to give this to him. No way."

"We can send it," Si Jin said.

The doctor grimaced. "I don't want to do anything with him anymore, mostly after what happened in the reunion. We can send it anonymous."

"Good idea."

"You can ask Team Alpha to send it. I think they are good in tracking address, just like they did to me when they sent the chocolates."

Si Jin froze. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What chocolates?"

Mo Yeon blinked, realizing her slip of tongue. "Umm...they sent me chocolates after I returned from Urk. They gave me one too when I was in the Medicube. It was just a present, I think. Nothing more."

The Major didn't move before pulling out his phone and dialed a number. "Captain Lee, I need to talk to you."

Mo Yeon sighed.

She forgot Si Jin could be dangerous when his jealous side came into the surface.

She probably needed to apologize to Captain Lee later.

 **D-15 (Rehearsal)**

Si Jin and Mo Yeon arrived at the military academy by noon. This was the first time for the doctor visited the academy ever. They decided this place would become their venue because Si Jin was graduated from the academy, the place where he started his military career. For Mo Yeon, it was an honor for her to share the happiest moment in their life in the place where so important for Si Jin. Their ceremony would be held at the chapel and the reception at the hall. Military wedding basically had the same ceremony as civilian's, the difference only the protocols and traditions. Of course, the infamous tradition was the arch of sabres. They would use sabres because Si Jin's service station was in the army.

That day, they visited the chapel and met with the officer who would become their chaplain. The chaplain explained to them the process of the ceremony and Mo Yeon and Si Jin rehearsed to walk under the arch. There would be ten officers to do the arch and they decided to do it inside and outside the chapel, and inside the hall before the reception. One thing which made Mo Yeon reluctant was the gentle "swat" on the rump by the end of the arch ritual.

"Must he do that? Whoever he is?" Mo Yeon asked after they went home and had dinner together.

Si Jin shrugged. "It's a tradition."

Mo Yeon squinted her eyes. "Very odd tradition."

The Major chuckled. "It's the part of welcoming you to the army. The arch is a symbolic pledge of loyalty to us from the army family. That was why I told you the army will treat you as one of us after we married."

"And these officers?"

"Only commissioned officers who allowed to do the arch."

"That means..."

"Yes, from Second Lieutenant until General himself can do the arch," Si Jin answered.

"Do you know who will do the arch?"

Si Jin shook his head. "It's the army policy to assign those officers. We will find out before the ceremony."

Mo Yeon blew a breath. "I just hope it's not your fish-face Commander who will swat my rump," she said, making Si Jin laughed.

And another thing which made Mo Yeon grimaced was the dance.

She was told she and Si Jin would dance at the reception, their first dance as husband and wife.

"I can't dance," she said to Si Jin plainly.

"So am I," he said.

"I don't believe you."

"At least we can laugh together if we step into each other foot."

That probably wouldn't be so bad.

 **D-10 (The Bridesmaids and Invitation Deliveries)**

10 more days to her wedding day and at lunch, Mo Yeon sat at the cafeteria along with her bridesmaids..well...her soon-to-be bridesmaids, Nurse Ha, Nurse Choi, Dr. Pyo, and Eun Jung So, an intern under her supervision. Mo Yeon couldn't think of anyone else to become her bridesmaid. Dr. Kim? Of course not.

"How do they like? This is my first time to be around with soldiers," Jung So said worriedly.

Mo Yeon smiled reassuringly. "They are nice people. Ask these nurses and Dr. Pyo. They'll tell you. Don't be intimidated by their uniforms and guns. They are actually very sweet."

Dr. Pyo almost scoffed. "Yes, they are sweet. If not, you're not getting married with that Major."

Mo Yeon grinned. "That's the point."

"Who is my partner in the ceremony?" the intern asked Mo Yeon.

"Sergeant Im. He's the member of Special Forces. Actually, Dr. Pyo and Nurse Choi's partner are also the members of Special Forces. My fiance is their former captain."

"So, we only to get ready at the venue before noon to prepare ourselves and then, the ceremony would begin in the afternoon. Is that right?" Nurse Ha asked.

Mo Yeon nodded. "Yes, that's right. We will take some pictures too."

"What will the soldiers wear? Suits and ties?" Dr. Pyo asked.

Mo Yeon grinned. "No, they will wear their dress uniform."

Dr. Pyo squinted her eyes. "I have bad feelings if you grin like that. Are these uniforms so good and can cause you grinning like that?"

"They look good in that uniform."

"Have you seen they wear that uniform?"

"I've seen Si Jin wore that in Urk." Mo Yeon suddenly blushed, remembering her wine kiss.

Dr. Pyo raised her eyebrows. "I don't want to know the reason behind your blush," she said while the others were snickering.

Mo Yeon cleared her throat. "Anyway, the dresses are already finished. It will be in the venue on the day of the ceremony. If you don't have anything to ask, I want to deliver the invitations."

Their small meeting ended and Mo Yeon started to give her wedding invitation to all the departments of Haesung Hospital. She also gave one personally to Chi Hun and his wife. The young doctor, of course, so excited and said he wanted to see the famous arch of sabres. Mo Yeon could only rolled her eyes on that.

The doctor only blew a breath when she realized there was only one invitation left on her hand.

It was for Mr. Han.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the director's office and knocked the door. She walked in when Mr. Han said so.

The Director looked surprise when he saw her.

Mo Yeon didn't show any emotions while standing in front of the man whom she hated, but also owed for giving her the chance to meet with her soldier again.

"Dr. Kang! What a surprise? Anything I could help you with?" he said with his wolfish remarks.

Mo Yeon only stepped forward and put down her invitation on the desk.

Mr. Han raised his eyebrows and pulled out the invitation from the envelope. His eyebrows shot up. "Major Yoo Si Jin? He's not the Captain anymore?"

"No," Mo Yeon answered shortly.

The Director laughed lightly. "My ego was still bruised because you choose that soldier over me. I already thought I had my chance when we thought he was dead."

Mo Yeon took a deep breath. "He's a good man. That's why I choose him. Actually, he is the one who invited you, not me. You can come or not, but if I suggest you choose the latter, Mr. Han."

"I can be a good man too."

Mo Yeon smiled. "You already ruined your chance by the time you took me to the hotel." She went silent before continuing again, "And you might receive my resignation letter in the future. Again. Good day, Mr. Han."

Without another word, Mo Yeon quickly got out from the room before leaning on the wall and pulled out her phone.

She typed a message to Si Jin.

 _Mission accomplished._

Moments later her soldier replied.

 _Did he give you a hard time?_

Mo Yeon typed again.

 _No, he only said he could be a good man too._

Si Jin replied.

 _Why did he say that? Are you complementing him?_

Mo Yeon rolled her eyes.

 _No, I'm complementing you. Gosh, I can't believe you're the former Captain of Team Alpha. Are you free this afternoon? Let's have dinner together._

Another reply.

 _Yes, Ma'am._

 **D-8 (The Announcement)**

The wedding day was coming closer and yet, Mo Yeon didn't tell everyone on her show about it. She knew she had to do it soon. She also knew she couldn't tell them who was her soon-to-be-husband. She understood it could be endanger Si Jin if he was on a mission, for people could recognize him. So, when she had to do an episode filming, she asked the host to bring up another topic about boyfriend.

"We've missed you these several episodes, Dr. Kang. We heard you were sent to Urk again for humanity service. Is that true?" The host asked after they finished answering questions from the viewers.

"Yes, that's true," Mo Yeon answered while smiling.

"You are a busy woman. I know you said you didn't have a boyfriend, but is that true? A beautiful doctor like you, I'm sure there's a man out there who can win your heart."

Mo Yeon's heart thumping wildly.

It was now or never.

"Actually, I do have a fiance. We're going to get married soon."

All the people in the room gasped, even the cameraman and the host while the doctor tried not to laugh.

The host was trying to smile and then asked her, "Wow, this is quite a surprise. Why did you tell us you have no boyfriend before?"

"We are trying to be low profile, but now I have to make the announcement I'm going to get married with him. I think it's the right thing to do."

"Who is your fiance? A doctor?"

Mo Yeon smiled. "No."

"Oh."

Mo Yeon's eyes stared at the camera, communicating silently to Si Jin if he ever watched her show. "He's a wonderful and good man. That's all I can say."

That night, her doorbell rang and Mo Yeon opened it, finding Si Jin stood behind it, before he held her nape and pushed her on the wall while closing the door. He didn't say anything, only kissed her hard. Mo Yeon was surprised, but later she kissed Si Jin in return when she realized he didn't intent to startle her, only to kiss. He pulled her closer to him, making her body tingled.

Si Jin ended his kiss and trying to breath while Mo Yeon opened her eyes. She smiled. "What was that for?"

The Major smiled back. "For your announcement. Thank you for not revealing who I am."

Mo Yeon gave Si Jin her famous glare. "I've been around with Special Forces guy a lot. Of course, I know about your secrecy."

Si Jin only chuckled. "Clever girl."

Mo Yeon sighed. "If only I tell them about you sooner, I don't mind if I get a kiss like that."

The Major eyed her slyly. "I know I made the right decision to keep dating you."

Mo Yeon only laughed before Si Jin kissed her again.

 **D-6 (The Girls Visit The Venue)**

Mo Yeon along with the girls arrived at the academy around noon. They were asking for several hours break from the hospital, that was why Nurse Ha and Nurse Choi were wearing their nurses uniform. Myeong Ju, too, already arrived at the academy with her green uniform.

"We look like we're going to a parade," Myeong Ju said after watching them with their working clothes, minus Mo Yeon and Jung So who already took off their white jacket.

Mo Yeon chuckled. "That's a good idea."

Myeong Ju and Mo Yeon walked on the front while the others behind them. Jung So watched Dr. Kang chatted with the female soldier like old friends and that peaked her curiosity.

"Are they friends?" she asked Nurse Ha in low voice.

The nurse nodded. "They went into the same university before Lieutenant Yoon went to the academy. Her boyfriend is also a soldier. Both Lieutenant and her boyfriend are friends with Major Yoo and Dr. Kang."

"I've never seen Major Yoo that you guys talking about. He's never been to the hospital to see Dr. Kang?"

"He did, but rarely came with his uniform. If he is off duty, sometimes we get to see him with Dr. Kang in the hospital," Nurse Ha said again.

"Oh...I see." Jung So pursed her lips. "Is that true Dr. Kang met her fiance while in Urk?"

"No," Nurse Ha answered for the young intern. "I heard from Dr. Pyo, they already met before that."

"Ah..."

The girls were in the academy to visit the venue and for the final briefing before the ceremony. According to Myeong Ju, the men already did the same the day before.

"So, how does it feel? Your wedding is getting closer," Myeong Ju said to Mo Yeon when they walked out from the reception hall, the others were a bit far behind them.

"Excited. Nervous. I don't know..." Mo Yeon chuckled.

The General's daughter grinned. "Dae-young said Si Jin is really nervous. He keeps worrying you will change your mind in the last minute."

Mo Yeon rolled her eyes. "He could be overreacting sometimes." And then, she glanced at Myeong Ju playfully. "That could be a great idea for not showing up at the wedding."

Myeong Ju blinked and then, smiled. "You are a wise woman."

They both laughed before Mo Yeon sighed. "No, I won't do that to him. He already waited long enough for me. I want to make him happy."

Myeong Ju smiled again and wrapped her arm around Mo Yeon's shoulders. "You already did when you accepted him for who he was." And then, she turned serious. "Just remember, he will protect you at any costs. He already defied the rules twice for you, he can do that again in the future if necessary. So, don't be surprised if that happens. Just...don't shut him out when his Special Forces side comes out, ok?"

Mo Yeon grinned. "Is this a marriage advice from the general's daughter?"

Myeong Ju grinned in return.

The doctor smiled tenderly. "No. Whatever happens, I'm not going to shut him out. Don't worry." Mo Yeon knew what Myeong Ju meant. She had seen Si Jin when he rescued her from Private Ryan. If it wasn't for the bomb, he would shot her kidnapper on the spot.

Both of girls sighed and looked over the academy before Myeong Ju nudged Mo Yeon's shoulder with her fist, like Si Jin always do.

"Welcome to the army, Dr. Kang."

 **D-4 (The Talk)**

Four days to her wedding day and Mo Yeon was really nervous. She already asked for a break for two weeks from the hospital. After they married, she and Si Jin would spend time together before returning to their work schedules. People said it was honeymoon, but Mo Yeon preferred just spending time together. She felt awkward with the honeymoon thing.

Si Jin, too, already asked for a leave for two weeks. Just like Mo Yeon, he also felt awkward with the honeymoon term. Today, he and Mo Yeon were spending the time before they would be busy from the wedding ceremony. Although, there were no rules about bride and groom not to see each other before the ceremony, but Mo Yeon's mother insisted both of them to spend time with each other family before tying the knot.

Si Jin took Mo Yeon to a beach, strolling on the sand and then, sat next to each other on the beach rocks. "I know it's not the same as our beach in Urk, but at least I can take you here," he said to Mo Yeon.

The doctor only smiled. "I never knew you love beach so much and yet, you afraid of fish."

Si Jin only rolled his eyes. "Must you bring that up again?"

Mo Yeon grinned. "What? Are you going to cancel the wedding just because I tease you about your phobia of fish? I will tease you forever, you know? Are you sure you won't regret marrying a woman who will tease you like that?"

The Major sighed and looked deeply at Mo Yeon. "You really know how to start a conversation, do you know that?" He leaned closer. "You want to tease me? Then, do it. I don't mind."

The doctor chuckled and then, took a deep breath. "We are really getting married, aren't we?"

Si Jin looked at Mo Yeon playfully. "And now you are the one who have doubt about our marriage."

Mo Yeon raised her eyebrows. "Hmm...a bird told me you are so nervous and keeps worrying I will change my mind."

Si Jin froze. "Who...who told you that?"

"I have my resources."

"Is it Sergeant Seo?"

"Why would Sergeant Seo talk to me? You already went berserk when Team Alpha sent me chocolates."

"So, is it Myeong Ju?"

"Gosh..."

"It's her, isn't it? She really had the nerve..."

Mo Yeon smiled. "Stop that. I found it very cute you could be nervous. You have to know that there's nothing you should worry about. I won't change my mind."

Si Jin took a deep breath. "Okay..."

"Do you think Daniel, Ye-hwa, and Fatima will come?"

"I hope they will."

The doctor looked again at the ocean. "How do you think our life will be after we get married?"

Si Jin smiled. "We will be happy, I'm sure of it."

Mo Yeon took a deep breath and looked again at Si Jin. "Do you always want to become a soldier or is it because your dad?"

Mo Yeon actually wanted to ask since Myeong Ju talked about children. She knew Myeong Ju and Si Jin's family background and she always wonder if her child someday would follow Si Jin's footsteps and became a soldier. Would Si Jin want their child to be like him just like he did with his father?

Si Jin tilted his head. "Why did you ask? Are you asking this because maybe someday our children will follow my path as a soldier or I told them to become one?"

Mo Yeon suddenly covered her face with her hands. "Oh gosh...this is so embarrassing. Just forget my question earlier." She shouldn't asked this kind of question.

The Major only smiled and held Mo Yeon's hands, making her staring at his face. "I want to become a soldier because my own decision, not my father's. I will do it to our children too. If they want to follow my path, I will support them and if they want to follow yours, I'll also support them. Even if they choose not to become a soldier or a doctor, I'll still give them my support."

"And now, you're talking about children. We're not even married yet," Mo Yeon grumbled, making Si Jin laughed.

"You brought it up first."

"You said 'they'. Do you want to have more than one?" Mo Yeon asked boldly, this time making Si Jin blushed.

He scratched his head nervously. "Um...well...yes, but...uh...maybe we can see about that later."

Mo Yeon tried not to laugh and gave Si Jin a peck on his lips. "I'm the one who will give birth to your children, so just wait for my signal, ok?"

Si Jin blinked, still blushing. "Ok...are you saying you are okay with more than one?"

The doctor laughed. "You are unbelievable." She pursed her lips and then, cleared her throat. If they already talked about children, then they had to talk about this. "I know this is silly, but have you ever...I mean..."

The Major smirked. "What? Are you asking if I ever been with a woman before?"

Mo Yeon blushed hard.

Si Jin smiled. "You said for yourself I'm old-fashioned. Well, that's what I am."

"I'm sorry...it's just...you know, you're a soldier and sometimes you are far away from home and..."

The Major chuckled and held Mo Yeon's shoulders. "I'm not that kind of soldier, ok?" And then, he eyed Mo Yeon playfully. "What about you? Have you ever..."

"Are you kidding me? You heard what my mother said. No men went further than to hold my wrist. I was sane enough, so Mr. Han sent me to Urk," she said defensively.

"I'm so glad you were sane enough, so we could meet with each other again," he said in low voice.

Mo Yeon went silent and blew a breath. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I know we need to talk about this sooner or later," Si Jin said again.

The doctor nodded and caressed Si Jin's cheek. "In four more days, I will become your wife."

Si Jin held Mo Yeon's hand which caressing his cheek. "In four more days, I will become your husband. I've been waiting for this moment since we were on relationship."

"Oh you..."

"I love you," he said.

Mo Yeon smiled. "Roger that."

Si Jin leaned closer and kissed Mo Yeon, sealing the moment just like they did when they returned the peeble in Urk.

In three more days, it would be the happiest moment in their life.


	17. Their Wedding (Part 2)

**Kang Mo Yeon and Yoo Si Jin's Wedding (Part 2)**

 **D-2 (Moving In)**

Two days before the wedding day, Si Jin moved his stuffs into Mo Yeon's place which she thought it was weird. They should just look for bigger place, but Si Jin said he liked being in her place and didn't want to move into a new place.

At least not yet.

To her relief, Si Jin didn't have much stuffs, perhaps being in Special Forces with unpredictable missions, he didn't have much time to collect things and also he basically lived in the base. Mo Yeon was arranging Si Jin's boxes in her room when a stuffed animal caught her eyes. She almost forgot the farewell present given by Myeong Ju before the Lieutenant was dispatched to Urk. Mo Yeon never touched it, for it would remind her to Si Jin, mostly the toy itself wearing army uniform. She slowly took the toy and looked at it, unaware of Si Jin watched her from the door.

Si Jin, however, surprised when he saw the toy. It was the stuffed animal he and Dae-young got two years ago before he met Dr. Kang. The difference was the toy in Dr. Kang's arms had army uniform. Mo Yeon never showed him and being old-fashioned, he never came into Mo Yeon's room. How did she get it?

Slowly, he crept closer and sat next to Mo Yeon while the doctor still looking at the toy with faraway look.

"Where did you get this?" he asked in low voice.

"Is it yours?" she asked in return.

Si Jin looked over the toy. "Yes...well, it was."

Mo Yeon smiled slightly. Her eyes never faltered. "I almost forget about it." She caressed the toy. "This is Captain Yoo's comrade."

Si Jin blinked.

She knew?

"Myeong Ju gave this to me before she was dispatched to Urk as a farewell present. She also had one. She named it Sergeant Seo's girlfriend," Mo Yeon said in low voice. Her eyes brimmed with tears when the memories of losing Si Jin and missing him came into her mind.

Si Jin took a deep breath. That explained everything. Myeong Ju probably took the toys from their barrack.

"I didn't..." She sniffled and Si Jin looked at her in alarm. "I should have just left this toy alone. It reminds me so much of you, but it helps me when I cry in the night. At least, I'm not alone."

Si Jin couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Mo Yeon into his arms while the doctor cried and hugged the toy. His heart clenched painfully. Dr. Kang had been through so much because of him. This moment made him realized she never told him what happened to her during the one year.

"You never told me what happened during that one year," Si Jin quoted Mo Yeon's words in Urk.

The doctor sniffled again and Si Jin tightened his hug. "Sergeant Choi came to the hospital and informed me you were gone and gave me your letter. Later, your fish-face Commander came to my house, asking me to sign a Non Disclosure Agreement. I had no choice, but I did sign it. It was not fair for you, but what could I do? After that, I was just doing my job as a doctor before Myeong Ju said she was sent to Urk. At the time, I was thinking the same thing. Should I just move from Seoul? A lot of places remind me of you, even my own place reminds me of you. My living room, my dining room, my favorite candle...I just can't..."

Mo Yeon finally let her feelings out, her bottled up feelings which she forgotten after Si Jin came back. Seeing the animal toy brought the memories again and she didn't realize she was still keep it in her heart. She knew she had to let everything go for she and Si Jin would start a new life together.

Si Jin only hugged Mo Yeon, listening to her cries.

A thousand words of apologies would never enough to redeem what he had done to her, to his beautiful comrade.

The only thing he could do was made her happy and devoted himself to her, who already waited for him, had faith on him, and brave enough to love him again when he returned.

"I'm sorry," he said with raspy voice. "I know it's not enough, but please, allow me to make you happy, Dr. Kang. That's the only thing I know I can do for you. My offer still stands. Live a happy life with me."

Mo Yeon smiled on Si Jin's embrace and nodded, hugging the toy closer to her. "Yes." She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Please, stay. I don't want to be alone."

Si Jin smiled. "I thought you said I'm old-fashioned."

"Just to sleep, pervert," she said in sleepy voice, making the Major laughed lightly. "I never got the chance to ask you. How did you find me in Albania?"

"I made a call to Haesung from Ukraine embassy and got a favor for a chopper to go to Albania. I was surprised when I couldn't find you, but later someone told me about you went to the desert. And you know the rest of the story."

Mo Yeon sighed. "I was right."

Si Jin furrowed his eyebrows. "What was right?"

"I told Sergeant Choi either you are there to catch me or I'm running to you."

The Major didn't answer, only laying himself on the floor with Mo Yeon on his chest. Si Jin looked over the ceiling. "Do you remember I hold you like this when I joked about the landmine with you?"

Mo Yeon chuckled and snuggled closer. "Yes, I remember. You should have just told me you want to hold me rather than joked about the landmine."

Si Jin grinned and he closed his eyes too. "If I told you that, you would have run away from me."

Mo Yeon smiled. "And you would be there to catch me."

Si Jin wrapped his arms onto Mo Yeon's body, relishing the moment. "Yes, I would."

They both were asleep in no time.

 **D-1 (I'll Be The One in White)**

Si Jin and Mo Yeon went into the academy for the final preparation before the wedding. The chapel and the reception hall were ready for their ceremony tomorrow. To Mo Yeon surprise, the army was very cooperated to help her mother on arranging everything. She once said to Si Jin the army people were rigid, but when it came to her wedding, everyone was very helpful, or perhaps because it was the Major's wedding, so everyone helped them.

Anyway, watching everything ready made Mo Yeon nervous again. Tomorrow, she was no longer alone. She would become a soldier's wife, a Major's wife. Mo Yeon already discussed with Si Jin about her name. She would not change her maiden name for professional purposes. She thought changed her name into Yoo was not very wise move either. Si Jin could be exposed. Si Jin, himself, didn't mind with Mo Yeon still using her maiden name. They both agreed their children someday would use Si Jin's family name.

After checking everything, Si Jin took Mo Yeon home. Preparing for a big day, Mo Yeon's mother would stay in the doctor's place to help her while Si Jin went to his father's house. Si Jin held Mo Yeon's shoulders in the front door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Mo Yeon raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"About marrying me?"

"Are you still have the thought of me changing my mind?"

"Until we say our vows in front of the chaplain, I will still have the doubt."

The doctor smiled. "No, my offer still stands to live a happy life with you."

Si Jin smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow. Are you sure you can find me among other soldiers who will wear the same uniform?"

Mo Yeon laughed and caressed Si Jin's cheek. "That's easy. I just need to read your mind to find you."

"I know I made the right decision to keep dating you."

The doctor smiled again and looked at Si Jin tenderly. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one in white."

The latter made Si Jin's heart skipped a beat. He kissed Mo Yeon's forehead deeply and leaned their foreheads together. "I will kiss you when you are officially become my wife. Sleep well for tonight, ok?"

"Ok," Mo Yeon said in low voice.

Mo Yeon watched Si Jin drove away from her place.

She, too, felt her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 **D-Day (Their Wedding Day)**

Mo Yeon couldn't help feeling happy, but also nervous. It was a good thing she could have some sleep the night before. She drove with her mother into the venue at 10:00 and straight into the room which been prepared for the bride. Mo Yeon saw her wedding dress, her veil, and flower. She took a deep breath.

This was really happening.

She was going to get married.

The make-up person started with her hair before doing her make-up. Mo Yeon had light meal as lunch before she had her make-up on. When everything was ready, the make-up person left the room, so Mo Yeon could change into her wedding dress. She stood in front of her dress with her heart beating so rapidly.

Later, her phone buzzed.

It was a message from Dr. Pyo.

All of her bridesmaids were ready.

She smiled and took her dress from the hanger before changing her shirt and pants.

Her wedding dress was simple, with no sleeves, but elegant.

Mo Yeon looked at herself in the mirror and she could see a happy woman staring back at her.

Meanwhile, in another room, Si Jin already wore his uniform, the same as he wore in Urk after the incident with the Arab people. He was still in contact with the Arab agents, he also told them he was getting married. They congratulated him and promised him to do some favors when he needed it.

"Nervous?" Dae-young asked his friend.

Si Jin chuckled. "It will be a lie if I say I'm not."

Dae-young smiled and stood next to Si Jin and held his shoulder. "As your comrade, I want to say congratulations, sir. As your friend, I'm happy you finally find someone by your side."

"Thank you, Sergeant Seo. I hope you will follow my lead and getting married soon."

"Like Myeong Ju said, I need to see her wears the bridesmaid gown first."

Si Jin made a face. "What?"

And then, someone knocked the door and Mo Yeon's mother appeared behind it. Both men were surprised before Dae-young smiled and left the two of them alone.

Mrs. Kang smiled and held Si Jin's shoulders. Her eyes brimmed with tears. "You look so handsome."

The Major blushed slightly.

"I know I already said this to you, but I have to say one more time. Please, take care of my daughter for me."

Si Jin smiled. "I will, Mother."

Mrs. Kang wiped her tears and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry."

Si Jin laughed lightly and handed Mrs. Kang a tissue.

In Mo Yeon's room, all the bridesmaids were there. They all wore blue gowns with penguin skirt. A photographer took pictures of them candidly before someone knocked on the door and Si Jin's father appeared behind it.

All the bridesmaids slowly left the room to meet with their partners outside.

Mo Yeon slowly rose from her seat and looked at Si Jin's father. She was rarely met with her father-in-law although Si Jin already introduced her formally to his father when he returned to Korea after presumed dead. Since the preparations of their wedding, Mo Yeon never met him again.

Yoo Young-geun was amazed when he saw his daughter-in-law. When the first time his son brought her to his house, he could tell she was beautiful, but after hearing stories from his military friends, Dr. Kang Mo Yeon was more than just beautiful. She was also brave and smart. She fought along with the soldiers in Urk, saving people from earthquake, fighting an epidemic, even talk balk to Commander Park several times. Yoo Young-geun also knew the stories about his son defied the rules for the beautiful doctor. He couldn't blame his son, though.

And now, with her wedding dress, Dr. Kang Mo Yeon was indeed very beautiful. She smiled tenderly at him, making him feeling grateful his son could find a beautiful person who could accept him for who he was.

He held Mo Yeon's shoulders. "You are so beautiful."

Mo Yeon smiled. "Thank you, Father."

"I'm sorry if I burden you with my son. He can be childish sometimes, but he has a good heart and he loves you very much. I hope you both are happy together."

The doctor chuckled. "We will. Don't worry."

Yoo Young-geun smiled wistfully. "I've heard stories about the both of you and you mostly. I must say you are very brave woman. I'm so glad to have you as the part of my family."

Mo Yeon blushed. "Thank you again, Father. I don't know if my bravery as the same as you think in the army, but I'm glad someone could notice it."

Si Jin's father looked at Mo Yeon. "You don't have to be in the army to be brave."

And then, the door opened again, and Mo Yeon could see her mother.

Mrs. Kang smiled. "Do you want to see Si Jin? It's about time for the ceremony."

Mo Yeon's heart thumped again.

She nodded.

With one smile, she slowly walked out the room and finally got to see her groom. Si Jin stood motionless after seeing Mo Yeon in her wedding dress. He always think Mo Yeon was pretty, but this time she was beautiful. If it was not for Dae-young who nudged him, he probably only stood there.

As for Mo Yeon, she already seen Si Jin wearing his dress uniform, but this time it was different. It wasn't for discipline measure, but for their wedding.

Si Jin held Mo Yeon's hand and they stared at each other eyes, ignoring the bridesmaids with their partners watching them or even the photographer who took their pictures.

With a deep breath, Si Jin caressed Mo Yeon's cheek. "You look beautiful."

Mo Yeon smiled. "I know, and you look handsome."

"I know."

"I told you, your confidence can backfire you someday."

"Someday, but not today."

Mo Yeon only chuckled.

And then, he looked at her again deeply. "Are you ready?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes." And then, she blinked and held Si Jin's arm, making him froze. "Wait."

Si Jin looked at her curiously, his worry of Mo Yeon changed her decision appeared again in his mind.

"Who are the officers for the arch? Your fish-face Commander is not one of them, isn't he?"

The latter made Si Jin only chuckled. Trust his bride to worry about that stuff in the time like this. He leaned closer and pinched Mo Yeon's cheek. "No. Don't worry and you'll see."

Mo Yeon narrowed her eyes while Si Jin was grinning and began to walk out from the room to go to the chapel. She returned to her room and her mother put the veil to her hair. Mother and daughter stared at each other before Mo Yeon pulled her mother into a big hug.

"Thank you for everything, Mom," she said, trying very hard not to cry.

Mrs. Kang only sniffled and patted Mo Yeon's back. "My girl is getting married. Be good and be happy. If your father was here, he would be proud of you."

Mo Yeon took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Yes, Mom, he would, and probably threatening Si Jin to make me happy."

Mrs. Kang only laughed and released herself from Mo Yeon's embrace. With a smile, she covered her daughter's head with the veil and gave Mo Yeon her flower.

"I'll be in the chapel. Try not to trip on your dress."

"Oh, Mom..." Mo Yeon only laughed.

Her mother laughed back and left the room.

Mo Yeon took several deep breaths before walked out from the room to meet with her bridesmaids and their partners. Just like she said to Dr. Pyo, all the soldiers were looking good wearing their dress uniforms. Dr. Song also looked very nice with his black tuxedo as Nurse Ha's partner. And then, an officer told them it was time for the ceremony and all of them got out from the room. Myeong Ju helped Mo Yeon to walk to the chapel by carrying her long dress. A lot of people already outside the chapel, some of them wearing uniform and the others were probably her colleagues in Haesung. Mo Yeon didn't have time to see all the faces. She quickly got in and Myeong Ju released her dress. The first couple entered the main room was Dr. Pyo and Sergeant Gong, and then Myeong Ju and Sergeant Seo. The General's daughter gave her a hug and whispered her congratulations to Mo Yeon before getting in. The next couple was Nurse Ha and Dr. Song, followed by Nurse Choi and Captain Lee. The last was Jung So and Sergeant Im.

Mo Yeon was left alone and finally saw the big room. Si Jin was stood on the altar and raised his head when the wedding march was heard. Mo Yeon took a deep breath and started to walk on the carpet. She glanced around and saw familiar faces, her friends in Haesung, some commissioned officers she knew, her eyes lit up when she saw Daniel and Ye-hwa, along with Fatima and Valentine. They all were here for her wedding. Mo Yeon smiled and continued to walk, her eyes finally met with Si Jin. Her soldier was there, looking at her with love in his eyes. All the memories she had with him since they met until this moment flashed in her mind. It was a long way for them, meeting each other, separated for almost a year, and then, they met again. Perhaps, Dr. Pyo was right. They were meant to be together.

Si Jin watched his bride walked on the carpet and his heart drummed on his chest. From this moment, he would be the one who would make Dr. Kang happy and proud to call himself her husband. Being a member of Special Forces and a former Captain were nothing compared to what he felt when Mo Yeon finally reached the altar and held his offered hand. They smiled at each other before facing the chaplain.

"Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and the Department of the Army, to witness this exchange of vows, and see the love that these two dedicated, loving people have for one another."

The ceremony went smoothly before the chaplain asked the bride and groom to face each other to say their wedding vows. And this one was not to be expected by the civilian guests.

"Groom...Major...repeat after me," the chaplain said.

Si Jin nodded.

"I, Yoo Si Jin, take thee, Kang Mo Yeon, as my independent wife, from 1900 to 2200 hours or as long as allowed by my Commanding Officer..."

All the civilians laughed lightly while the guests from the army only chuckled, and both Si Jin and Mo Yeon were giggled. Si Jin repeated what the chaplain said.

"For better or worse, earlier or later, near or far, and I promise to look at the pictures and messages you send me, maybe not when they get to me in the missions, but before I turn the lights out. I will also give you a call, if time permits, and if not, to somehow, some way, make the time."

Another laugh, and Si Jin tried very hard not to laugh when he repeated the vows.

And then, the chaplain turned to Mo Yeon.

"Bride...repeat after me."

Mo Yeon nodded.

"I, Kang Mo Yeon, take thee, Yoo Si Jin, as my live-in/live-out husband, realizing your comings and goings and part of your life as a soldier."

Mo Yeon repeated the vow, still looking at Si Jin's eyes.

"I am a family member and proud of it, dependent upon myself and my resources. Although I miss you when you are away, I know I can handle whatever comes across my path."

Si Jin smiled proudly.

The chaplain said to the couple, "Do you have your own vows for your spouse?"

Both Si Jin and Mo Yeon already informed about this part during rehearsal and told to be prepared for it.

"Yes, I have," Si Jin answered. "I promise to always return to you and not getting hurt in my missions, if I can. I promise to make you happy, to protect you and keep you safe with everything I have, for you are my friend, my comrade, my companion, my lover...my wife." He looked at his bride deeply while Mo Yeon smiled slightly.

"And as your faithful patient, I will come to you for any medical treatments."

All the people in the chapel laughed.

Si Jin grinned at Mo Yeon, challenging her to do the same.

"Yes, I have," Mo Yeon only glanced sideways before saying, "I promise to study and memorize all rank insignia so as not to humiliate you in any situation warranting an introduction of any kind."

Another laugh while Si Jin only shook his head in disbelief.

Mo Yeon's eyes turned soft. "I promise to be the one who will keep you alive anytime you get injured, if you allowed me to. I promise not to threaten to leave you if you have to leave again, because I know that three months without you is by far easier than the rest of my life without you."

Si Jin's heart warmed and he held Mo Yeon's hand tighter. They both knew what she meant and he vowed silently in his heart to keep his promise to always return. If only they could see the guests when Mo Yeon said the vow, they leaned into each other spouses/partners, the single ones just smiled while Dae-young and Myeong Ju staring at each other with love in their eyes.

Mo Yeon grinned and said again, "And I promise not to laugh at you because you can orchestrate an entire military operation in a mission, but can't handle one day alone with our children someday without losing your mind."

This time, everyone was laughing, even the chaplain.

"May I have the rings?" The chaplain finally said and Dae-young stepped forward, giving the rings to the couple.

"Repeat after me," he said again. "Groom...with this ring, I thee wed. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

Si Jin took a deep breath and put the ring to Mo Yeon's ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

"Bride...with this ring, I thee wed. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

Mo Yeon smiled and put the ring to Si Jin's ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed. As this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you."

The chaplain nodded.

"Now then, let no man or woman put asunder what God and the Department of the Army have brought together. The Army hereby issues you this lovely, dedicated, beautiful, independent woman, knowing that she'll be an asset not only to your marriage, but also to the mission of the Republic of Korea Army, which is, as you all know, to remain in a state of "Readiness." By the authority elaborated in the regulation and subject to current directives concerning the aspects of marriage in the Army, you are now a Soldier with a Family Member. Best Wishes and Good Luck."

The chaplain smiled.

"And yes, you may kiss the bride."

Si Jin lifted Mo Yeon's veil before grabbing her waist and pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply. All the guests applauded, even some of them gave catcalls. After a while, Si Jin ended the kiss and looked at his wife's beautiful eyes. Mo Yeon smiled at him tenderly.

They were finally became one.

The door opened and the officers came in with sabre in their hands.

It was time for the arch of sabres.

Si Jin's eyes met with Mo Yeon's and his bride nodded. They turned to face the guests and waited until the sabre bearers were on their positions. The senior sabre bearer issued a quiet cue, and all sabre bearers turned, proceeded to the center aisle in pairs, faced the guests, and stopped at a point just forward from the first pew line. With the command "Center Face", they pivoted so that the officers were in two lines facing each other. At the "Arch Sabres" command, the sabre was raised with the right hand until it touched the tip of the sabre directly opposite. The cutting edge was up.

The army guests rose from their seats, followed by the civilians. Si Jin and Mo Yeon walked from the altar to the arch. Mo Yeon glanced around and found out Si Jin's Commander was one of the sabre bearers, but not the last one who would give her the swat. She could take that.

After they walked through, the commands "Carry Sabres", "Rear Face", and "Forward March" moved the sabre bearers to the outside of the chapel to prepare for the second arch. When Si Jin and Mo Yeon reached the end of the arch, the two officers lowered their sabres in front of them. Si Jin kissed Mo Yeon's forehead before the soldier on the right finally gave Mo Yeon the swat and muttered, "Welcome to The Army", while on the left raised his sabre. The guests were giggled quietly during the swat and Mo Yeon only rolled her eyes.

By the time they reached the stairs of the chapel, all the guests from the inside walked out to watch the second arch of sabres. The ten officers were ready to repeat the ceremony, lined up on the stairs of the chapel.

Si Jin and Mo Yeon walked again under the arch and when they reached the last sabres, Si Jin kissed Mo Yeon before the bride having another swat and all the people cheered for them. The soldiers along with civilians applauded, congratulating the newlyweds. Mrs. Kang and Si Jin's father hugged their children and gave them their blessings. Mo Yeon's bridesmaids also did the same while Team Alpha hugged their former Captain and patted his back proudly. And then, all Special Forces members lined up in front of the chapel, giving Si Jin and Mo Yeon their salute, welcoming their new family member. Mo Yeon smiled, watching her new family while clutching Si Jin's arm. He was right when he said she was, started from this moment, one of the army members.

The guests were began to leave the chapel to the reception hall. Si Jin and Mo Yeon took several pictures just the two of them and along with the bridesmaids and their partners. The sunset sky made everything more beautiful. When the photo session was done, they headed to the reception hall.

At the reception, if the groom was in uniform, protocol demanded that he proceeded the bride in the receiving line. So, that was what Si Jin did. He and Mo Yeon also walked under another arch of sabres before cutting their wedding cake. Following the tradition, Si Jin was using a sabre to cut the cake. He passed his sabre and presented it to Mo Yeon, his bride, by laying the sabre over his left forearm, cutting edge away from the body, hilt towards Mo Yeon. The doctor took the sabre and cut the wedding cake, with Si Jin's right hand resting over hers on the sabre's hilt and with his free left arm to place around her. It was fun to do during the rehearsal and it was more fun when they finally got married with Si Jin tried to smear the cake on her face only it failed miserably. In the end, the doctor ate the cake and then, did the fist bump with her husband.

The one thing everyone was waiting for, of course, when the bride threw her flower. All the single ladies gathered behind Mo Yeon and she threw the flower, and her eyes widened when she saw her flower was caught by Valentine.

This should be interesting.

When they finally had to dance, Si Jin held Mo Yeon's hand and walked to the center of the dance floor. Mo Yeon looked at him nervously while he was smiling.

"Just relax. Do you trust me?" he asked.

Mo Yeon only smiled slightly and nodded.

Si Jin wrapped his arms on Mo Yeon's waist while the doctor wrapped her arms around Si Jin's neck. A song was played and Mo Yeon recognized the song. It was the song when Si Jin said he loved her for the first time.

"I want this song becomes our song and it's really represents what I feel about you," he said while starting to sway following the music.

Mo Yeon followed his lead by instinct. Her eyes never left Si Jin. They were wed, husband and wife. She still need to grasp the reality.

"See? You're dancing now," Si Jin said while grinning.

The doctor only rolled her eyes, but chuckled. "I'm only following your lead, Major." She tilted her head. "You said you can't dance."

"No. You said _you_ can't dance."

"Am I not the first woman who is dancing with you?"

"No, you are the only woman who is dancing with me."

Mo Yeon chuckled. "Nice try, Major."

"So," he tightened his hold on Mo Yeon's waist. "How does it feel to have a soldier as your husband?"

Mo Yeon gave him her famous glance. "How does it feel to have a doctor as your wife?"

Si Jin grinned. "It feels amazing."

Mo Yeon grinned back. "Me too."

Their eyes met and when the song reached the interlude, Si Jin leaned down and kissed Mo Yeon, while everyone around them applauded.

After their dance, some of the guests continued to dance. Mo Yeon and Si Jin met with their guests, Mo Yeon's colleagues from Haesung, Si Jin's superiors and some soldiers whom Mo Yeon met when she was in Urk, and some staffs from Ministry of Defense. Just like Myeong Ju said, they were indeed curious about her. The couple also met with Mr. Han and Yoon Gi, and Mo Yeon let her husband to deal with those men. General Yoon came with his wife and personally congratulated them. He even joked to begin preparing the wedding for Myeong Ju. Daniel and Ye-hwa congratulated them and Mo Yeon was happy when Ye-hwa told her that she was four months pregnant with Daniel's child. Fatima and Valentine, their friends from Urk, also congratulated them. Mo Yeon promised Fatima to visit her soon.

The reception continued until finally the guests needed to say goodbye to the newlyweds. Mo Yeon and Si Jin waved goodbye to their guests and families, and headed back to Mo Yeon's place. It was nearly midnight when they finally arrived. Both of them were exhausted, not to mention Mo Yeon who was still on her wedding dress. Si Jin opened her passenger door and without warning, he carried her bridal style, making Mo Yeon yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked her husband.

"Carrying you over the threshold," Si Jin answered while opening the front door to Mo Yeon's place.

"This is my place, you know? I can walk."

"Just following the tradition," Si Jin said and lowered Mo Yeon, so she could stand.

The doctor blew a breath and sat on the living room, Si Jin watched her with smile on his face. Mo Yeon looked at her husband animatedly and raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

Si Jin gave his wife a wolf smirk and started to unbutton his green blazer, his eyes never left hers.

"What are you doing?" Mo Yeon asked.

"Changing my uniform. Do you have any idea the blazer is heavy?" he asked and lay the blazer on the sofa and then, started to remove the tie.

"You're beginning to scare me," the doctor said, making Si Jin laughed.

"Don't you want to change your dress?" he pointed at Mo Yeon's dress.

"Oh yeah...right..."

Mo Yeon quickly rose from the sofa and to her bedroom...their bedroom. She opened her cupboard and chose to wear a T-shirt and short pants. When she was trying to unbutton her dress, she realized she couldn't do it on her own. She cursed silently. It looked like her wedding dress was designed to be undress by the help of her husband.

With blushing cheeks, she stood on the bedroom door and saw Si Jin already with his cotton pants and white T-shirt, sitting on the living room, folding his uniform.

"Um...can you..." Mo Yeon said in low voice.

Si Jin turned and saw the blushing Mo Yeon stood in front of their bedroom. When their eyes met, she slowly turned around and Si Jin understood his wife was asking for help. With a small smile, he got up from his seat and slowly approached his wife. He slowly unbuttoned Mo Yeon's dress while his eyes were staring at Mo Yeon's rigid posture. They might be husband and wife, but he knew Mo Yeon was not ready, at least for tonight. And also, both of them were exhausted.

When the last button was done, Mo Yeon moved to change before Si Jin grabbed her and turned her around to face him. Mo Yeon was surprised and her body went warm when she felt Si Jin's fingers on her exposed back.

Si Jin took a deep breath and caressed the soft skin of his wife. Mo Yeon's breath hitched when she saw her husband's eyes were dark with passion.

"As much as I want to do it now, I won't do it if you're not ready. Besides, we need to sleep. Tomorrow we'll have a long journey," Si Jin said in very low voice.

Mo Yeon's eyebrows raised. "Journey?"

Si Jin smiled. "I'm taking you to Greece as a wedding present."

Mo Yeon's eyes lit up. "Really?" And then, she frowned. "I haven't packed my clothes yet."

"Your mother already did it for you."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up again.

"Yes, now hurry up change your dress before I changed my mind."

The doctor quickly went into the room and later, wearing her T-shirt and short pants, also removing her make-up. Si Jin and Mo Yeon lay on the bed together and looked over the ceiling.

"We finally did it," Mo Yeon said.

"Yes, we did."

"It's a good thing no earthquake or volcano eruption or disaster this time."

Si Jin chuckled and Mo Yeon snuggled deeper to her husband.

"Let's sleep, husband."

Si Jin felt his heart swelled and he smiled while closing his eyes. "Yes, wife."

 **END**

* * *

 _Can you guess the song when they dance?_

 _As for the wedding vows, military wedding tends to use jokes like that. That's what makes the ceremony more interesting._

 _ **Descendants of The Sun – Book 2** , their journey after marriage, is posted on asianfanfics. You can search by tags 'dots'. Bad guys from the past return while the lovely couple adjust on being married. Humor, romance, a bit drama, and a bit action. A lot of easter eggs during the snippets will turn into a full story._


	18. Bonus Chapter

_In chapter 1, there's a brief mention about Si Jin proposes to Mo Yeon, but I didn't elaborate it. This is what happened..._

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: Kang Mo Yeon and Marriage Proposal**

It had been a busy day for Kang Mo Yeon.

She handled three surgeries, had night shift and her shift had just ended. It was past noon and her boyfriend called her minutes ago, asking her to meet him in their usual place tonight. Si Jin had just returned after a two weeks mission and they met two days ago, rekindling the feelings of missing each other with heavy make out session and toppled on her bed although they didn't do far more than that. Her boyfriend was indeed old-fashioned. She was expecting him to pick her up at the hospital, but the Major apparently changed his mind.

Mo Yeon was thinking a lot after her visit to her mother's house.

What would she do if Si Jin propose to her?

The doctor never really thought about marriage before even though she and Si Jin made a promise in the Urk beach to get married. With their opposite jobs and the little time they could spend together, Mo Yeon often thought how they could make it work when someday they got married.

But, like her mother had said once, Si Jin was the one who could understand her job, just like she understood his. And she would like to believe he was the perfect man for her.

After she arrived at her place, Mo Yeon took a bath, washed her hair, and changed her clothes before riding with her car to the coffee shop. It was Saturday night and Coffee was crowded. She looked around, trying to find her soldier boyfriend among the other customers and almost passed him if he didn't raise himself from his chair.

Mo Yeon stopped abruptly on her feet and blinked when she saw Si Jin.

She had seen him wearing his dress uniform in Urk and he never wore it again during their relationship. Mo Yeon almost forgot how handsome he looked in that uniform.

They stood and stared at each other before Si Jin cleared his throat and smiled slightly. "You're here. I almost thought you wouldn't come to see me."

Mo Yeon also gave Si Jin a smile. "Am I late?" The sight of her boyfriend with his uniform was making her blushed slightly.

The Major laughed. "No, not really." He looked at his watch. "Actually, you're five minutes early."

"Oh..." The doctor pursed her lips. "So, you've been here early too?"

Mo Yeon remembered Si Jin mentioned the time they supposed to meet and when she glanced at her watch, she was indeed early. But, if she was early, then...how long Si Jin had been waiting for her in this place? And wearing his dress uniform?

The doctor may knew a little about the rules and customs in the army, but she knew dress uniform was a formal uniform and she didn't think the coffee shop was a suitable place for Si Jin to wear that.

Some customers glanced at them, especially at the Major, but he didn't seem to be affected by all the glances. The doctor smiled slightly and sat across from Si Jin while the latter sat back on his chair.

Mo Yeon glanced at the empty table in front of her and raised her eyebrows. "You haven't order anything?"

"I was waiting for you," the Major answered a bit nervous, causing Mo Yeon to feel suspicious.

"Are you alright?" Mo Yeon asked uncertain. "Why are you wearing your dress uniform?" She frowned. "Are you having another discipline measure? You just got back."

The Major laughed lightly and stared at Mo Yeon's eyes. "No, it's not. I can wear this uniform if there's a special occasion."

The doctor blinked. "Special occasion? We've met before in this place several times for our date in the weekend, but you never wore your dress uniform."

"It's special occasion for me," Si Jin's eyes didn't leave Mo Yeon's. "This is the thing I wanted to talk about, the one that I mentioned in my phone call when I was on my mission."

"Oh..."

 _There's something important I want to ask you._

 _Something important? What is it?_

 _You'll have to wait for next week. It's a punishment for you having day off when I'm not around._

Mo Yen remembered their phone conversation when she was in her mother's house. Well, she didn't exactly have a day off, but changed her schedule instead. And seeing Si Jin wearing his formal uniform was making Mo Yeon felt insignificant.

She only wore her long coat, a pair of flat shoes, jeans, a shirt, and her hair was in a bun.

What was exactly the special occasion and what was the thing he wanted to talk about?

Si Jin smiled slightly and held Mo Yeon's hand, causing the doctor's heart turned erratic. "Kang Mo Yeon, ever since I knew you, you are the important person for me. Never a second I forget about you, even when I was in my captivity."

Mo Yeon couldn't say anything to counter that.

"During my time when I was locked in the basement, I always blame myself for taking you for granted. I felt the same way before I met you, my world turned dark. I promised to myself, if I ever see you again, I will make you happy."

The Major chuckled to himself. "I know I shouldn't have said this, but if you already read my will..."

Mo Yeon froze and Si Jin could see the change in the doctor's posture. He held her hand with both of his hands. "I meant it when I said in the place where you are, it's always bright."

Si Jin's words didn't make Mo Yeon felt happy.

Why was he doing this?

Did he want to...

"Why are you saying those things?" The doctor suddenly asked. "Do you want to break up with me?"

If only Mo Yeon remembered, Si Jin was asking the same question after his mission to rescue her from Private Ryan. And of course, the Major could only smiled slightly with the reverse situation.

"No, I told you, I want to be together with you." His eyes were soft. "I said that multiple times and I still do."

Mo Yeon blew a breath and chuckled. She, too, began to feel nervous. "Then, what is it? Please, don't make me guessing. Is it another mission?"

"Well...sort of."

Si Jin sighed deeply and released his hold on Mo Yeon's hand. After several moments, he pulled out a small box from his pocket and without looking at Mo Yeon's eyes, the Major put the box on the center of the table.

The box was red, not small, but not big either.

Mo Yeon's heart drummed.

Did he...

But, he didn't say anything about marriage.

Could it be another present?

He has given her a necklace with a box too.

"Before you open the box, I want to show you something," Si Jin said and pulled a ring from his other pocket.

He showed the ring to Mo Yeon, a ring with silver band and round dark stone, in the middle of the stone she could see an insignia and the line 'Republic of Korea Army' rounded the stone. Mo Yeon took the ring and studied the insignia before glancing at Si Jin's uniform, realizing it was his insignia as a Major.

"That's my class ring. Every soldier has it."

"Ah..." And then, she glanced at the box. "And what is inside the box?"

The Major laughed nervously. "You can open it."

Mo Yeon glanced at Si Jin before giving him back his ring. Slowly, she took the box and opened it, revealing a ring smaller than the previous, but the shape and the silver band were the same. Unlike Si Jin's ring, there was no line of ROK Army and the stone was white, and glowed.

It was beautiful.

"In the army, a soldier who want to ask a woman to marry him must give the miniature of his class ring to his woman."

Mo Yeon raised her head to meet Si Jin's eyes.

"And I want to give this ring to you and ask your hand in marriage."

 _Thud._

It was really happening.

Yoo Si Jin was indeed proposing to her.

Her early question was repeated again in her mind.

What would she do if Si Jin propose to her?

"Dr. Kang?" The Major asked worriedly.

Mo Yeon was still frozen before she muttered nervously, "Are you...proposing to me?"

Si Jin blinked. "Umm...yes."

"Here?"

"Uh...yes?"

"Is this why you wear your dress uniform? Is this your special occasion?"

Si Jin scratched his head. "Uh...yes."

Mo Yeon's shoulders slumped. "Oh gosh...I'm not expecting this."

Si Jin was torn between nervousness and disappointment for the doctor didn't give him her answer for his marriage proposal. "You're not expecting what? I propose to you or I propose to you in this place?"

"I'm not expecting you propose to me while you wear your formal uniform and I wear my jeans," Mo Yeon grumbled in high voice, causing the people around them finally realized what happened between them. Some female customers even giggled and whispered to their friends or companions.

Si Jin could only smiled at himself and held Mo Yeon's hand. "I don't care what you wear or how you look like. To me, you always look pretty." His eyes stared deeply at Mo Yeon. "I wear this uniform to show you this is who I am, a soldier who is in love with you. I want you to always become my sun."

Mo Yeon's breath hitched.

"There's no one that I want, but you." Si Jin's eyes didn't falter. "Marry me, Dr. Kang Mo Yeon."

Some people were gasped, others were gaped, but Mo Yeon didn't pay attention to any of them. She looked at the ring in the box and her mother's words replayed in her mind.

 _The time will come when we have to say goodbye to our love ones for eternity. But, at least we can have our time together while we can and cherish it. And the way to spend it is with someone we love, right?_

It was the moment Mo Yeon understood every minutes are precious and she didn't want to waste it, and mostly, she didn't want to waste the love from one man she truly loved. She thought she lost him a year ago and now, she wanted Si Jin to become her sun too.

Besides, how could she say no to a soldier who wears his dress uniform for her?

The doctor smiled and looked at the Major's eyes. "Yes."

Si Jin blinked. "You said yes?"

"Umm...yes."

"You agree to marry me?"

Mo Yeon almost rolled her eyes. "I didn't say no, did I?"

The Major finally smiled happily and put the ring on her left ring finger. All the customers, even the waiters, were clapping their hands while some of them gave catcalls. Si Jin's eyes shone brightly and he rose from his chair, extended his hand at Mo Yeon while the doctor eyed him warily. Slowly, she took Si Jin's hand and he pulled her to him. To her surprise, Si Jin leaned down and gave her a deep kiss. Everyone was clapping while congratulated them and Mo Yeon relaxed in her soldier's arms.

Let him showed all the people in the coffee shop that she was his.

And they were engaged.

After some moments, between the noisy voices, Si Jin ended his kiss and slowly leaned away from Mo Yeon's face. The doctor was also feeling very happy and she hugged Si Jin in warm embrace.

"Thank you," she heard him said. "I'll do anything to keep you safe and to make you happy."

Mo Yeon smiled with misty eyes. "I still can't believe I accept your marriage proposal only wearing my jeans. How can I tell this to my friends in Haesung?"

Si Jin chuckled and caressed Mo Yeon's hair, still hugging her.

Yes, she would cherish all the moments.

With him.

* * *

 _I always feel guilty for giving them a beautiful wedding, but skip the part when Si Jin proposes to Mo Yeon. At least, I can do it now :)_

 _Hopefully, you still remember this story and who knows maybe there will be another bonus chapter hehe..._


End file.
